Oreana, hija de Aquila
by gloriaelisa
Summary: Una enigmática mujer surge en un encuentro esperado con el SG1 y su destino se cumplirá en Atlantis, la ciudad que surgió del mar... Es Oreana, una misteriosa mujer de un helado planeta cuya misión será destruir a los espectros con armas nunca vistas...
1. Chapter 1

HACE VARIOS MILLONES DE AÑOS

HACE VARIOS MILLONES DE AÑOS

Estaba previsto que la Ciudad de Atlantis saldría de la tierra, los antiguos lo habían decidido, pero antes de que sucediera el éxodo, algo pasó, y de esto no hay nada escrito en los archivos, por eso nadie lo sabe, hasta ahora...

Varios años luz cerca de la vía láctea se encontraban varias naves que regresarían a la tierra, eran cuatros naves, en una de ellas viajaban varios constructores de la ciudad y llevaban un portal; en otra iban varios científicos quienes debatían sobre la salida del planeta tierra, a lo que ellos se oponían; en las dos últimas iban guerreros y población civil...

En la nave blanca, conocida como Aquila, se encontraban discutiendo dos hombres, quienes eran los más importantes científicos...

Te digo Maurok, que esta salida de la ciudad a esas coordenadas no tendría caso!...

Ya lo has dicho muchas veces Rosnig, a mí, al consejo, a cualquiera quien tenga oídos!, y también te digo que esas ideas de tu mujer son puros sueños!...

No son sueños, son profecías!...

Claro, pero vencer a los espectros y de esa forma!...

Pudiera funcionar!, sabes bien que nada lo ha hecho!...

Ella ha dicho que solo en ese planeta el arma nacería, pero no nos ha dicho cual exactamente y no nos vamos a poner a buscarlo!, además, tenemos que situar el nuevo portal y para eso tenemos mucho trabajo!, dijo refiriéndose al aro intergaláctico que colocarían en la tierra...

Esta bien, lo entiendo, dijo Rosnig, y miro en la pantalla... este inmenso portal esta fallando, dijo refiriéndose al portal suspendido en el espacio... es el único que hay cerca de la vía láctea y sería muy peligroso que fallara... aunque sería lo mejor, pues quizás los espectros pudieran atravesarlo y así atacar Atlantis...

Hay rumores de que el gran consejo quiere destruirlo... dijo Maurok...

No te lo he dicho, pero puedo hacerlo, tengo la autorización en caso de grave peligro... y al decir esto, extrañamente las sirenas de peligro empezaron a funcionar, el portal se estaba abriendo!...

Que pasa?, no hay autorizaciones por ahora...

Son espectros... dijo Rosnig...

Pero cómo?...

Una nave ha pasado!... dijo uno de los oficiales...

Rosnig?... dijo Maurok a su amigo, sin esperar respuesta por parte de él, pues ya sabía lo que haría a continuación...

Así, el científico introdujo varios datos en los paneles para la autodestrucción...

Oficial, llame a las naves, que se alejen del portal ahora!...

Y así lo hizo el oficial... unos momentos después el portal había destruido, solo una nave espectro había pasado... y el portal gigantesco ya no existía más... así evitaría el paso de naves a las galaxias cercanas... los científicos habían actuado bien, habían salvado al planeta por ahora...

Pero ellos seguían en peligro, la nave espectro los perseguía, y aunque eran cuatro naves de los antiguos, la nave espectro era mucho más grande...

Doctor Rosnig!... quien hablaba era el comandante de la otra nave... que ha pasado con el portal?...

Comandante, ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones, tenemos que evitar que esa nave se dirija a la tierra!...

Doctor, las ordenes las doy yo!, en seguida les mando las coordenadas para la reunión de las cuatro naves...

Así las otras naves recibieron las coordenadas y siguieron distintos rumbos, pero la nave llamada Aquila era perseguida por la nave espectro a gran velocidad...

Rosnig!, se escuchó la voz de una mujer que entraba al cuarto de comando, era Ludellia, su esposa... que pasa?...

Querida, no debes de estar aquí, te has sentido muy mal!...

Tengo que estar aquí contigo!, los espectros nos acompañan verdad?...

Su esposo no le dijo nada, solo siguió mirando los controles...

No temas esposo mío, _no deberás temerle a lo desconocido, _dijo en una especie de trance...

Ludellia?... dijo el tomándola de los hombros...

_El planeta esta escondido entre las nubes negras, deberás cruzarlas, después de la oscuridad habrá luz y ellos sucumbirán..._

Señor!, dijo un oficial a Rosnig, las señales son confusas y erráticas, se desvanecen, pero creemos que hay un planeta...

No me diga oficial!, creo que escuchó las palabras de mi esposa y después se dedicó a escanear el espacio...

No exactamente doctor, pero hay un gran vacío parecido a un hoyo negro, no creo que ninguna nave entraría ahí, pero decidí investigar después de escucharla, y como le digo, la información es confusa...

Señor!, la nave espectro se acerca, estamos a su alcance, nos disparan!...

La nave se sacudió en ese momento... No me diga!, dijo Rosnig enmarcando las cejas...

Teniente!, mande estas coordenadas a las tres naves ahora!, cruzaremos esa nube negra!...

Debido a la gran velocidad que llevaban la nave Aquila, cruzó la nube a gran distancia y la nave espectro, a su misma velocidad cruzó la nube de igual manera...

Ambas naves cruzaron y Aquila llegó sin complicaciones, habían pasado la extraña barrera...

Que pasó con esa nave?... dijo Rosnig...

Doctor, esta suspendida!...

Que quiere decir!...

La nave... esta flotando... nos mandan señales de auxilio... se escuchan gritos de terror... la gravedad de ese planeta la esta atrayendo... creo que chocara...

La nube... dijo Rosnig pensando para si, quiero análisis de esa nube!...

La nave Aquila poco después llegó al planeta helado y se habían analizado los componentes, la nube era parte de la atmósfera del planeta, sus compuestos era parecido a los de los otros planetas, salvo por algunos extraños elementos que no estaban en los archivos de los antiguos, al parecer lo que componía a la nube también se encontraba en el planeta en forma de minerales...

Aquila descendió tranquilamente, solo se veía nieve por todos lados, era un claro y hermoso día, con un cielo azul imponente y tranquilo...

Que planeta es este?... dijo Rosnig...

No esta clasificado señor!...

No me diga!, dijo el doctor sonriendo, no se moleste en buscar oficial!, este planeta no esta clasificado y no creo que haya ningún portal aquí...

No lo hay señor!... doctor, continuó el joven teniente, el comandante desea hablar con usted...

Rosnig!, que planeta es este?...

No esta clasificado comandante...

Pues lo haremos ahora, bien, las otras dos naves están esperando respuesta, descenderemos para reagruparnos y reabastecernos... y el comandante terminó de hablar...

Poco después descendieron para reconocimiento los principales oficiales de las naves, el comandante era el encargado de las cuatro, y Rosnig era el segundo en el rango de mando...

Rosnig!, dijo el comandante al doctor en voz baja, Atlantis dejó la tierra, será inhabilitada y hundida en el mar como último recurso, el planeta esta casi deshabitado y nuestras ordenes han cambiado, me temo que ya no tenemos a donde regresar...

Quiere decir que estamos a la deriva?, tenemos que buscar un lugar donde habitar?...

Los planetas que alguna vez fueron nuestro objetivo están siendo arrasados por los espectros y esta prohibido regresar a la tierra, me temo que hay muchas bajas humanas, las ordenes básicas son escondernos para poder sobrevivir, estamos siendo destruidos!, nuestra raza esta en peligro de extinción...

Comandante, este planeta pudiera ser nuestra respuesta...

De pronto varios oficiales de las naves bajaron de ellas y fueron directo hacia el comandante, al parecer las naves estaban sufriendo fallas...

Que pasa aquí?...

Los minerales de este planeta comandante, al parecer afectan a las naves...

Pero no a los _blancos_, funcionan a la perfección!... dijo un joven oficial orgulloso de ellos, pues al parecer era uno de los ingenieros constructores de los brincadores blancos, primeros en su género aunque igualmente parecidos a los otros...

Y decidieron habitar el planeta, aún sabiendo que la nave espectro estaría ahí, pero después de inspeccionar esa nave vieron que habían entrado en hibernación casi todos ellos, había algunos muertos y la nave no funcionaba, al parecer a los espectros les había afectado gravemente la nube negra y esto los científicos lo tomaron muy en cuenta...

La gente siguió habitando las naves por un tiempo a excepción de los oficiales, quienes salían a inspeccionar...

Después de un tiempo considerable, la gente empezó a descender de las naves, y entre ellas se encontraba Ludellia, la esposa de Rosnig...

Al bajar la rampa de la nave y estar en contacto con la nieve, la mujer cayó en trance y empezó a decir las palabras que serían recordadas entre generaciones...

"El guerrero blanco descendiente de la Madre

enfrentara al enemigo más temible con armas nunca vistas,

sembrará la semilla del miedo, del terror y de la confusión entre los espectros,

regresará a la ciudad ancestral para cumplir su destino,

_aun cuando este inicie con ríos de lagrimas.._

_en el despertar del mal, renacerá el bien..._

_los hijos del planeta azul despertarán a la madre de su sueño eterno..._

_el guerrero azul cuidará de la madre y_

_ella lo cuidará y protegerá a sus hijos,_

_descendientes del guerrero blanco y del guerrero azul..."_

La gente era creyente de las profecías y al escucharla cayeron arrodillados ante ella... murmuraban que el guerrero blanco nacería de entre ellos, de la gente del Aquila y sonreían emocionados...

El comandante también era creyente y así ordeno que las palabras de la mujer fueran recordadas por siempre...

Al igual que el portal, el cual sería situado en ese planeta, sería programado por los ingenieros para que solo la gente de la tierra pudiera atravesarlo, así lo designaron pues consideraron que la tierra era el planeta azul...

Ludellia solo habló de algunas profecías, las restantes las ocultaría para cuando nacieran el guerrero blanco y el guerrero azul, serían conocidas solo por los habitantes de Aquila de mas alto rango, pues así designaron al planeta debido a que el Aquila fue el primero en descender...

La gente de las naves empezó a poblar el planeta, la mayoría eran científicos genéticos y diferían de la profecía, pero trabajaron en torno a ella, mejorarían el código genético de los humanos, quizás las armas estarían dentro de los cuerpos y no fuera de ellos...

Esta raza de antiguos respetó las formas de vida del planeta, cuyos humanoides primitivos eran parecidos a los neandertales de la tierra, al igual que las mega bestias, aunque de formas extrañas, la gente se adaptó al clima y así pasó el tiempo, y muchos, muchos siglos después nacería...

_**OREANA, HIJA DE AQUILA...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Descubriendo un mundo antiguo

**Descubriendo un mundo antiguo...**

En unos de los pasillos en el complejo de las montañas Cheyenne...

Coronel Mitchell!...

Si General Landry...

Sígame por favor…

Ok...

Una vez en la oficina del General Landry, donde estaban reunidos Teal'c y el doctor Jackson...

Coronel, creemos que hemos descubierto un mundo antiguo en la constelación de Aquila, relativamente cerca de nuestra galaxia...

Creo General, que hemos visitado muchos mundos antiguos... –dijo sonriendo Cameron Mitchell...

El general tiene razón coronel... dijo Jackson... es o seria un mundo antiguo para nosotros, puesto que en ese planeta hay una especie de humanos muy antiguos que en la tierra están extinguidos...

Extinguidos?... que quieres decir Daniel?... dijo Cameron...

Neandertales... termino Jackson mostrando en la pantalla recreaciones del neandertal...

Te refieres a esa especie que se parecia a los monos?... dijo sonriendo Cameron...

Como recordaran pertenecemos a los primates y además de nosotros y de otras 230 especies mas, incluyendo monos y gorilas al igual que lo estuvo también el extinguido neandertal cuyos primeros restos se encontraron en el valle de Neander en Alemania, de ahí el nombre... dijo Jackson, bueno, excepto Teal'c, todos están asombrados, verdad?... piénsenlo, es que es emocionante!, podemos enterarnos de sus costumbres, de sus formas de comunicación, de su tipo de alimentación... dijo Daniel emocionado...

Excepto que no es el mismo planeta y no creo que tengan las mismas costumbres... dijo Teal'c sin emoción alguna...

Las condiciones de ese mundo son muy parecidas a las que tenia el Neandertal en su época aquí en la tierra, el planeta pasa por una era glaciar, su acondicionamiento corporal es el adecuado para su entorno, además... aseguraba Daniel...

Un momento, un momento... dijo Mitchell... si hay neandertales en ese planeta, supongo que a nosotros, los humanos actuales, nos verían como sus enemigos, instintivamente hablando...además, no sabemos nada de esos ellos, supongo que son salvajes...

Lo que no me explico es por que hay un portal en ese mundo si solo hay neandertales... contesto Daniel pensativo...

Eso es lo que quiero que investiguen...y que lo hagan sin intervenir, no quiero una guerra entre humanos y esos primates... les dijo el General...

**Ayuda Inesperada...**

Una vez, preparados en el portal, el comando SG1 esta listo y preparado con ropa para ese tipo de clima, que además del Mitchell, Daniel y Teal'c, iban acompañados por otros tres integrantes del equipo, listos con sus armas...

Abran el portal!... ordeno el General...

El portal se abrió y el comando entro en el agujero de gusano...

Recorrieron en unos momentos lo que hubiera tardado miles de años de distancia en recorrer...

Llegaron a un mundo helado, con un sol, parecido al sol de la tierra, la temperatura era gélida pero soportable, el portal estaba situado en un claro, entre la poca vegetación visible...

Creo que no hay nadie... comento Daniel, viendo hacia todos lados...

De todas maneras, siento que nos ven... dijo Cameron... hay mucho silencio, como si hasta los pájaros se hubieran espantado... terminó diciendo con el dedo en el gatillo, buscando lo que fuera...

No sabemos si en este mundo existieran los pájaros que usted menciona Coronel... dijo Teal'c...

De pronto escucharon una especie de rugido, el mas potente que hubieran escuchado...

Hay que salir de este claro, a los árboles, pronto!... grito Cameron Mitchell... y los demás se dispersaron buscando esconderse de lo que hubiera rugido...

Daniel, Teal'c y los demás lograron refugiarse tras unos arbustos, los pocos que encontraron, pues esa región estaba casi llena de nieve...

Cameron se refugió a cierta distancia, separado de los demás, pues al dispersarse tomo el camino contrario...

El rugido potente fue disminuyendo de intensidad y se fue convirtiendo en un quejido...

Si, creo que tiene que ser...

Una cacería?... dijo Teal'c...

Creo que si, en la época de los Neandertales en la tierra subsistieron por la cacería y lo que cazaban eran animales gigantescos... incorporándose, Daniel se dirigió hacia el quejido que habían escuchado... Teal'c lo siguió, al igual que el resto del equipo... caminaron hacia un acantilado y lo que vieron fue como si los hubieran transportado a la tierra a mas de diez mil años de antigüedad... lo primero que vieron fue a una bestia sumamente gigantesca de cuatro patas, parecida a un felino, pero con el pelaje largo, tirada en el suelo, y a su lado muchas figuras humanoides, figuras minúsculas pero con características que asemejaban impresionantemente a los neandertales de la tierra... incluso sus armas eran iguales, lanzas que arrojaban a la bestia moribunda...

Se ven como 10 o 12, no se distinguen bien desde esta altura... dijo Daniel entrecerrando los ojos...

No Dr. Jackson, no son 12, son 15... dijo el teniente Thomas, del equipo que los acompañaba...

Los ve mejor que yo Teniente...

Si Doctor, muy de cerca...

De cerca, que quiere decir con "muy de cerca"?... dijo Daniel volteando la cabeza...

Y detrás de ellos estaban tres neandertales, algo mas pequeños que ellos, pero con las lanzas apuntándoles...

Todos se quedaron quietos, pues las lanzas muy filosas estaban pegadas a sus cuerpos, Daniel levantó las manos, Teal'c y el resto de su equipo los imitaron lentamente...

La intención del SG1 no era matar a esos humanos tan extraños, así que se limitaron a obedecer a sus captores...

Mientras, en otro lugar, Cameron veía a una mega bestia, quizás seria el retoño del animal que habían matado la tribu de neandertales, pues su tamaño era mas pequeño, aunque el hambre de la pequeña bestia era la misma y su olfato percibió al humano...

Cameron rápidamente salió de su escondite para alejarse de la bestia, aunque el coronel la hubiera matado instantáneamente, no lo hizo... salió corriendo, la bestia lo alcanzo y lo tumbo con una de sus garras... Cameron perdió el conocimiento, lo ultimo que vio fue a una figura cubierta de pieles que alejaba a la bestia con una antorcha...


	3. Chapter 3

Ayuda inesperada

**Ayuda inesperada...**

Cameron fue despertando de su letargo y al abrir los ojos vio que estaba encima de unas pieles al lado de una fogata, viendo hacia todos lados para encontrar al ser que lo había transportado hasta allí, pudo cerciorarse que estaba adentro de una especie de pequeña cueva, algo temporal para refugiarse, puesto que no era un sitio adecuado para vivir... trato de levantarse pero al hacerlo sintió un fuerte dolor en su abdomen, se quito las pieles para mirarse y vio que lo habían curado de una herida poco profunda...

Que amable!, dijo pensando en quien lo había socorrido...sintiendo la cabeza muy pesada se volvió a acostar y mientras cerraba los ojos vio a la misma figura...

Oiga... que paso?... dijo, pero no pudo seguir puesto que el sueño y el dolor lo vencieron...

Mientras, los integrantes del SG1 fueron llevados a la aldea de los neandertales de ese planeta. Esta especie de humanos vestían con pieles de las mega bestias que habían cazado, pero había comunicación entre ellos, pues se veía a los mas jóvenes hablar de la cacería, describiendo con sus manos el tamaño de la bestia... ninguno de ellos trataba de establecer comunicación con los extraños visitantes, aunque ninguno parecía sorprendido de ver a una nueva especie, asunto que dejó a Daniel pensando... no los trataban como a reos, sino mas bien como invitados...

Saben?, esto es raro, si se supone que no hay humanos aquí, como es que nos tratan de esa manera, no como a enemigos, o Dioses, si no como vecinos... dijo Daniel... quizás...

Quizás haya humanos en este mundo... dijo Teal'c...

Pero entonces por que nos mostraron las lanzas?... dijo el Teniente...

Quizás ya conocen a los otros humanos y como somos desconocidos, pues es natural el comportamiento, no de defensa, si no mas bien como precaución...

El Teniente solo levantó las cejas, no muy convencido de la respuesta de Daniel...

& & &

Cameron volvió a abrir los ojos y vio que unos ojos intensamente azules estaban fijos en el...

Hola?... dijo el esperando respuesta de la figura que estaba frente a el, la cual estaba envuelta en pieles de pies a cabeza y lo único visibles eran los ojos...

Espero que me entiendas... dijo Cameron, pensando que el "neandertal" le respondiera... pero no estaba muy seguro de que fuera uno de esos seres...

Quiero darte las gracias por haberme curado y traído a este refugio, veo que esta nevando con fuerza afuera y...

No hables... dijo la figura... tienes que descansar...

Cameron se calló pensando que la voz que había escuchado sonaba femenina, nada de ruidos guturales... era una mujer...

Tus... amigos... han sido llevados a la aldea de los nativos...

Como?...

La mujer hizo ademán de que estuviera en silencio para que la escuchara...

No temas por ellos, solo asistirán al festejo de la cacería y después se podrán marchar si desean hacerlo... los nativos tal vez piensen que ellos les trajeron suerte, si hubieran perdido a algunos cazadores lo mas probable es que los hubieran culpado de eso... pero tu necesitas ser curado, tienes heridas muy profundas... iremos con mi pueblo, ahí te repondrás...

No, tengo que ir al stargate... ay!... dijo Cameron pues al tratar de levantarse se había lastimado... lo ultimo que vio fue la pulsera dorada de metal de la mujer, se estaba comunicando...

& & &

Mientras, los otros miembros del SG1 estaban antes un gran festín, era evidente que ellos eran los invitados y los nativos los incitaban a iniciar la comida, así Daniel tomo con las manos un pedazo de carne, el cual se llevo a la boca, el Teniente lo imitó, al igual que los demás...

Como los nativos hablaban con sonidos guturales sobre ciertos asuntos de la cacería, los miembros del SG1 hablaban de la desaparición de Cameron...

Espero que no haya tenido problemas, es evidente que la noche se acerca y el no ha respondido a las llamadas de radio... dijo Daniel...

Tal vez este por ahí escondido, mirando el gran festín, pensando en como rescatarnos... dijo el Teniente...

Quizás haya tenido problemas con otra de las bestias... dijo Teal'c

Espero que no, dijo el Teniente, un encuentro con uno de esos seria mortal...

& & & &

Cameron despertó sintiéndose mejor, el dolor había desaparecido y lo que parecía ser la misma cueva ya no lo era... estaba en un lugar mas caliente, en un cuarto que ya no era una cueva inhabitable, sino un cuarto casi estéril, como en un hospital o un santuario... la puerta se abrió y Cameron permaneció quieto...

Entro un hombre mayor, casi un anciano, pero no era un neandertal, sino un hombre normal como el, como los que había en su planeta, un humano, el cual ya no vestía pieles sino un ropaje mas sencillo, puesto que le temperatura ahí era agradable...

Como se encuentra?... dijo el hombre...

Bien... que...

Si ella no lo hubiera traído a tiempo, quizás no estuviera vivo... dime, de que región vienes?... pensamos que tal vez de la región sur, pero por tus ropas... y guardó silencio... no serás?... no, no creo, hace mucho, mucho tiempo...

No soy de la región sur ni de su pueblo, soy de otro planeta, le llamamos Tierra...

Tierra?... en la vía Láctea?... si... eso pensamos, pero perdimos la comunicación desde el ultimo ataque y eso hace mucho, mucho tiempo...

Como?, no entiendo... dígame, la mujer que me salvó...

Ella esta bien, si eso es a lo que te refieres...

Creí que era neandertal, de los otros...

Te refieres a los nativos?... no, tenemos semejanzas claro esta, pero no somos iguales, ellos tienen su cultura, nosotros la nuestra, la que hemos seguido desde que nuestros ancestros llegaron a este mundo...

No son de este planeta?...

No, nuestros antepasados vinieron de un lugar lejano, un lugar llamado Atlantis...

& & & &

Los nativos despidieron al SG1 y estos regresaron al stargate, aun sin ponerse en contacto con el coronel Mitchell...

Coronel, responda... dijo el Teniente Thomas por la radio...

Si, estoy bien... contesto por fin Mitchell... estoy en un lugar que no creerían que existe y con gente extraordinaria, hay una cultura avanzada, hijos de los Atlantes que llegaron hace millones de años a este planeta, son pocos, unos cuantos cientos en esta parte del continente, regresen a la tierra, estaré bien, necesito reposo...

Reposo?... dijo el Teniente...

Si, el retoño de la mega bestia me saludo hiriéndome, pero estoy bien por ahora, la ubicación exacta no la se, creo que estoy bajo el hielo... no se preocupen, estaré bien, Mitchell fuera...

Y el SG1 regreso a la tierra con la información...

Mitchell estuvo los primeros días en contacto con el anciano y unas mujeres que lo cuidaban y alimentaban, se entero que había tenido hemorragias internas y con técnicas que esta gente tenía, lo habían sanado; pero el seguía interesado en esa enigmática mujer, creía que la volvería a ver y no había sido así, por lo que volvió a preguntarle al anciano...

Esta ocupada, ella tiene que volver al lugar donde te encontró; veras, nuestra sociedad tiene modos de vida adaptados a nuestro tiempo, nuestro numero de población ha ido disminuyendo y no queremos reproducirnos entre familias cercanas, por lo que mandamos a los jóvenes a encontrarse con otros de otros clanes para formar parejas, somos un poco mas de veinte clanes en total distribuidos a lo largo de este continente, por lo que las distancias son inmensas y los encuentros se establecieron así desde hace unos cientos de años, los encuentros son al azar y solo para procreación, aunque si congenian, ella decidirá irse con el o regresar...

Así que no encontró a su "príncipe azul"... pensó Cameron...


	4. Chapter 4

El complejo bajo el hielo

**El complejo bajo el hielo...**

Atlantes?... dijo el General... que información mas interesante, un pueblo que no ha tenido contacto con otras civilizaciones después de su éxodo en Atlantis...

Si General, aunque no tuvimos contacto con ellos, solo el coronel Mitchell... dijo Daniel...

Si nuestra base en Atlantis tuviera esta información seria de gran utilidad para ellos, como saben, sus encuentros con otros _atlantes_, por decirlo de alguna manera, no ha sido muy grato, tenemos que saber más, el Dedalous se esta preparando para ir de nuevo, tenemos tiempo de recoger información de esos descendientes de los antiguos...

& & & &

Cameron se encontraba caminando por los inmensos pasillos del lugar junto con Drogus, el anciano, quien le iba enseñando el complejo, una gran obra de ingeniería cuya gran parte estaba bajo tierra debido a la glaciación...

Este lugar es inmenso, es como una ciudad subterránea!... dijo Mitchell sorprendido...

Lo es, la construcción se extiende hacia la superficie, los nativos piensan que son entradas de las cuevas...

Veo que aunque el lugar es grande, hay poca gente...

Si, la mayoría esta trabajando en la superficie, dedicado a la recolección de alimentos y al mantenimiento por fuera de la base, aunque descendemos de una civilización avanzada, y tenemos la tecnología, seguimos subsistiendo como los nativos...

Pero como es que no han tenido contacto con otras civilizaciones?...

Según la escrituras, nuestros ancestros llegaron a este planeta al inicio de la glaciación, las criaturas a las que tu les llamas neandertales ya habitaban este planeta... un paraíso, así lo llamaron, y así ha sido, aunque nosotros llamamos al planeta Aquila... verás, nuestros padres hablaban de los espectros, y aquí no hemos tenido contacto con esa plaga, respondiendo a tu pregunta, creo que quisieron pasar desapercibidos, nosotros respetamos las decisiones que se tomaron, esto ha sido así hasta nuestros días...

Si, nuestro equipo en Atlantis ha tenido contacto con ellos, los espectros... dijo Mitchell...

Como?.. dijo asombrado el anciano...

Nuestro equipo stargate, quienes habitan Atlantis...

Pero como es posible?, Atlantis quedo deshabitada bajo el agua, como pudieron elevarla hacia la superficie?... solo un descendiente directo... dijo Drogus para si...

Verá, en la tierra tenemos una región glaciar como esta llamada Antártica donde se encontraron restos de una civilización antigua y en un lugar debajo de la superficie en otro territorio se encontró con un stargate, así pudieron transportarse, le dijo Mitchell... y un descendiente como usted dice pudo activar la silla para...

Por los Dioses, Atlantis despertó!, la profecía se cumplirá!...

Profecía?... de que habla?...

Brenis, le dijo Drogus a uno de ellos, ve por Oreana!...

Oreana?... es ella?...

Si, tiene que regresar, ella es la elegida, su destino se cumplirá en Atlantis...

Drogus, si ella ira a Atlantis tendrá que contarme eso de la profecía... créame que mi gente estará muy interesada...

Si... pero antes tenemos que prepararla...

Prepararla, no creo que sea necesaria tanta formalidad... dijo Mitchell divertido...

& & & &

Mitchell?... contesta, soy Daniel...

Mitchell aquí…

Solo queríamos saber como estabas…

Solo eso?, no creo...

Bueno, además de los atlantes, eso dicen ser no?...

Lo son, créeme...

Creemos que seria buena idea ir a donde estas, quizás podamos recolectar información de ellos que nos puedan ayudar para nuestra base en Atlantis...

Si bueno, deja ver que puedo hacer, después me comunico, Mitchell fuera...

**El guerrero blanco...**

Brenis logro contactar a Oreana a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí...

Los dos regresaron deprisa, mas aún cuando Oreana fue enterada del origen del coronel y de la información recolectada por Drogus...

Oreana, una hermosa mujer de intensos ojos azules, piel pálida y cabello casi blanco era una de las mas jóvenes de su clan, ubicado en la región norte del planeta, reconocida como una de las mas valientes guerreras y excelentes cazadoras... era el tiempo de su reproducción, una de las normas impuestas por su gente, relacionarse con alguien desconocido era intrigante, dispuesto su encuentro en las cuevas, era imperativo su primer contacto... cuando vio a ese hombre ser golpeado por la bestia, no dudó en ayudarlo, espantó a la bestia con una antorcha y lo trasladó a una de las cuevas, pensando que él era su prometido, pero al ver las insignias extrañas y no la ropa usual en su gente se dio cuenta que este hombre no era de su pueblo, y también al ver el estado grave por las heridas, tuvo que comunicarse a través del brazalete, para así recibir ayuda, ya que a pesar de su fuerza, el hombre era corpulento y no podía trasladarlo sola ya que quería evitar lastimarlo mas... tiempo después una pequeña nave aterrizó al pie de la cueva, uno de los suyos había ido por ella y el extraño visitante...

& & & &

Tiempo después, la joven y uno de los ancianos entablaban una conversación en su complejo debajo de la nieve...

Drogus, es verdad?...

Si Oreana, ha empezado a cumplirse la profecía...

Tengo que ir Drogus... tengo que ir a Atlantis...

Si, el coronel será enterado de tu misión...

Y el sabrá también de lo que puedo hacer?...

Lo que tu puedes hacer ninguno de nosotros es capaz de repetirlo, es tu don, tu arma contra los espectros... será elección tuya solamente... cuando lo conozcas sabrás si es correcto que lo sepa...

Drogus, mi procreación será interrumpida...

Así es, pero tu misión es mas importante... los espectros han extinguido muchos pueblos, es tiempo de que ellos tengan miedo de lo que han atacado con tanta saña...

Mi procreación aumentaría el don, nuestras oportunidades se duplicarían Drogus, tu lo sabes...

Si, lo sabemos, aun así es mas importante que la profecía que sea cumplida, tu misión empezará de un momento a otro...

& & & &

Coronel, le presento a Oreana...

Mitchell sorprendido de la belleza de la mujer enmudeció por unos segundos sin saber que decir, se sintió como en su adolescencia y su cara enrojeció...

Si, me llamo Cameron Mitchell, Coronel del SG1...

Mitchell le extendió la mano, pero Oreana solo levemente inclino la cabeza respondiendo a su saludo, aun así ella le sonrió... si, el sabría la existencia de su don en el momento indicado...

Drogus, le pido autorización para que parte de mi equipo nos acompañe y conozca este espléndido lugar...

Si, no veo por que no...

Así, Daniel y Teal'c fueron presentados con Drogus, Oreana e Junay, quien era un renombrado científico, además de ser hermano de Oreana...

Drogus los invitó a recorrer el complejo, el cual a su apreciación era imponente...

Este complejo tiene de construido desde su llegada al planeta?... pregunto Daniel...

No necesariamente, nuestra gente al principio y según las escrituras, vivieron en las naves, y según la adaptación y búsqueda de recursos tanto minerales como alimenticias se pudo iniciar la construcción del complejo, el cual tardo casi un siglo en construirse...

Impresionante... contesto Daniel... pero aun así, su tecnología no es usada tanto como...

La tecnología tiene muchas aplicaciones Doctor... dijo Drogus...

Es verdad Drogus, pero aun así...

Doctor, entiendo sus preguntas, pero aun así no es tiempo de responderlas... y respecto a eso, Junay lo esta esperando... Marub, lleva al Doctor Jackson al laboratorio...

Junay, estos logros son asombrosos, es difícil decirlo, pero en cuestión de ciencias nos llevan siglos de adelantos!, por así decirlo... dijo Daniel...

No Doctor, la vida en su planeta ha sido asombrosa según lo que me ha contado... aunque ha sido conflictiva y quizás se deba a que no han tenido un enemigo en común que los una como un solo pueblo...

Lo que no entendemos aún es la urgencia de Oreana para ir a Atlantis...

Doctor, el portal no había sido usado sino hasta ahora, y solo podía ser usada por los habitantes de su planeta... desde que nuestros antepasados llegaron no ha sido posible un viaje interestelar, sin un transporte adecuado es imposible...

Si, el portal en la tierra tiene poco de haber sido descubierto... pero no ha respondido a mi pregunta...

Nuestro enemigo, el que casi extinguió a un pueblo, sigue acechando... ya que sufrimos la huida, en el exilio nos hemos ido preparando para combatirlos...

Pero Oreana es solo una joven mujer, no tiene sentido...

Doctor, los espectros no tienen ningún sentido y aun así existen y arrasan, según temo, a mas pueblos... por ahora la tierra y Aquila están a salvo, pero las colmenas han despertado y están hambrientas...

Como sabe usted sobre eso?...

Tenemos una profecía y Oreana esta en ella... _"en el despertar del mal, renacerá el bien"_... como ve, la balanza aun no se inclina... ustedes, la gente de la tierra estaban destinados a despertar a Atlantis, y nosotros, la gente de Aquila, proveerá el arma... _"la mano del primero la despertara, el bien lo acompañara"_...

"El guerrero blanco descendiente de la Madre

enfrentara al enemigo más temible con armas nunca vistas,

sembrará la semilla del miedo, del terror y de la confusión entre los espectros,

regresará a la ciudad ancestral para cumplir su destino,

_aun cuando este inicie con ríos de lagrimas.._

_en el despertar del mal, renacerá el bien..._

_los hijos del planeta azul despertarán a la madre de su sueño eterno..._

_el guerrero azul cuidará de la madre y_

_ella lo cuidará y protegerá a sus hijos,_

_descendientes del guerrero blanco y del guerrero azul..."_

Interesante, como una cuento épico... como es que apareció esta profecía?... quien la hizo?...

Cuando llego la nave de Atlantis, entre la gente venia una mujer muy importante, según cuentan las crónicas, al pisar el planeta cayo en trance y mencionó la profecía...

Pero una profecía puede no ser precisa e incluso errática...

Así es... aunque la ciudad Madre despertó, y por la gente de la tierra, su planeta azul... curioso no?...

Pero donde encaja Oreana aquí?.. pregunto Daniel... acaso es ella el guerrero blanco?...

Así es Doctor... dijo Junay... verá, todos aquí somos simples vidas latentes, dependemos de la alimentación, de las emociones, tanto como ustedes, los hijos de la tierra... pero cuando mi hermana y yo éramos pequeños nuestras vidas cambiaron para siempre, fueron marcadas por el ataque de los espectros...

Espectros?...

Si... como usted sabe, nuestros alimentos son cosechados en invernaderos ya que necesitan la luz de la estrella solar, así que ese día fuimos mi padre, mi madre, mi hermana y yo a la cosecha... fuimos los últimos en salir de ahí ya que mi hermana gustaba de unos frutos rojos y mi padre siempre le escogía lo mejor de la recolección... fue entonces cuando apareció uno de ellos y golpeo a mi padre por sorpresa, creo que no sobrevivió al impacto, al ver esto mi madre fue en su ayuda y el espectro la detuvo y... en esto Junay cerro los ojos... ante la mirada de terror de mi hermana y mía, el espectro se alimento de mi madre hasta matarla... Oreana grito y la criatura la miro, primero sorprendido, después con curiosidad, tal vez pensando en lo frágil y pequeña que era, además de su aspecto etéreo... yo temí que fuera a atacar Oreana y lo quise derribar, pero este me agarro con uno de sus brazos y me aventó a unos plantíos, pero desde ahí vi lo que paso... el espectro puso la mano en el pequeño pecho de Oreana y según lo que recuerdo, el espectro empezó a aullar de dolor y su cara empezó a avejentarse a un ritmo asombroso... el mal se revirtió...

Asombroso!... _su destino empezaría con ríos de lagrimas_... pero su gente no tenia el conocimiento del poder de Oreana?...

No Doctor Jackson, desde ese momento mi pueblo la adoptó como alguien especial, fue educada como guerrera y yo me dedique a las ciencias, estudiando teorías y probabilidades genéticas...

Eso explica lo bien entrenada que esta y que usted tenga tantos conocimientos en esta materia, pero un momento, hay algo en esta historia que no entiendo... como encajan los espectros aquí?, siendo que según Drogus ustedes no han tenido contacto con ellos...

En parte esa historia es verdadera... cuando la nave de nuestros ancestros llego a Aquila, fue perseguida por una nave de los espectros... la nave descendió a la superficie y los atlantes estaban preparados para la lucha, así que los capturaron y desde ese entonces han estado aquí...

Pero es mucho tiempo!... siglos y siglos!...

Los atlantes los pusieron en las cámaras especiales donde estaban en una especie de coma profundo, según cuentan las escrituras, pero desde que nació Oreana, algunos se fueron despertando, y los hemos contenido y estudiado...

Y aún hay espectros hibernando en su nave?...

Sí, esa nave se encuentra en una región remota y custodiada, si me pregunta por que no fue destruida, fue por que la misma mujer lo impidió, la localización no se la daré, sencillamente por que la ignoro...

Y temo preguntar pero... a los espectros despiertos, como los han alimentado?...

Eso Doctor es muy difícil de responder, usted sabe que en una comunidad los crímenes se castigan... además de que ha habido voluntarios en etapas moribundas... aun los nativos han sentido fascinación por los espectros y se han ofrecido voluntariamente...

Entiendo... es muy difícil de juzgar, pero lo entiendo...

Doctor Jackson, me temo que es tiempo de retirarme, uno de mis colegas la llevara al comedor, si tiene dudas, por favor, hágamelas saber...

Junay, gracias por su tiempo, y si, en realidad son muchas dudas, espero conocer mas de sus investigaciones científicas...

El asintió con una inclinación de cabeza y se retiro dejando a Daniel pensativo...

& & & &

No!, no podemos... dijo Drogus ante una reunión de su gente...

Es vital que lo sepan, si llega el momento, ellos se expondrán... dijo Murana, una mujer sacerdotisa...

Drogus, esa gente es de confiar, vienen de la tierra, son como nuestros hermanos... dijo Oreana...

Oreana, dijo Hernam, un hombre viejo y dedicado a la ciencia, la gente solo conoce el inicio de la profecía, lo demás y que ha sido guardado para conocimiento del elegido solamente el concilio lo conoce y sabemos que solo se ha cumplido el inicio... y en un tono mas paternal acercándose a la chica... sabes ahora que ellos vendrán y aunque los hombres de la tierra han luchado con ellos, no los han exterminado... y nosotros los enfrentaremos hasta la muerte!... así esta escrito y así será!...

No, no!... dijo Oreana llorando... podemos evacuar, podemos ir a la tierra...

No!, ellos podrían llegar a la tierra a través del portal! Es lo que ellos quieren y debemos impedírselo!, si Aquila no actúa a tiempo, muchos mundos perecerán!... dijo Murana... seria el fin de la raza humana y daría inicio al reinado de los espectros... Aquila los enfrentara... tiene que hacerlo, por el bien de la profecía y de la humanidad...

Eso seria suicidio, ustedes los saben!... dijo Oreana mirándolos... como ciudadana de Aquila, mi deber es quedarme y luchar, no puedo ir a Atlantis, todavía no... dijo la muchacha enfurecida...

Hija, nuestra gente no tiene miedo, todos sabemos que algún día ellos regresaran, tenemos armas, podremos resistirlos... le dijo Hernam... no debemos dejar que los espectros invadan nuestro pueblo y nunca, ningún ciudadano de Aquila dejara que pasen por el portal para ir a la tierra, todo esta dispuesto...

Seria un error dejar que los espectros se enteraran de nuestro trabajo de miles de años... dijo Junay... Oreana, tu lo sabes... si ellos, los espectros, tuvieran una mínima idea de lo que por miles de años se ha profetizado y planeado, estarían viniendo por millones a tratar de matarte y a esclavizar a Aquila...

Se enteraran, poco a poco sabrán de la existencia de Oreana... dijo Drogus... y esa será nuestra recompensa... así se cumplirá la segunda parte de la profecía... nuestro pueblo esta preparado...

Los miembros del concilio de los 4 puntos del planeta votaron y decidieron el destino de su gente, todo estaba preparado...

"Los hijos del Águila se enfrentaran a un último ataque,

el mal pensará que habrá vencido y su confianza

_marcará el inicio de su aniquilación..."_

Oreana caminaba a solas en el complejo, después de la junta del concilio su mente estaba confundida y se encontraba aterrada pensando en la continuación de la profecía... ellos, el concilio, sabían que Aquila perecería bajo el ataque de los espectros... mientras caminaba, la gente la saludaba con respeto y devoción, por que sabían de lo que ella podía ser capaz, los guerreros de Aquila la habían preparado, su hermano hablaba de probabilidades de lo que su cuerpo podría realizar... e iba mas allá de la muerte del espectro... ella lo entendía, puesto que su hermano le había puesto en sus manos todos sus conocimientos... su vida se había transformado desde el asesinato de sus padres... y su muerte seria vengada...


	5. Chapter 5

Naves colmena en Aquila

El equipo SG1 estaba prolongando su estadía en el complejo, ya que cada uno encontraba diversos intereses... Teal'c se preparaba con los guerreros de Aquila, quienes compartían sus técnicas de combate y sus cacerías... Daniel hallaba interés en las escrituras aquilianas y en la población neandertal de Aquila, además de las investigaciones de la comunidad científica de Aquila, lo que le dejaban investigar, según parecía, y el Coronel Mitchell tenia su mente fija en una mujer de cabello blanco...

Oreana pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo acompañada de Cameron y gozaba de su compañía, ya que el le relataba de sus aventuras en otros mundos además de contarle de la vida en la tierra, el coronel Mitchell sabia que ella iría a la tierra antes de ir a Atlantis y trataba de crearle una imagen agradable del caótico mundo del cual él procedía...

El coronel deseaba avanzar en su relación amistosa con la muchacha, lo cual era un poco difícil, ya que ella parecía no estar interesada en ese tipo de relación... ella lo invito a conocer los cuatro puntos del concilio de Aquila en uno de los brincadores blancos los cuales se confundían con el frío paisaje, era muy buena piloto según Cameron y hubiera sido difícil que el hubiera ido en un vehículo de cualquier tipo manejado por una mujer, aunque no se lo dijo... así conocieron a la gente de los tres puntos restantes, la gente de Oreana habitaba el norte, el cual estaba situado en el complejo bajo el hielo, los otros tres, este, oeste y sur eran pequeñas poblaciones, no mas de un millar por complejo... sus viviendas estaban en la superficie y se veían sólidas estructuras de forma similar a los de las casas semejantes a las de la tierra... la gente sabia quien era ella y todo el que la veía la saludaba con respeto...

De regreso al complejo norte, en el brincador blanco, Oreana empezó a detectar señales de advertencia así que de inmediato marco la conexión al complejo...

Oreana llamando a Drogus... Drogus, detecto la presencia de varias naves...

Si Oreana, confirmado... la nave colmena ha despertado, algunas naves espectro son desconocidas, pero según las lecturas su vuelo en Aquila durará algunas horas...

Regresare al complejo... dijo ella...

Naves?.. que naves?... pregunto Cameron...

Los espectros han llegado a Aquila, aunque solo será por algunas horas, esto debido a la geología del planeta, comenzará el enfrentamiento coronel, es necesario evacuar a su gente... Oreana llamando a Junay... evacuación Junay, reúne a la gente de la tierra...

Dios mío!, pero si están cerca de la tierra!... dijo Cameron...

Solo es la vieja nave colmena, no es una flota, esas pequeñas naves quizás sean parte de un reconocimiento de esta parte de la galaxia... es probable que uno de los espectros se haya comunicado...

Pero como?...

Tenemos que investigar como... regresaremos al complejo... aun así tenemos que estar listos para cualquier acontecimiento...

Un momento, necesitaran de nuestra ayuda...

No coronel, mi gente se ha preparado para este momento y ustedes no intervendrán, por eso serán evacuados, es la resolución de mi gente y esa orden será respetada...

No puedo creerlo, pensé que éramos aliados!...

Lo somos coronel, mi gente evitara que los espectros lleguen a la tierra, es la orden primaria, proteger a su planeta...

Pero pueden ir a la tierra, encontraremos otro mundo que sea adecuado y...

Coronel, eso se discutió y esta descartado... el planeta del guerrero azul será defendido aun a costa de mi gente... dijo ella mirando fijamente a Cameron...

Guerrero azul?... que Guerrero azul?... de la profecía?...

Hemos llegado...

Oreana salió rápidamente del brincador y fue con Drogus y su gente, Cameron la siguió de cerca...

Drogus, voy a ir a la colmena...

Oreana, no debes de...

Solo te estoy informando... decía mientras tomaba varias armas... necesitamos saber si el mundo espectro sabe de Aquila y de la Tierra...

Oreana... dijo su hermano...

No Junay, no me digas que no puedo ir... tú no... el momento ha llegado...

Hermana, escúchame, esto es un arma de la tierra... y cargaba una caja... el Teniente Thomas,

-quien cargaba la caja-, así como el Coronel Michell están al tanto, solo te pido que lo escuches para saber su funcionamiento, necesitas destruir esa nave una vez que hayas conseguido la información necesaria...

Esta arma es muy poderosa, dijo el teniente, y puede destruir a una nave colmena, se ha usado y ha tenido resultados positivos, solo tiene que...

Yo iré con ella... dijo Cameron...

No!.. dijo Oreana... es muy peligroso...

Si, ya lo sé... Daniel, será mejor que vayan a la tierra!...

No coronel, lo esperaremos, tenemos que conocer si saben donde esta la tierra, y si lo saben, pues...

No, no diga eso Doctor... aun no lo sabemos... dijo Drogus...

Oreana partió en la nave con Cameron a su lado rumbo al encuentro con la nave colmena...

Llegaron hacia donde estaba la nave de los espectros y pusieron el modo invisible...

Espero que esté seguro de lo que esta haciendo coronel...

Llámame Cameron... y si, estoy muy seguro... así que esto es una nave colmena...

Llena de espectros hambrientos... dijo ella levantando una ceja...

Oh si... dicen que todas tienen una reina...

Así es... Cameron, si accedí a que viniera conmigo tiene que respetar cada orden y decisión que tome...

Bueno yo... esta bien...

En pocas palabras, tiene que obedecerme...

Lo que tu digas... dijo sonriendo y levantando las manos... estoy a tus ordenes...

Oreana manejo la nave hasta el interior de la colmena en el modo invisible y la aterrizó en uno de los andenes...

Cameron, usted se quedara aquí defendiendo la nave...

Que?... no, no voy a dejar que andes por ahí sola...

Coronel...

Esta bien, pero recuerda que podemos comunicarnos, solo llámame si lo necesitas y yo iré a rescatarte..

Oreana solo levanto una ceja y después se retiro... lo que vio Cameron a continuación lo dejo perplejo, mientras Oreana corría iba desapareciendo...

Logró llegar a un corredor donde iban paseando varios espectros enmascarados, ella cerro los ojos y vio hacia donde se dirigían... decidió seguirlos, ya que al ir de modo invisible no podía ser detectada...

Mientras Cameron pensaba... claro, que tonto fui, si Drogus lo dijo, otra clase de tecnología, si las naves pueden ponerse invisibles, por que no una mujer?... que otras sorpresas guardara?...

Oreana llego al gran salón y vio a la reina, quien había despertado de su hibernación... tenía que verla, estudiarla y sondearla con su mente... cerro los ojos y se concentró... veía las imágenes... cartas astrales... la tierra no esta en sus planes, obviamente no saben donde está, vienen por ellos, los espectros de Aquila, los que están despiertos, quieren saber quién los capturó, obviamente humanos, vienen a alimentarse, están hambrientos, hay guerra civil, todos han despertado... planean regresar a Atlantis... John Sheppard... quien eres tú?... la reina espectro sintió que estaban sondeando su mente y buscó con la mirada al causante...

Me ha detectado!... pensó... y abrió los ojos...

La reina miro en dirección hacia donde se encontraba y la encontró... Oreana bajó sin miedo, dispuesta a enfrentarla... la miro como el cazador mira a su objetivo... con la mirada penetrante y fija...

Quien eres tu humana?... dijo la reina sonriendo y mostrando su gran dentadura...

No creo que quieras saberlo... dijo Oreana tranquila...

Oh, una insignificante criatura me habla así a mi?... le dijo mientras Oreana se le seguía acercando... Te acercas a tu muerte muchacha...

Oreana se puso enfrente de ella y no saco su arma intrigando a la reina...

Por que no te defiendes?, tu raza siempre lo hace, o será que me tienes una sorpresa?...

Tal vez...

La reina se relamía, sabia que tenia un buen bocado a su merced y no lo desaprovecharía... le puso la mano en el pecho y sintió el mismo dolor que sintió un espectro hace muchos años...

Oreana la vio mientras envejecía, o lo que parecía serlo, su piel se surcaba de arrugas y caía su rojo cabello... sus gritos llamaban la atención de los espectros quienes veían a su reina sucumbir ante la humana... Oreana no dejaba que ella se soltara, tenia que saber lo que la reina planeaba... y al poco tiempo la reina de los espectros sucumbió... los espectros confundidos las rodeaban, Oreana desapareció...

Llego a la nave apareciéndose a los ojos de Cameron...

Ya te iba a buscar, que paso?...

Cameron, encienda el arma...

Si... y Cameron puso el arma en el anden y la activó...

Tenemos 5 minutos... entraron a la nave y Oreana la hizo despegar, salieron de la colmena y vieron a lo lejos la destrucción de esa nave de espectros...

Bueno, ya no tenemos de que preocuparnos... dijo el...

Todavía quedan los cientos de naves pequeñas, seguirán su rumbo a Aquila...

Podemos hacernos cargo de ellas...

Entienda Cameron, ustedes no deben de intervenir...

El brincador blanco llego a Aquila, su gente ya tenia conocimiento de la destrucción de la colmena... Cameron y Oreana comunicaron al resto del equipo SG1 y a Drogus con parte del concilio de los planes de esa nave, la cual era rescatar a los espectros capturados...

Pero por que a ellos?... dijo Daniel... quizás saben la localización de la tierra...

Oreana palideció... si Doctor, tiene razón, la imagen de un planeta azul quedo grabada en mi mente cuando...

El primer espectro?... pregunto Daniel...

Que primer espectro?... pregunto Cameron...

Si Doctor Jackson... afirmo Oreana...

Rápidamente se dirigieron al lugar donde estaban arraigados los espectros... eran tres, dos enmascarados y uno mas pequeño y sumamente delgado...

Cuando Oreana se acerco a la especie de jaula, los dos espectros enmascarados se alejaron instintivamente... el delgado se quedo observándola ignorando a los demás humanos...

Ella abrió la jaula e intento entrar, Cameron trato de detenerla, pero este a su vez fue detenido por dos guardias de Aquila...

No!, que intentas hacer?... te lastimaran!... dijo el...

Se han comunicado con ellos no es así?... le dijo Oreana al espectro...

Has crecido humana... le respondió...

Respóndame!...

Vaya, no son tan tontos como pensábamos... dijo con su grave voz...

Pero como?.. dijo Daniel... telepatía?...

Eres diferente de los otros... le dijo el espectro a Oreana... y ella mirándolo fijamente le puso las manos en su pecho, el espectro grito... Oreana retiró las manos... tal vez lo soy... le contestó... el espectro cayó al suelo, los otros dos se alejaron mas... era obvio lo que habían visto... ella salió de la jaula...

Estos espectros saben donde está la tierra... y tomó el arma y les disparó a los tres...

Obviamente ya no... termino Cameron...

Aquila se preparó para el ataque, el SG1 se quedó, sabían que tenían que partir con Oreana y asegurarse de que ningún espectro cruzara el portal... el concilio asintió para que ella se quedara a la lucha...

Las naves espectro se dirigieron a los pequeños poblados de este, sur y oeste... los ciudadanos de Aquila sucumbieron... solo quedaba el complejo bajo el hielo...

Oreana, es tiempo de que vayas a la tierra, aquí no hay nada que hacer, tienes que tomar el brincador blanco... le dijo Junay a su hermana... hazlo, tienes que hacerlo, si a ti te pasa algo en Aquila y no llegas a Atlantis todo se habrá perdido...

No me iré sin ti... sabes que no podría hacerlo sola...

Hermana, es imposible...

Nada lo es...

Junay... intervino Daniel... su hermana tiene razón, sus conocimientos en la tierra serían de gran ayuda para nosotros y para su hermana…

Es cierto Junay, tienes que acompañarlos... dijo Drogus... deprisa, no hay tiempo!... toma, este es tu trabajo, le dijo entregándole unos escritos... aquí esta la historia de Aquila, asegúrate que nadie nos olvide... y les tocó los hombros de ambos... ustedes serán testigos del inicio de la aniquilación de la plaga...

Oreana es tiempo de ir a la tierra... le dijo Cameron... el SG1 los acompaño y abordaron el brincador blanco, atravesaron el portal... rumbo a la tierra...

En Aquila, el concilio, al ver que el brincador blanco se marchaba puso una de las bombas de la tierra una vez que se cerro el agujero de gusano y el aro estallo... nadie atravesaría ese portal jamás...

Aquila sucumbió y su civilización fue destruida, al igual que los espectros que los arrasaron...


	6. Chapter 6

Oreana en la tierra

El brincador blanco llegó a la tierra, en el iban Oreana, Junay, el Coronel Mitchell, Daniel y Teal'c...

Y Cuatro semanas después, encontrándose reunidos en la sala de juntas en el complejo Cheyenne el equipo hablaba sobre lo que había pasado...

El Dedalous confirma que no hay rastro alguno de naves espectro en Aquila, o de lo que alguna vez lo fue -dijo el General Landry al SG1-, no sabemos si hay sobrevivientes aquilianos, aunque suponemos que ninguno, también hay perdidas de neanderthales, fue una sangrienta lucha,

también se confirma que el stargate de Aquila fue destruido por los habitantes al pasar ustedes por el, no quedo rastro de civilización alguna, esa gente mantuvo su promesa y defendió a la tierra hasta sus ultimas consecuencias... algo más, el planeta dejará de existir, después de que salieron de él a través del portal ha habido catástrofes a nivel mundial, tal parece que Aquila esta a punto de morir...

El planeta estallará?, pero cómo?... preguntó Cameron...

Según los estudios de la atmósfera y de los escritos proporcionados a nosotros por el doctor Junay, el planeta estaba recubierto por una nube negra desde hace millones de años, es como la capa de ozono para nosotros, una vez que fue usado el portal, extrañamente los pocos restos de la nube que quedaban desaparecieron, esto lo confirmó el Daedalous, lo que al parecer provocaría muchos desastres...

General, la nave Dedalous esta confirmada para ir a Pegaso?... dijo Daniel cambiando de tema tras el bochornoso silencio...

Si, en dos semanas... y con respecto a su invitada me temo que no hay autorización todavía para su partida a Atlantis...

Autorización?... General, no puedo creerlo, su pueblo se sacrificó por la tierra y aun así el gobierno rechaza su única y ultima petición?... dijo Daniel...

Esto esta fuera de mis manos Doctor... dijo el General... Oreana y su hermano tienen que cumplir cuarentena en el complejo y...

Cuarentena?, pero General, no creo que Oreana o Iunay sean portadores de enfermedad alguna y menos que ella sea vulnerable, además, creo que hace mas falta en Atlantis que en la tierra... dijo Daniel...

Es una guerrera y su batalla esta en Pegaso... dijo Teal'c...

Esta bien, dijo resignado, veré lo que puedo hacer...

Mientras, el Coronel Cameron se encontraba muy callado, pensando en sentimientos encontrados, ya que por una parte pensaba que el destino de la muchacha de Aquila era, efectivamente Atlantis y por otro, en el fondo deseaba que esa cuarentena se extendiera indefinidamente...

& & & &

Junay tenia ante si a Oreana, quien era su hermana, estaban solos en una parte de la enfermería... Oreana estaba muy callada... ellos eran los dos últimos sobrevivientes de la civilización de Aquila, tantos amigos muertos, tanta gente... y ahora estaban en este mundo, el cual su pueblo defendió hasta sus ultimas consecuencias...

Su hermano también lo estaba, pero se concentraba en las notas, en su trabajo, en contar sobre la gente que una vez fue su pueblo... tenia que seguir con su trabajo, la batalla apenas había comenzado...

Quizás para ya no hablar sobre la pérdida, Oreana se concentró en el trabajo genético de su hermano, quien ante si conservaba las muestras genéticas de la extinta población de su pueblo...

Hermano dime, por que mi prometido de la región sur no se presentó al encuentro?... estuve varios días esperando y...

Junay tomo un largo suspiro y con aire de resignación volteo a mirarla de frente...

Oreana, de nuevo no encontramos a nadie que cumpliera tus características, nos mandaron muestras y no hubo coincidencia genética, nada habría pasado...

Por lo menos me hubieras ahorrado el viaje, aunque tu sabes que disfruto las cacerías... dijo con melancolía...

Lo siento...

Pero si no hubiera ido, no me hubiera encontrado con esta gente de esta tierra, como le llaman al planeta azul... dijo pensativa...es posible que con la tecnología de este planeta puedas seguir con tus investigaciones?...

Si... creo que es posible... y no te preocupes, aquí tengo mas material para seguir investigando, y es posible que encuentre algo... la población terrestre es muy superior en numero...

Es vital la procreación, tu lo sabes... le dijo ella...

Quizás en Atlantis esté tu respuesta...

Pero aún estamos en cuarentena como se refieren ellos a este encierro... habrá nieve aquí como en Aquila?...

Creo que si, en los polos...

Entonces es un planeta caliente...

Lo curioso es que ellos le llaman tierra, aunque en realidad esta rodeado de agua... viste las imágenes de este planeta?... junglas, desiertos, islas, continentes habitados por miles de especies!...

En eso entraron Daniel y Cameron...

Como se sienten?...

Encerrados... contesto Oreana...

Lo siento... pero les tengo buenas noticias... su viaje a Atlantis ha sido autorizado...

Doctor Jackson, antes de irnos a Atlantis podría ser posible visitar el complejo en Antártica?...

No veo por que no... deje que lo consulte con el General...

El General les autorizó el viaje a la antártica...

Transportándose en el brincador blanco en el modo invisible Oreana, Daniel, Junay y Cameron llegaron al complejo...

La cara de Oreana mostraba melancolía... el hielo fue su hábitat natural desde su nacimiento y ahora lo veía, lo olía, lo podía sentir... al bajarse de la nave, Oreana tocó de inmediato el mar blanco de nieve, Junay hizo lo mismo, extrañaban su elemento...

Entraron al complejo y extrañamente se sentía un halo de energía...

Es extraño... dijo Daniel... casi no hay energía aquí y sin embargo...

Por aquí... les dijo Oreana...

Todos se dirigieron al centro del complejo, donde estaba situada una gran silla...

Coronel, conoce usted a la persona quien se sentó aquí?... quien activo el complejo?... pregunto Junay...

Si, el Coronel Sheppard...

Sheppard!... dijo Oreana sorprendida...

Por que la sorpresa Oreana?... dijo Cameron... te recuerda algo o alguien?...

Ella no contestó, no les dijo que Sheppard estaba en los pensamientos de esa reina de la colmena, lo tenía muy presente...

Sheppard y su equipo han tenido contacto continuo con los espectros, creo que se ha convertido en una especie de enemigo público para ellos... explico Daniel...

Y dígame Coronel, donde esta este Coronel Sheppard?... preguntó la chica...

En Atlantis... dijo Cameron algo apesumbrado por el interés de ella...

La mirada de Oreana estaba fija en la silla, sin decir nada se sentó en ella y el complejo tomó vida...

Junay, será mejor que me explique que esta pasando... le dijo Daniel...

No puedo Doctor, esto es algo imprevisto...

Oreana, será mejor que te levantes de esa silla!... se escuchaba al coronel Mitchell... pero ella no podía oírlo... estaba en una especie de trance...

Esta es la dirección de Atlantis... dijo Daniel mirando la posición planetaria en una proyección en lo alto de la sala... Oreana se paró de su silla y se mantuvo en silencio, los demás lo hicieron por igual, solo comprendieron que ella era descendiente de los antiguos y fácilmente podía activar la silla...

Después regresaron al complejo en las montañas Chayanne...

En el cuarto asignado para ella, Oreana se encontraba dormida, pero a altas horas de la medianoche ella abrió los ojos y estaba en trance y así se dirigió hacia el portal, varios oficiales trataron de impedírselo pero ellas los alejaba fácilmente arrojándolos hacia las paredes, el Coronel Mitchell fue avisado e inmediatamente fue a su encuentro, Oreana llego al frente del portal y al intentar entrar en él, Cameron la detuvo impidiendo que lo atravesara con un rayo paralizador, al reponerse ella del trance, el portal se cerró...

Por que me detuvo?... que pasa?...

No podías pasarlo... si en Atlantis no abren el portal hubieras muerto en el trayecto... medidas de seguridad terrestres...

Así es Oreana... dijo Daniel... por que no nos dijiste de esto?...

No podía decir nada, esperaba una negativa de parte suya... les contestó...

Aun y cuando se haya autorizado tu viaje en el Daedalous...

Es mas sencillo por el portal... dijo ella...

Lo sabemos, aun así no hagas nada sin ponernos en aviso, de acuerdo?... le impuso Mitchell...

Es imposible!... alego Daniel... el portal no se pudo abrir, no tenia la energía suficiente debido a que no estaba conectado...

Junay no dijo nada, estaba pensativo...

& & & &

Mientras, en Atlantis pasaba algo imprevisto...

A la medianoche el coronel Sheppard se levanto de su cama, se vistió y se dirigió hacia donde estaba situado el portal... a esa hora había muy poca vigilancia y los guardias al verlo lo saludaron mas el no respondió, solo tenia un objetivo...

Llego hacia el panel del centro del portal y lo abrió esperando que alguien lo pasara...

Entrada, un agujero de gusano!... se escucho decir a uno de los oficiales...

Coronel Sheppard! Que esta pasando?... se escucho a la Coronel Samantha Carter, quien había visto desde su oficina el extraño comportamiento del Coronel...

Pero el Coronel no le respondió... estaba en trance...

De pronto John soltó los controles...

Coronel? Esta usted bien?...

Que?... yo?... si...

Creo que no, ahora mismo ira a la enfermería...

Samantha se comunico a la enfermería anunciando que el Coronel Sheppard se dirigía para allá...

John no dijo nada, solo tenia en su mente la nieve del antártico, la veía y pensaba que la sentía...


	7. Chapter 7

Nave colmena en Atlantis Nave colmena en Atlantis

Los últimos días de Oreana en la tierra fueron apacibles, casi siempre estaba acompañada por Cameron, quien aun intentaba conseguir algo mas que una amistad con ella, pero sin recompensa... pareciera que Oreana pensara en alguien mas...

Los dos se encontraban en las afueras del complejo, en las faldas de la montaña...

Oreana, le dijo, se que muy pronto dejaras la tierra, pero antes quiero darte un pequeño obsequio...

Obsequio?, pregunto ella...

Si, nunca antes te los habían dado?...

Si, pero...

Es algo pequeño, dijo, y de su chaqueta saco un pequeño estuche de terciopelo negro, el cual abrió ante sus intensos ojos azules... era un anillo de platino con un diamante de un azul intenso que brillaba con la luz...

Que es?...

Es una joya que aprecian mucho las mujeres de aquí, la escogí pensando en tus ojos, creo que son del mismo color...

Creo que si, brilla con la luz de tu estrella...

Te lo puedo poner?...

En mi mano?, si... y se lo coloco en el cuarto dedo de su mano izquierda...

Me gustaría que los usaras siempre cuando estés en Atlantis, podrías hacerlo por mi?...

Si, dijo ella indiferente mirando la gema...

Cameron sonrió para si, el sabia lo que el anillo significaba en la tierra y también en Atlantis...

& & & &

Daniel y Cameron fueron autorizados para acompañar a los jóvenes de Aquila en el Daedalous a su viaje a Atlantis, el viaje fue tranquilo y sin complicaciones...

El Coronel Caldwell observó con interés a los pasajeros, ya que al igual que él, habían enfrentado a los espectros, pensaba que al equipo de Atlantis les sería beneficioso tener a nuevos aliados, y mas siendo estos descendientes directos de los atlantes... con melancolía pensaba en la Dra. Weir, de quien aún no había superado su pérdida...

Oreana miraba la ventanilla y veía interesada el espacio infinito, tan lejos de su mundo y en una nave extraña, ahora ya no usaba la ropa de su pueblo, la gente de la tierra los había administrado con ropa de su equipo, e inconscientemente los había adoptado y estaban bajo su cuidado... en su corta estancia en el planeta azul, como ellos lo conocían, Oreana y Junay tuvieron mas contacto con la gente, se enteraron de sus costumbres, aleccionados por el Dr. Jackson, quien amablemente los introdujo en los principales hábitos terrestres, entre ellos el alimenticio, probaron cosas tan extrañas como el chocolate, que, según Jackson, era uno de los alimentos mas adictivos, aunque uno de los mas ricos y apreciados en el mundo, y frutas del trópico, desconocidas para ellos, ya que su alimentación aquiliana consistía en proteínas y fibras, aunque de algunos granos hacían una pasta parecida a un potaje, que a Daniel le parecía a la avena, aunque un poco dulce... fue muy amable Daniel, pensó Oreana, además de muy inteligente, le agradaban las personas inteligentes, quizás le recordaban a su hermano...

Junay en esos momentos estaba en su camarote repasando las profecías, el también sabia el resto de ella, sabia que en unos días conocerían al guerrero azul y lo que significaría en la vida de su hermana, lo primero era conocer su perfil genético, eso era muy importante, ¿pero quien seria?, solo su hermana lo reconocería...

Faltaban unas horas para la llegada a Atlantis cuando los sensores del Daedalous detectaron a una nave colmena, el Coronel Caldwell inmediatamente se comunicó a Atlantis con la Coronel Samantha Carter...

Coronel Carter, aquí el Daedalous...

Si Coronel Caldwell...

Creemos que una nave espectro se dirige hacia ustedes...

Así es Coronel, una visita no muy agradable, pero la presencia del Daedalous nos será de ayuda...

Según los sensores, esa nave estará con ustedes en 3 horas, nosotros llegaremos en 4...

Podremos resistir Coronel, el escudo funciona por ahora...

Eso espero, Caldwell fuera...

El Coronel se dirigió hacia sus invitados con sombrío semblante, Atlantis sería atacada de nuevo y el Daedalous estaría fuera de su rango para poder ayudarlos, una hora era mucho tiempo...

& & & &

Mientras, en Atlantis, Rodney y Zelenka se encontraban haciendo reparaciones en el módulo donde estaba el zpm...

Estas revisiones deberían haberse realizado cada semana... dijo Rodney con una herramienta en la mano...

Se hicieron Rodney... dijo Zelenka mientras hacia unos cálculos con una computadora portátil...

Si claro, y ahora me puedes explicar como es que hay fallas en el sistema de conducción?...

Tu eres el experto Rodney... termino diciéndole...

Rodney, como están por ahí?... era Samantha, comunicándose con ellos...

Obviamente el sistema de conducción no funciona, tendré que hacer un puente entre estos controles...

Bien, en cuanto tiempo estarán listos?...

Creo que comeré aquí la comida y la cena, así que serian tan amables de mandarme algo?...

Rodney, le dijo Samantha con semblante serio, una nave colmena se dirige hacia Atlantis, ese arreglo tiene que hacerse ahora...

Que buen momento para que nos visiten!, de seguro tienen una agenda donde indica cuando va a fallar el escudo!... dijo Rodney mientras estaba arreglando unos cables por debajo de la consola...

Rodney!... dijo Samantha...

Esta bien, no creo que me manden la cena...

Esa nave vendrá en menos de tres horas... dijo la Coronel Carter...

Rodney y Zelenka se miraron preocupados, pues sabían que la reparación requeriría de más tiempo y el escudo solo estaría funcionando al cincuenta por ciento, lo cual sería insuficiente para la protección de la ciudad, estaban en peligro y lo sabían...

El Dr. McKay le comunico a Samantha lo grave de la situación...

& & & &

Dos largas horas pasaron en Atlantis, la gente estaba enterada y Samantha había tomado la decisión de evacuar mandando a la mayoría de la gente a un lugar seguro, solo estaban en Atlantis unos cuantos oficiales, Rodney, Zelenka y ella...

Atlantis?, aquí Sheppard, se escuchó la voz del Coronel a bordo del brincador a punto de entrar al stargate del espacio...

Coronel Sheppard?, como les fue en su viaje?, contesto Samantha tratando de mantenerse serena...

Bien, las negociaciones estuvieron tranquilas, aunque el hijo del jefe quería a Teyla a cambio de varias cosechas, dijo sonriendo ante la mirada seria de Teyla y la sonrisa de Ronon...

Interesante, se escucho a Samantha...

El brincador paso el portal sin complicaciones, y al hacerlo los controles empezaron a lanzar sonidos de alerta...

Atlantis?, uno espectros vienen en camino... dijo John ...

Lo sabemos Coronel, una nave colmena...

Como están por aquí?...

El escudo no funciona correctamente, creo que no resistirá al ataque y el daedalous tardará en llegar por lo menos una hora...

Sheppard miró preocupado a Teyla y a Ronon, sabían que quizás Atlantis, antes de ser ocupada sería autodestruida, esto para evitar que los espectros llegaran a la tierra; los sensores del brincador indicaban que la nave colmena estaba aproximadamente a unos cuantos minutos de su rango, tenían que hacer algo antes de que el daedalous llegara...

Tal vez si... y el Coronel Sheppard le explicó el plan a Samantha...

John, espero que su idea funcione... dijo Samantha...

Yo también, Sheppard fuera... y dirigió el brincador afuera de Atlantis rumbo al espacio...

Sabía que esas bombas servirían para algo... pensó Sheppard acordándose del intercambio que habían hecho con el pueblo de Levef, pues para evitar que el hijo del jefe se enojara, le dieron unas espadas de su anterior intercambio, y este les dio unas bombas explosivas, las cuales les indico que eran útiles para abrir caminos... el pueblo de Levef era pacífico y las espadas las utilizaban para cortar madera o disecar animales de caza, no para la guerra, así como los explosivos para mantener rutas comerciales, en las minas o para el cultivo... quizás solo se exacerbaban para conseguir cónyuges, y eso lo aprendieron tras el fugaz cortejo de Teyla, a quien el hijo del jefe, Trof, un hombre alto y robusto, le obsequió una fruta madura, signo de cortejo entre su pueblo, Teyla, al morderla sellaba el trato, pero esto los visitantes no lo sabían, y básicamente las negociaciones trataron de eso, la cuales terminaron exitosamente tras la promesa de que los visitantes corrieran la voz de que Trof necesitaba de su tercera y última esposa entre los planetas conocidos... aunque a Sheppard no le agradaba la idea de que el Stargate sirviera de agencia de citas para solteros...


	8. Chapter 8

Otra Reina muere

El brincador cambió al modo invisible y se dirigió hacia el encuentro con la nave colmena, el plan era simple, dejar algunos explosivos en sitios estratégicos y salir de ahí rápidamente.

Mientras, el dadealous se acercaba rápidamente hacia Atlantis...

Oreana percibía el peligro y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su brincador blanco, ya estaban enterados de la situación de la nave colmena y los datos que necesitaba los encontraría en su nave, Mitchell nuevamente decidió acompañarla...

En el brincador Oreana manejó el sistema de datos con el que estaba provisto la nave, la cual contaba con el esquema de la nave colmena, datos extraídos de los espectros de Aquila, le indicó a Mitchell cual eran los lugares mas vulnerables de la nave y le explicó que utilizaría el mismo plan que en Aquila, el cual sería introducirse en la nave de nuevo, así ni el daedalous ni Atlantis se expondrían al ataque masivo de esa gran nave, aunque el coronel no estaba plenamente convencido...

Coronel Mitchell, se encuentran en el brincador blanco?, preguntó el coronel Caldwell por el intercomunicador...

Si Coronel, tenemos un plan...

Ya me habían informado de que su acompañante aquilana había destruido una nave colmena, pero tomen en cuenta de que es mucho el riesgo para ustedes, serían vulnerables en esa nave...

Señor, media hora para el encuentro, le informo uno de los oficiales al Coronel Caldwell...

Bien, Coronel Mitchell, me gustaría conocer mas a fondo ese plan de ustedes...

& & & &

El Coronel Sheppard aterrizó el brincador en uno de los vastos corredores de la nave colmena, todos salieron del brincador, el cual seguiría en el modo invisible, e iban cargando unas cajas con explosivos. Misteriosamente Sheppard guiaba a sus compañeros a sitios estratégicos, parecía que se le habían grabado en su mente, lo hacían de modo que los espectros no los vieran, habiendo puesto la mayoría de esas armas, se dirigirían al brincador, y de ahí los harían explotar a una distancia considerable, el plan pareciera que tendría éxito a no ser que...

Unos espectros los habían encontrado y los llevaron a una de las jaulas, ya conocidas por ellos en ocasiones anteriores, el plan había fallado, por ahora...

& & & &

Finalmente el daedalous llego hacia el sistema donde se encontraba Atlantis, el Coronel Caldwell se comunico con Samantha confirmándole de su llegada, quien los puso al tanto de la situación del equipo del Coronel Sheppard en la nave colmena...

Coronel Caldwell!, se escucho la voz de Oreana, vamos en camino hacia la nave...

Coronel, estamos listos... dijo el Coronel Mitchell refiriéndose a los explosivos atómicos que les acababan de suministrar...

El Coronel Caldwell decidió que el brincador blanco se dirigiera hacia la nave colmena, pues estaba seguro que el equipo de Sheppard no sobreviviría el ataque...

La nave daedalous se escondió detrás de una de las lunas en un rango imperceptible a los sensores de la nave colmena, el brincador blanco salió de la nave dirigiéndose hacia la nave enemiga, Oreana no se sentía tranquila, tenia que alcanzar deprisa a esa nave, alguien estaba en peligro...

& & & &

En la nave colmena, Sheppard, Teyla y Ronon seguían encarcelados, suponían que serían el alimento de esas bestias y John no estaba muy a gusto con eso pues en el pasado había experimentado muchas veces ese temible y mortal dolor, pero estaba tranquilo pese a ello, no sabia por que, pero lo estaba...

Un espectro delgado, seguido de otros dos mas altos y con máscara se acercaron a su celda, el delgado de aspecto etéreo abrió la puerta y mostrando sus afilados dientes les dedicó una sonrisa macabra, empezó a hablar en esa voz con ese tono espectral...

Coronel Sheppard, bienvenido...

Si, que alegría de estar aquí… le contesto John sarcásticamente…

Los dos espectros grandes tomaron de los brazos a John para llevarlo a otro lado, el les dirigió una significativa mirada a Teyla y a Ronon para que no hicieran algún movimiento de lo cual se pudieran arrepentir, tras esto se llevaron al Coronel...

En el camino el espectro delgado no le dirigió la palabra a John, por lo que este solo se dedicó a observar, presentía que lo llevarían a una de las cámara principales de la nave y estaba en lo cierto...

& & & &

Mientras tanto, el brincador blanco había aterrizado en el andén de la nave colmena, no muy lejos del otro brincador, el cual ya había sido localizado por Oreana, antes de salir de la nave, la cual estaba en modo invisible como la otra, hizo unos ajustes en los controles, pero no le comentó nada a Mitchell...

Los dos salieron de ella llevando un explosivo grande el cual sería ubicado a unos cuantos metros de ahí, después de activarla, se dirigieron a rescatar al equipo de Sheppard, Oreana no se había invisibilizado debido a que iba acompañada y tenían que permanecer juntos mientras pudieran, llegaron al pasillo de las celdas y el Coronel reconoció a Teyla y a Ronon...

El Coronel abrió la celda y así pudieron salir de ella, preguntando a su vez por el Coronel Sheppard, de quien le informaron que los espectros se lo habían llevado.

Síganme!, dijo Oreana rápidamente, Ronon y Teyla miraron con curiosidad a la acompañante del Coronel, pero ahora no había tiempo de hacer preguntas o de hacer las presentaciones, la vida del Coronel Sheppard corría peligro...

& & & &

John fue llevado a una especie de gran salón, antes ya había estado en uno parecido, así que no se interesaba mucho en el, aunque la luz azul le molestaba un poco, a lo lejos se veía una sombra, es una reina, supuso, y estaba en lo cierto, era la reina de la nave colmena, la cual se acercó rápidamente al coronel, tenía hambre y John lo sabía...

Hola humano... le dijo la reina, alta y delgada de cabellos negros azulados y ojos grandes y crueles...

Hola?, le contesto Sheppard siguiendo el mismo tono sarcástico...

Alégrate, no cualquiera alimenta a una reina...

Si, bueno, respecto a eso...

La reina paró de hablar por el momento y lo que parecía ser el poder mental que usaban los espectros, hizo que John se arrodillara enfrente de ella...

El trataba de luchar para evitar ser el alimento de esa reina, pero la mente de ella era muy poderosa, su cuerpo no respondía...

Oreana llegó rápidamente a la sala seguida de sus acompañantes, para su sorpresa no habían sido detectados, quizás la presencia de Oreana los alejaba; lo primero que vieron en la sala fue la figura de John frente a la reina, quien estaba mostrando su mano para alimentarse...

El Coronel Mitchell apuntó su arma a la reina pero Oreana lo evitó, lo miró y se alejó corriendo a la pareja, velozmente fue corriendo hacia John, lo último que vieron fue que a pocos centímetros de él la chica se desmaterializó, evidentemente se había introducido en el cuerpo del Coronel Sheppard, pero ni este la sintió ni la reina dio cuenta de ello para su desgracia, pues en cuanto puso la mano sobre el pecho de él se empezó a avejentar rápidamente aullando de dolor, John estaba sorprendido al igual que Teyla y Ronon, finalmente la reina murió, separó su mano y calló al suelo sin vida y John se empezó a sentir débil por lo que también se dejó caer en el suelo...

Los espectros estaban arribando tras escuchar el grito de dolor de su reina, no sabían que había pasado, estaban confundidos, y aprovechando esto, Ronon cargó a John, él y Teyla siguieron al Coronel Mitchell para salir de ahí los más rápido posible dirigiéndose a los brincadores, cuando llegaron al blanco, automáticamente se prendió, se cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia el destino marcado, el cual era el daedalous, además de que el brincador de Atlantis los seguía, eso era lo que había hecho Oreana, le había dejado instrucciones automáticas a los brincadores...

John seguía inconsciente, pero el brincador siguió su ruta sin complicaciones, salieron de la nave colmena y a una distancia segura se escucharon las detonaciones de los explosivos, destruyendo así a esa nave de los espectros, habían tenido éxito en su misión, Atlantis se había salvado a tiempo, pero Teyla y Ronon seguían intrigados mirando la figura inerte de Sheppard y mirando al Coronel Mitchell, el cual se mantenía en silencio mirando también a John...


	9. Chapter 9

Despertando de un sueño

Los brincadores arribaron al daedalous, ahí fueron atendidos rápidamente por el personal de la nave llevándolos a todos a la enfermería...

Ronon, Teyla y el Coronel Mitchell fueron dados de alta inmediatamente al comprobarse que no habían sufrido de daños físicos, pero no el Coronel Sheppard quien seguía inconsciente...

Arribaron a la enfermería el Coronel Caldwell seguido muy de cerca por Junay, hermano de Oreana, y de Daniel...

Cameron, donde esta ella?... la pregunta había sido hecha por Daniel, quien evidentemente preguntaba por Oreana...

El Coronel no le respondió inmediatamente, seguía callado...

Ella esta dentro de él... dentro del Coronel Sheppard!... contestó Teyla un poco confusa en busca de respuestas...

Como?, Junay, usted sabe algo?... le preguntó Daniel...

Como le dije alguna vez coronel, no conocemos el total potencial de mi hermana, esto es tan nuevo para mi como para ustedes, dijo mientras sacaba instrumental de inspección de origen aquiliano para revisar al Coronel Sheppard...

Pero no sería lógico que se separará de el una vez terminado todo esto?... dijo Cameron finalmente...

En verdad ese sería el camino adecuado... dijo Junay pensativo...

Coronel Caldwell, se escuchó una voz en el intercomunicador, en diez minutos llegaremos a la órbita de Atlantis...

Entendido, Caldwell fuera; bien, veo que este es un problema con el que lidiaremos en Atlantis, y se despidió de ellos para ir al cuarto de comando...

Como esta él?, preguntó Teyla a Junay...

Según mis lecturas no hay problemas fisiológicos internos de gravedad, quiero decir, no está en peligro, está simplemente dormido...

Pero ella Junay, que hay de ella?, pregunto Cameron ansiosamente...

Mis lecturas sólo lo registran a él, dijo Junay mientras tensaba sus mandíbulas evidentemente preocupado, pareciera que no quisiera ser detectada, pensó para sí...

& & & &

El daedalous llegó finalmente a la ciudad de Atlantis y sus ocupantes fueron transportados inmediatamente, el Coronel Caldwell puso al tanto a Samantha de lo ocurrido, además introdujo a los invitados...

Y en la enfermería seguía inconsciente el Coronel Sheppard...

Samantha reunió a su equipo de oficiales en una de las oficinas privadas de la ciudad...

Así que el cuerpo de Sheppard esta invadido?... preguntó Rodney divertido... como en esas películas de terror?...

Si Rodney... dijo Samantha...

Esperemos que cuando recobre la conciencia no tenga comportamientos extraños o algo parecido... siguió el Dr. Mckay...

Rodney, de todas las personas aquí, del que menos esperaba que se burlara de esta situación es a ti, según tengo entendido, no hace mucho tiempo tu también escuchabas voces extrañas, además de haber adquirido un peculiar comportamiento... dijo Samantha...

Si, bueno... acordándose de aquella vez cuando su cuerpo había actuado de receptáculo para la teniente Cadman, escuchando su voz, la confusión, la batalla de ambas mentes para adueñarse de su cuerpo para ponerlo en riesgo de muerte... y ya no le quedaron mas ganas de burlarse...

Coronel Carter, dijo Teyla, esa mujer salvó al Coronel Sheppard de una muerte segura, así que no creo que le haga mas daño, incluso su hermano ha apoyado esta idea...

Si, su hermano esta en la enfermería cuidándolo ahora, por lo que sé era un médico de Aquila...

Aquila?, preguntó Ronon...

En realidad la junta de hoy es para informarles de los nuevos habitantes con los que contará Atlantis, ellos son Junay, a quien ya conocen y Oreana, su hermana, ambos son del planeta Aquila y son descendientes directos de los Atlantes...

Son atlantes?... preguntó Rodney muy interesado...

Se consideran Aquilianos, aún y cuando su civilización fue destruida hace unos meses, ellos son los únicos sobrevivientes...

Pero cómo?, ella mató a un espectro de una manera de la que no habíamos conocido jamás, si su gente puede hacer eso, entonces por que su pueblo fue arrasado por los espectros?... dijo Teyla...

Tal parece que ella es la única que puede hacer eso... dijo Samantha...

Eso e invadir el cuerpo de Sheppard... dijo Rodney mientras tecleaba algo muy interesado en su computadora portátil...

Pues eso si hace eso para destruir a los espectros será muy bien recibida por mi parte... dijo Ronon...

Bien, les presentaré más tarde al Dr. Junay, espero que lo traten con la cortesía adecuada y espero que se lleven bien, lo decía mientras miraba a Rodney, quien seguía muy interesado en unas notas...

& & & &

Casi treinta y seis horas más tarde, en la enfermería, el Coronel Sheppard abrió repentinamente sus ojos, miró en donde estaba y se sentó en su cama, se sentía bien, así que no estaba seguro de por qué estaba ahí si no había sufrido daño alguno por parte de la reina, más bien ella sufrió y mucho, pero bien se lo tenía merecido, pensó sonriendo...

Se vistió y se fue directo al comedor, tenía hambre, al llegar ahí había poca gente, tomó una de las charolas y se sirvió un guisado de carne con puré de papas, algo de pan y fruta, así como una agua embotellada, por lo que se veía ya era la hora de la cena, se sentó solo en una de las mesas y empezó a comer...

En esos momentos entraron al comedor Teyla, Ronon y Mckay atrás de ellos, pero no vieron a John hasta que se sirvieron sus alimentos y fueron a buscar una mesa, los tres se miraron confundidos y se fueron a sentar junto a él...

Seguían en silencio pues no sabían que decirle, sólo lo miraban...

Pero John se dio cuenta y no le pareció divertido...

Me van a decir ahora por que están tan callados y me miran como si fuera un fenómeno de circo?... dijo John un tanto enojado...

Ja ja, fenómeno de circo!, que chistoso... dijo Rodney riéndose del comentario...

Coronel, -dijo Teyla-, como se siente?...

Yo?, bien, por que?...

Lo dieron de alta en la enfermería?, siguió Teyla preguntando...

No, yo solo me salí, me siento bien, no tenía por que estar ahí... dijo John mientras cortaba un pedazo de carne para llevárselo a su boca...

Pero los tres lo seguían mirando...

Saben?, esto me está fastidiando de verdad, que es lo que me miran tanto?...

Pero ninguno quiso contestarle...

El Coronel Sheppard terminó su cena y se dirigió a hablar con Samantha, algo había pasado con él y esos tres no querían o no se atrevían a decirle nada, que podía ser tan grave como para ocultárselo?...


	10. Chapter 10

Es una broma verdad

Capítulo 10

Es una broma verdad?.. preguntó John a Samantha en su oficina...

Coronel, temo decirle que no es ninguna broma... contestó ella...

Pero cómo?, no sentí nada, se supone que se debe sentir algo cuando, bueno, usted sabe a que me refiero... dijo John...

Samantha no supo que contestarle y en ese momento, -muy oportuno pensó ella-, llegaron a su oficina Daniel seguido de Junay y de Cameron...

Buenas noches Coronel... dijo Daniel...

Hola!... dijo algo sorprendido de verlos en Atlantis...

Evidentemente se siente bien, siguió Daniel...

Bueno, si...

Coronel, queremos presentarle al Dr. Junay, de Aquila...

Aquila?...

De la desaparecida civilización de Aquila... -mencionó Junay con un dejo de melancolía-... Coronel Sheppard, su cuerpo esta actuando como receptor de mi hermana, lo hizo para salvarlo de la reina espectro...

Lo sé... vaya manera de matarla!...

Fueron los dos Coronel, usted y ella...

Como?...

Es lo que también nosotros nos preguntamos, Oreana es inmune al ataque de los espectros y esa inmunidad le fue transmitida a usted...

Por que estaba, digo, está dentro de mí según tengo entendido, aunque a decir verdad no se siente nada, si es que se deba sentir algo... un momento, es la primera vez que hace esto su hermana, lo de integrarse a otros cuerpos?, como las replicas...

Matarlos no, transmutarse a otro cuerpo.. sí, es la primera vez que ha hecho algo así...

Entonces no saben cuando saldrá... dijo John pensativo...

Coronel Sheppard, -empezó Cameron-, Oreana no es ninguna réplica, y créame, también en la tierra hicimos esos estudios y descartamos la presencia de nanovirus, y no, no es ninguna ascendida, es igual de mortal que todos los que estamos aquí...

En Aquila sabíamos de la existencia de la existencia de las replicas y de los ascendidos, pero nunca hemos tenido contacto con ninguno de ellos, dijo Junay...

& & & &

Después de haber finalizado la plática, Samantha le ordenó a John a que fuera a sus habitaciones, después de que éste rechazara estar de nuevo en la enfermería, se despidió de los demás y se retiró a su cuarto...

Una vez en él, John fue a mirarse al espejo, no, no hay ningún cambio, Oh, vamos John Sheppard!, no esperarás a que te crezca el cabello rápidamente o que te crezcan órganos que no habías tenido antes, dijo mientras se miraba y se tocaba el pecho; dejó de pensar en ello y se fue a recostar en su cama, su cuerpo, tras haberse alimentado, le exigió reposo una vez más...

Dormido, en los más profundo del sueño, empezó a ver imágenes de la nieve... la nieve, siempre le había gustado, lo calmaba, lo relajaba, sentía que volaba rápidamente sobre de ella, pero al mando de un brincador como los de Atlantis, pasó varias aldeas, manadas de lo que parecían alces gigantescos de cuernos puntiagudos, también de unas bestias gigantes llenas de pelo, era otro mundo, no era la tierra, pero se sentía en casa...

Llego al interior de una ciudad perdida en la montaña, humanos en su mayoría, él los veía a todos, pero nadie posaba la mirada sobre él, a lo lejos vio a una pequeña familia, una pareja con dos hijos, el hijo mayor de apenas unos once o doce años, de cabello rubio oscuro y la niña de unos ocho años, delgada y de cabello del color de la nieve, iban por unos conductos siguiendo a otras personas y los siguió, la niña iba tomada de la mano de su madre, riendo de lo que le contaba su padre, su hermano solo los veía sonriendo detrás de ellos...

Llegaron a un vivero gigantesco a unos cuantos metros de una de las salidas de ese complejo y tomaron cada uno una de las canastas que estaban en unas mesas, se dirigieron hacia donde estaban unos frutos o bayas de color azul, morado y rojo; la familia se había quedado más tiempo, pues muchas de las personas ya se habían retirado; vio que el padre le daba una de las bayas a la niña y en eso escucho unos pasos, es un espectro!, pensó, y deseó poder ayudarlos, vio morir a los padres, el hermano lastimado y temió por la pequeña, pero lo que presenció fue la misma escena que él había vivido, el espectro murió cuando tocó a la pequeña, igual que cuando la reina lo tocó a él...

Esa escena desapareció de su sueño para dar paso a otros momentos, el funeral de los padres, la niña llorando suavemente a un lado de la cama del hermano herido, la transformación de la niña en una hermosa joven guerrera, viajes solitarios en un brincador blanco, la cacería de animales gigantescos, guerras con humanos extraños que le recordaban a unos extinguidos del período glaciar de la tierra, el rescate del Coronel Mitchell, muerte de una reina espectro y destrucción de una nave colmena, el adiós a su pueblo, la tierra, otra nave, me mira a mí!, y decide salvarme...

Abrió los ojos y en ellos apareció lo que parecía la figura de un estrella de nieve de seis espigas, igual que la forma de la ciudad de Atlantis vista desde el cielo...

John parpadeó suavemente y se levantó de su cama, en ese momento presenció que algo salía de el, una tenue luz, esa luz empezó a tomar forma y se fue transformando en una mujer, la misma mujer con la cual había soñado, era ella!, bueno, su cabello era el mismo, pues estaba dándole la espalda...

Repentinamente ella volteó para mirarlo de frente, sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez, John no sabía que decirle, pero qué le puedes decir a una mujer de una belleza extraordinaria que acaba de salir de tu cuerpo?...

John Sheppard?, pregunto la hermosa chica...

Si?... dijo John asombrado... quiero decir, si, soy yo!...

Acaba de presenciar mi vida?... preguntó Oreana...

Como sabes que yo?, bueno, si...

Por que he visto la suya, John Sheppard, toda su vida en unos momentos...

Oreana, al terminar de decir esto empezó a sentirse débil, sentía que estaba al borde del desmayo y se sentó al filo de la cama...

Te sientes bien?... preguntó John a la muchacha...

Estoy un poco débil, me repondré, necesito tiempo para eliminar de mi cuerpo las toxinas...

Toxinas?, de que hablas?...

Al presenciar su vida y estar dentro de su cuerpo me he dado cuenta que ha sido infectado en diversas ocasiones por la toxina de los espectros, su cuerpo todavía seguía almacenándolo, tenía que ser eliminado totalmente, además de extensas radiaciones de soles que afectaban su capacidad reproductiva...

Que?, mi capacidad reproductiva?...

Descuide John Sheppard, dijo Oreana inclinando un poco su cabeza de lado y mirándolo con una ligera sonrisa, su semilla se seguirá esparciendo...

Esas toxinas de las que hablas, ahora está dentro de ti, de tu cuerpo?... dijo John para cambiar de tema rápidamente, desviando la mirada de la suya...

Si, pero será eliminada, solo que llevará algunas horas creo...

Crees?, no me digas, ya lo sé, esto nunca lo has hecho... dijo John mientras se paseaba por la habitación...

Así es, dijo débilmente y agachó un poco su cabeza...

No te ves muy bien, te llevaré a la enfermería...

Descuide, lo que siento es solo cansancio, y la decir esto se recostó en la cama de John y se quedó dormida...

Lo que hizo él fue taparla con una sábana y quedarse sentado a mirarla, no tenía intenciones de interrumpir ese descanso que bien parecía que lo necesitaba, habrá visto, como dijo antes, toda su vida?, él presenció momentos importantes de la vida de ella, bueno, los íntimos no, los habrá tenido?, como siempre John Sheppard, tus hormonas se hacen cargo de tus pensamientos; ella habrá presenciado tus aventuras?, aunque no podía presumir de una larga lista de conquistas, pero las que tuvo fueron en su momentos muy interesantes... los fracasos amorosos también los habría presenciado?, su niñez, su adolescencia, sus errores en su vida, todo eso?... pero además como es posible que haya matado a esos espectros?, sin ningún arma, sólo su cuerpo, y había utilizado el cuerpo de él para salvarlo y además lo había curado de alguna manera...qué equivocados estaban esos aparatos que medían la radiación! pues pareciera que no había tenido daños permanentes, pero según ella, si los había, y lo había sanado, además de las toxinas de los espectros a los que ella se refería llevándosela consigo al salir de él...

Oreana siguió dormida vigilada por John, quien se encontraba en esos momentos viendo el mar de Atlantis a través de su ventana, él no tenía deseos de salir de su cuarto, pues quería respuestas a tantas preguntas que se había formulado, pero mientras lo pensaba ella se estaba levantando de su sueño profundo...

Se escucha el agua...

Que?, oh!, ya despertaste, -dijo el volteando repentinamente al escuharla-...

Si!... dijo suavemente y se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose con curiosidad a la ventana...

Esto es Atlantis?... preguntó mientras veía a los lejos los edificios de la ciudad...

Bueno si y no, esto es Atlantis, pero no es el planeta original, estamos en otro por ahora...

Ella asintió con la cabeza y dijo que lo entendía, su pueblo hablaba de la ciudad que viajaba a través del manto estelar infinito...

-Siempre pensé que lo primero que vería sería la ciudad vista desde el cielo-... dijo ella...

Y John pensó en la forma de la ciudad, asociándolo con una estrella de nieve, sin explicarse por qué...

Tendrás mucho tiempo para mirarla desde el aire y su forma es hermosa, hasta ahora no se me había ocurrido pensarlo...

La ciudad Atlantis siempre vivió dentro de mi, aun y cuando soy de Aquila... dijo ella repentinamente...

Y John pensó lo mismo, la Tierra era su lugar de origen, pero Atlantis era su hogar ahora y pensaba que su vida transcurriría ahí hasta su final...

Coronel?, se escuchó la voz de Samantha por el intercomunicador, se encuentra bien?...

Si, por que?...

Ha habido destellos de energía procedentes de sus habitaciones, así como de otros lugares, aún no sabemos por que...

Yo creo que sí lo se, vamos en camino...

Como?, entendí bien?...

Si, nos vemos ahí...


	11. Chapter 11

Es una broma verdad

Capítulo 11

John y ella salieron de la habitación, uno al lado del otro, y había un sensación extraña mientras se dirigían al cuarto de comando, parecía que Atlantis recobrara energía, y esto lo confirmaban todos los controles...

Esto es extraño!, dijo Rodney pensativo en la sala donde se encontraba el zpm...

La potencia de la ciudad está subiendo, a pesar del único zpm que tenemos... dijo Zelenka...

Rodney?... -era Samantha en el intercomunicador-... que está pasando?...

Bueno, como se dieron cuenta, hay un brote de energía en la ciudad, y la procedencia es móvil...

A que te refieres con que es móvil?...

Pues que la energía se mueve hacia ustedes... caminando!...

Y en esos momentos entraron Oreana y John a la oficina de Samantha, pero la Aquiliana en esos momentos llegó auxiliada por el Coronel Sheppard...

Coronel, me puede explicar esto?...

Ella salió de mi cuerpo, estaba débil, después se recuperó y en el camino para acá se empezó a sentir mal, más debilitada que antes, necesita ayuda y pronto!... dijo exasperado el Coronel Sheppard mientras sentaba a la chica en una de las sillas...

Samantha habló por el intercomunicador solicitando la presencia del hermano de la muchacha, él era médico después de todo y quizás la podría ayudar. El hermano de Oreana no tardó mucho tiempo, acompañado del Coronel Mitchell, de Daniel y de Teyla...

Coronel, por favor, dígame lo que ha pasado desde que ella salió de su cuerpo, se dirigió Junay hacia el Coronel Sheppard y John le explicó lo mismo que le había explicado a la Coronel Carter, reservándose lo de haber presenciado la vida de cada uno...

Mientras escuchaba, Junay examinó a su hermana, en esos momentos todos estaban en silencio, pues no sabían qué decir o hacer, finalmente Junay terminó cerrando sus aparatos y fijando la vista en ellos les explicó que Atlantis sabía de la presencia de Oreana y que se estaba conectando con ella, una parte de la profecía aquiliana lo había predicho antes, "la ciudad madre acogerá en su seno a su hijo, el guerrero blanco, compartiendo sus fuerzas y debilidades, su poder se incrementará"...

No estaba enterado de esa parte de la profecía, dijo Daniel pensativo...

Todo se sabrá en su momento Dr. Jackson, hay partes de la profecía reservadas solo para el guerrero blanco y para el guerrero azul...

De que hablan?, de una nueva película de la Liga de la Justicia o qué?, por que esos súper héroes no los he oído nombrar antes... dijo John...

Coronel Sheppard, usted se enterará de la profecía... se escuchó a Oreana débilmente...

Esa profecía es de su pueblo, Doctor?... preguntó Teyla a Junay...

Si, es una profecía aquiliana muy antigua...

Junay, como está ella?... dijo Cameron, quien se acercó a Oreana moviendo a un lado a John, y éste lo miró fijamente, pues claramente se vieron las evidentes atenciones hacia ella por parte de Cameron, aunque John se sentía un poco raro al presenciar esto, desconcertado quizás, pues al presenciar la vida de Oreana, Cameron había sido rescatado por ella, pero no había nada que indicara alguna inclinación romántica o algo por el estilo, no era que a él le importara eso... por ahora...

Estoy bien Coronel Mitchell... dijo la chica... Junay, creo que el intercambio aún no ha terminado...

En eso entró Rodney, quién miro sorprendido a tanta gente...

Samantha, que ha pasado con la fuente de energía ambulante?...

Si se refiere a mí, pues parece que estoy bien gracias... dijo Oreana divertida...

Así que es usted!, vaya potencia!... dijo Rodney...

Y John miró a Rodney moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro, pues pareciera que el Dr. Mckay se admirara de Oreana como si fuera uno de esos tantos zpm's, aunque la aquiliana de alguna manera lo era, era una fuente de energía, y Atlantis, como dijo el hombre de Aquila, la había sentido, así como él desde el instante en que presenció su vida...

& & & &

Oreana ahora se encontraba en la enfermería, vigilada muy de cerca por el equipo médico de Atlantis, entre ellos la Doctora Keller, y por el hermano de la chica, y mientras tanto, el Coronel Sheppard se enteraba de la presencia de esos jóvenes y de un lugar llamado Aquila, en uno de los salones privados de Atlantis...

Es la primera vez que un equipo Stargate encuentra a ese mundo?, preguntó John al grupo conformado por Cameron, Daniel, Samantha, Rodney y Teyla...

Así es Coronel...dijo Daniel...

Saben?, esto de que se haya muerto toda la población por salvar a la tierra me suena demasiado heroico!... dijo Sheppard... en eso recordó algo muy importante que había presenciado en la vida de la chica sobre esto, y decidió callarlo, después hablaría con ella...

Verá Coronel, nosotros llegamos a pensar lo mismo, pero era la única explicación posible, la de salvar a la tierra, y no creo que sean una amenaza para ustedes, o para usted... dijo Cameron mirándolo...

No me refiero a eso, pero por que no evacuaron?...

La población de Aquila se negó a evacuar y no podíamos forzarlos a hacer eso, no nos dejaron intervenir en el ataque ni de ninguna manera ayudarlos... comentó Daniel...

Quizás esconden algo... dijo Rodney...

Se refiere a una conspiración Dr. Mckay?, la verdad lo dudo, mas que todo por la profecía... siguió Daniel...

Que profecía?... preguntó Teyla...

Pues déjeme ponerla al tanto, cuando estuvimos en contacto con ese pueblo, esa profecía era conocida por cada habitante, y fue hecha por una de los atlantes originales cuando pusieron pie en ese planeta, es sobre un guerrero blanco nacido en Aquila que llegaría a la ciudad de Atlantis cuando ésta despertara, y habla también de un guerrero azul quien seria de la Tierra, si, de nuestro planeta, ahora bien, en la profecía dice algo así como: "El guerrero blanco descendiente de la Madre enfrentará al enemigo más temible con armas nunca vistas" y en Aquila consideraban a Oreana como el guerrero blanco, lo que ya les ha sido probado, Oreana es inmune al ataque de los espectros, y hace que ellos mismo se auto destruyan...

Y no la han estudiado?, en la tierra no se han interesado por esta "inmunidad"?... dijo Rodney...

Claro que sí, los estudios solo arrojaron datos normales, es tan humana como usted o como yo... contestó Daniel...

Pero cómo es posible que cambie su estructura molecular en cuestión de segundos?, dijo Samantha pensativa...

En Aquila no había nadie como ella, pero su mundo se dedicaba a la genética, estudiaba al ser humano en profundidad, las parejas solo se unían por estudios aprobados por su consejo, nuestra sociedad tiene modos de vida adaptados a nuestro tiempo, me comentó alguna vez Drogus, uno de sus concejales; tenían que producir al ser humano inmune a los espectros... dijo Cameron...

Por eso siempre la veía sola, no habían encontrado a su pareja, bueno, no es que a mí me importe mucho... pensó John...

Tiene razón Coronel, pero Oreana fue como haberse sacado la lotería en cuestión de genética, porque según su hermano, sus poderes fueron descubiertos cuando ella era una niña al morir su familia a manos de un espectro... dijo Daniel...

& & & &

Mientras ellos discutían sobre el tema, Oreana se paró de la camilla donde estaba sentada para salir de allí, parecía estar como hipnotizada, Samantha fue avisada por el intercomunicador de lo que hacía la chica y todos se dirigieron al portal, pues la aquiliana se dirigía hacia ese lugar, Cameron le hablaba por su nombre, pero ella no le respondía, y él trató de impedirle el paso, pero John no lo dejó hacerlo: no la toque!, lo que dejo a la mayoría confusos, pues esta conducta del Coronel Sheppard era inusual...

Oreana se dirigió a la entrada del portal, el portal se abrió y una corriente de energía se sentía en el lugar, ella extendió los brazos y unas corrientes de energía parecidas a unos rayos se dirigían de las paredes a sus manos, esos segundos parecieron correr muy lentos a los que presenciaron ese hecho, la corriente de energía parecía que recorría todo su cuerpo pues se veía que temblaba, aunque no se veían quemaduras de algún tipo, paso un tiempo cuando John empezó a sentir dolor, era ella, ella sentía el dolor!, y corriendo se dirigió hacia donde la chica se encontraba y la tiró al suelo junto con él, la conexión había terminado...

& & & &

El Coronel Sheppard detuvo la conexión existente entre la aquiliana y la ciudad de Atlantis, sentía que debía hacerlo y estaba en lo correcto...

Coronel?, dijo ella al ver que él estaba en el suelo a un lado de ella...

Te encuentras bien?... dijo, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse...

Si, lo hizo a tiempo, si hubiera estado unos minutos más mi cuerpo hubiera tenido daños irreversibles...

Los demás se acercaron expectantes, esperando respuestas...

Y Oreana se dirigió hacia el Dr. Jackson...

_Doctor, en su planeta hay mas portales!..._


	12. Chapter 12

La conexión entre Oreana y la ciudad de Atlantis había terminado gracias al Coronel Sheppard, después de esto Oreana se dirigi

Capítulo 12

La conexión entre Oreana y la ciudad de Atlantis había terminado gracias al Coronel Sheppard, después de esto Oreana se dirigió hacia el Doctor Jackson...

Doctor, en su planeta hay mas portales!...

Como?, además del ya conocido?...

Si, aún no ha sido usados por el hombre de su generación, fueron ocultos para salvarlos de una posible destrucción...

Sabes donde puedan estar?, intervino Samantha...

Uno de ellos se encuentra al sur del lugar donde estábamos en cuarentena, en una región que en su mayoría esta rodeada de agua, he visto que es azotada por grandes vientos...

Viste esa región desde el aire, como si estuvieras en el brincador volando en el espacio?.. dijo John...

Si coronel...

Ok, una mapa!, quien tiene un mapa de la tierra?... dijo en voz alta al personal de Atlantis...

Y varios de los oficiales llevaron mapas de la tierra, y uno incluso llevó un globo terráqueo...

Hey!, ese es mío!... dijo Rodney, mirando con enojo a una de las oficiales, quien coquetamente le sonrió al Doctor, y este no hizo caso omiso de su sonrisa...

Oreana vio los distintos mapas y uno de ellos lo miró fijamente... Sí, es aquí!, dijo ella...

Y su dedo marcaba la península de Yucatán...

Es obvio, los mayas fueron una de las mas importantes culturas antiguas de la tierra!, -dijo Daniel-, incluso se ha especulado que tanto los egipcios como los mayas adquirieron conocimientos de la civilización de los antiguos!...

Coronel Carter, usted es la que gobierna ahora en Atlantis, -dijo Oreana-, la dirección de ese portal la puedo marcar ahora y necesito de su autorización...

Bueno, gracias por decir eso, pero nuestro portal no tiene la suficiente energía para un viaje a la tierra, dijo Samantha pensativa...

Déjeme tratar, le respondió la aquiliana, el Doctor Mckay afirma que soy una fuente de energía, y la ciudad ahora no me podrá dañar...

Si, -dijo Cameron-, ya sabemos lo que piensa el Dr. Mckay de tu fuente de energía, pero no considero adecuado un viaje a la tierra por ahora, no sabemos donde este ese portal, tal vez enterrado como lo estuvo alguna vez el portal de Egipto, o bajo el agua del atlántico...

Podremos mandar un robot MALP a investigar, -dijo John en respuesta a lo que dijo Cameron-, haciendo que este lo mirara con recelo, por que además Sheppard tenía razón...

Y así fue, Oreana marcó la nueva dirección manteniéndose ligada mentalmente a Atlantis y parecía que la ciudad actuaba mejor que antes...

Se abrió el portal y apareció el agujero de gusano, pasando el robot a través de él...

Los habitantes de Atlantis esperaron expectantes pues sabían que este viaje era sumamente importante...

Los datos que arrojó el robot fueron revisados inmediatamente, y así era, el robot viajó la distancia entre las galaxias, había llegado al lugar de origen de esta gente extraña a Oreana y a su hermano...

Imagen!, dijo Samantha...

Había oscuridad, el robot había pasado libremente el portal, seguía funcionando, las imágenes que arrojaban mediante la luz que emitía el artefacto era al parecer en el interior de una cueva...

El portal estaba escondido en un lugar de la península de Yucatán y ansiosamente el equipo en Atlantis deseaba con desesperación ir a investigar, ir a un continente conocido, un lugar paradisíaco, cerca del hogar...

Aun así Samantha les indicó que fueran vestido de civiles, ya que no estaría bien que llegaran en ropa militar a un país amigo...

La Coronel Carter ordenó que el equipo del Coronel Sheppard fuera a investigar, además de la presencia de Coronel Mitchell...

La mayoría del equipo fue vestido en jeans y camisas de manga larga, muy casuales, Rodney estaba emocionado, iría a una hermosa playa con mujeres en trajes de baño diminutos, un paraíso, y decidió llevar lentes de sol, un gorro y protector solar...

Pasaron el portal y llegaron a lo que parecía ser una cueva, había oxígeno, por lo que se quitaron las máscaras, Teyla descubrió un brisa de aire y la siguieron, por que quizás había encontrado la salida...

Y así era, la salida o entrada a la cueva estaba sellada con matorrales, pero John les indicó que las ramas las habían cortado recientemente...

Caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a un pequeño campamento, evidentemente era la tierra por la ropa y la casa de campaña que traían esos hombres...

Hola!, -dijo Rodney en un ininteligible español acercándose a ellos-, pero los tres hombres que se encontraban alrededor de una pequeña fogata rápidamente se pusieron de pie y mostraron unas grandes armas...

No!, venimos en son de paz!, -dijo Rodney con las manos en alto mostrando un pañuelo blanco-...

Sheppard?, dijo uno de ellos...

García?, respondió el Coronel...

Y los hombres se dieron un cordial abrazo, García le indicó a sus hombres que bajaran las armas y los invitaron a sentarse a tomar café...

Que haces aquí?, estas de viaje?... le preguntó a John en un perfecto inglés...

No, que va!, y tu?...

Trabajando, como tu sabes...

Coronel, creo que no ha hecho las presentaciones debidas... dijo Rodney...

Que?, ah si!, y presentó a cada uno de su equipo...

Son militares?, dijo Alex García...

Algunos, dijo John, y tus amigos?...

Si, ellos dos son militares de la fuerza aérea mexicana y el de la naval... dijo señalando a sus tres acompañantes...

Militares?... dijo Mitchell sonriendo... pues mucho gusto colega...

El Coronel García, un hombre joven alto y atlético, de tez morena clara y grandes ojos verdes los invitó a cenar, y estos aceptaron gustosos, pues hacía mucho que no probaban comida terrestre...

John y Alex se separaron un poco de los comensales para intercambiar información...

John, esto no es un viaje de placer verdad?...

Pues eso sería para nosotros ahora Alex...

No entiendo, sabía que te habían asignado para un misión muy importante...

Así es, a un lugar muy lejos...

El oriente, en la china tal vez?...

Nop, mucho más...

Y que haces aquí?, no me digas que sigues en esa misión aquí en México?...

Si y no... pero oye, no creo que estés de vacaciones con tus amigos en un lugar apartado de la civilización...

Es una misión, Sheppard...

Para proteger algo?...

Alex se le quedó mirando fijamente, que sabía su amigo norteamericano?...John, -le preguntó-cuando llegaron con nosotros ustedes venían del oeste, no es así?...

Mas o menos...

Los teníamos que haber visto subir, estamos casi en un acantilado...

Alex, la verdad es que nunca subimos por esa vereda ni por ninguna otra...

No puede ser!, salieron de la cueva?...

Aha!, dijo John a su amigo...

Sheppard, lo único que hay ahí es una reliquia muy antigua, tienes que explicarme amigo, sabes, tienes suerte de que te conozca de hace muchos años, por que si hubieras sido otra persona ya estarías tres metros bajo tierra...

Lo sé, dime Alex, crees en extraterrestres?...

& & & &

Tiempo después el Coronel García miraba estupefacto a su contraparte norteamericano...

Es imposible de creer!, tantos años burlándome de los ovnis y todas esas cosas y mira en lo que me fui a meter...

Lo sé, aún a estas alturas todavía me sigo sorprendiendo de lo que hacemos en Atlantis...

Y dices que el portal de Yucatán es el pase directo hacia Atlantis?...

Así es...

Si el portal no estuviera aquí, todavía seguiríamos en el mar de la ignorancia verdad?...

Amigo, yo no pongo las reglas, pero creo que ahora tendremos más delegaciones en Atlantis, digo, si tu gobierno es capaz de colaborar con la comunidad de naciones encargadas de esto...

Pues tenemos que hacerlo ahora, y dicho esto, el Coronel García habló inmediatamente con sus superiores, enviando una delegación de militares y científicos a la montaña...

Debido a etiquetas protocolarias, el equipo de Sheppard estuvo un tiempo bajo custodia, pero por pocas horas, ya que los gobiernos increíblemente se pusieron de acuerdo en muy poco tiempo...

Así que el equipo de John regresaría a Atlantis con una nueva delegación, además de víveres frescos y enseres para la ciudad...

Según los informes que le dieron a John, el portal de Yucatán estaría por un tiempo ahí resguardado, después se trasladaría a una zona de alta seguridad militar, con libre acceso a las delegaciones de las otras naciones que colaboran en el programa Stargate...

John, Rodney y el Coronel Alex García se encontraban revisando el portal, Ronon y Teyla estaban con la nueva delegación en un campamento cercano intercambiando información y contestando las preguntas que los nuevos habitantes de Atlantis hacían, aunque la que contestaba era Teyla, Ronon se limitaba a observar...

Rodney verificó el portal, informando que no tenía graves daños, y podía estar en uso... me alegro que este portal esté entero!, aunque tiene unos cristales que no reconozco, pero por ahora tiene los que nos importan...

Lo está por que generaciones de mi familia lo han resguardado Dr. McKay, -dijo García-...

Entiendo, por la posible destrucción en tiempos de la conquista, posibles robos quizás...

Más bien por los turistas... dijo divertido mirando a Rodney, que parecía uno de ellos con su camisa floreada y sus lentes de sol...

Ha!, dijo Rodney imitando de muy mala manera la risa... y dígame Coronel García, desde cuando se conocen usted y el Coronel Sheppard?...

Pues desde que teníamos casi quince años, fue cuando el vino de vacaciones a Cancún, y salió varias veces con mi hermana...

Solo fueron dos citas... dijo John corrigiéndolo...

Eso siempre has dicho, pero yo creo que fueron mas...

Ah!, entonces estuvieron a punto de emparentar... comentó Rodney...

No, creo que mas bien mi hermana se interesaba por un amigo de John, por eso los invitó varias veces a comer a la casa de mi abuela, donde vivíamos...

Era eso?, con razón siempre me preguntaba por que quería que invitase a James también, dijo John pensativo, y dime Alex, como está tu familia?...

Ana esta casada, no con James, si no con un muchacho de por aquí, tiene 3 hijos, el mayor de ellos esta casi de mi tamaño, la abuela María murió hace tres años, siempre se acordó de ti, desde el primer momento que te vio dijo que ibas a hacer cosas muy importantes muy lejos de aquí...

Pues no se equivocó... comentó Rodney... en la parte de "muy lejos", me refiero...

Era curandera verdad?... dijo John haciéndole una mueca a Rodney...

Mi abuela descendía de la gente que cuidaba el portal, claro que esto solo lo sabíamos la familia, la gente decía que ella veía el futuro, recuerdo que cuando te vio dijo que tu vida la harías muy lejos de aquí, en un lugar que muy pocos conocerían, y que desde ahí nos cuidarías, siempre que lo decía miraba hacia donde estaba el portal...

Si!, ahora recuerdo!... quizás tu abuela sabía algo?...

No se, no lo creo, y si lo tuvo, el conocimiento murió con ella...

No exactamente... alguien de su linaje seguirá cuidando el portal...

Tienes razón John Sheppard, tienes mucha razón... dijo pensativo Alex y de entre sus bolsillos saco un pequeño sobre... John, cuando mi abuela estaba en su lecho de muerte me dijo que te entregara esto cuando vinieras de muy lejos, que tu entenderías...

John tomó el sobre y vio que estaba sellado con cera, el cual tenía un extraño símbolo, pero no era desconocido para el, era el símbolo de la tierra, representado en el portal y unos símbolos, era en el idioma de los antiguos!... y las manos del Coronel temblaron ligeramente, pero esto nadie lo noto... y se guardo el sobre en el bolsillo, la anciana sabía mas de los que todos habían pensado... Alex no le comento nada, su abuela era de la estirpe que cuidaba el portal, y él, su nieto, descendía de ella, ya habría tiempo para comprender...


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

Los recuerdos de John se empezaron a sumergir en el pasado, cuando conoció a una anciana, abuela de su amigo Alex y su hermana Ana...

Esa mujer surcada de arrugas lo trató siempre como un hijo más... Alex no mencionó, debido a que no sabía, lo que la mujer le había dicho en una ocasión cuando vio a su nieta y a él hablando muy de cerca, la muchacha fue por unas cosas, estando John solo se acercó y le dijo que su nieta no era mujer para el, que su destino estaba en otro lado, muy lejos de ahí, John le preguntó con interés a qué se refería y ella le dijo que conocería a gente extraña, una buena y otra muy mala, descubriría un lugar oculto y conocería a alguien, y sonriendo le dijo que no se preocupara, que mirara hacia el cielo, que así seria su destino pues esa muchacha tendría los cabellos del color de las nubes y los ojos celestes, y en eso llegó Ana, la anciana María se retiró de ahí sonriendo pero ya no le dijo más...

Que extraño!, por que me acuerdo de esto ahora?, se preguntó...

&

Mientras en Atlantis había llegado la información de la misión exitosa del nuevo portal de Yucatán y sus habitantes, al saber que tenían abierta otra puerta a casa gritaron llenos de júbilo...

Pero algo pasaba, algo presentía la joven aquiliana en medio de las celebraciones, sentía peligro y debían cerrar el portal ahora, y corrió velozmente hacia el centro de comunicaciones...

Coronel Carter!, selle el portal ahora!... gritó Oreana...

Oreana, de que hablas?, que esta pasando?...

Coronel, una nave colmena se dirige a Atlantis!... dijo uno de los oficiales...

Cuantas son?...

Solo una... respondió el oficial...

Atlantis?... se escuchó una voz espectral conocida...

Quien habla?, identifíquese!...

En Atlantis me llaman "Michael"...

Que pasa Rodney?... le dijo John al Dr. McKay a los pies del portal... por que no puedes marcar a Atlantis?...

Atlantis nos impide el acceso, dijo Rodney muy serio...

Que?, Atlantis!, este es el Coronel Sheppard, contesten!...

Evidentemente no contestan... dijo Alex... quizás sea error de comunicaciones...

No, algo debe de estar pasando... Atlantis, respondan!... Aquí Sheppard, Respondan!... Demonios!...

Michael, está hablando con la Coronel Samantha Carter, no tiene autorización alguna para entrar a la ciudad...

No necesito de ninguna autorización para entrar o salir de Atlantis... dijo Michael...

La ciudad no esta indefensa, resistirá cualquier ataque, estamos funcionando al máximo, dijo mirando a Oreana...

Si, con respecto a eso, es interesante que de un momento a otro hayan tenido un gran brote de energía...

Así es, tenemos una fuente de energía inagotable, y podemos destruir su nave fácilmente, así que le recomiendo su retirada...

Solo vengo de visita, vine a saber como se encontraban, dígale a Sheppard que vendré en cinco días, tenemos asuntos importantes de que tratar... y la comunicación se cortó abruptamente...

La nave se retira Coronel!, dijo uno de los oficiales... y en efecto, la nave colmena de Michael se alejó de la orbita de Atlantis, dejando a la ciudad intacta...

Reestablezcan comunicaciones con la Tierra!, dijo Samantha, de inmediato!... ordenó...

Coronel Sheppard?, aqui Atlantis...

Que pasa?, por que no contestaban?…

Hubieron algunos problemas...

Problemas?, que problemas?...

Una nave colmena se acercó a la órbita del planeta, quien se comunicó era Michael...

Michael?...

Así es Coronel...

Que quería?...

Dijo que tenía asuntos importantes a tratar con usted, regresará en cinco días...

&

La nueva delegación llegó a la ciudad de Atlantis y John presentó al Coronel Alex García ante Samantha, así como a los nuevos miembros, quienes fueron recibidos con gusto por los habitantes de Atlantis, pues para ellos, ante tantas amenazas alienígenas, alguien de la tierra era su natural aliado...

Así que ustedes dos ya se conocían?, dijo Samantha...

Si, García es de mi confianza, creo que le confiaría mi vida...

Alex sonrió ante su comentario mientras miraba asombrado el lugar que habitaría de ahora en adelante...

Oreana se acercó tímidamente al ver tanta gente y Mitchell fue a su encuentro, lo que no pasó desapercibido para John...

Samantha se despidió de ellos, y Alex, quien tampoco perdió de vista a Oreana, rápidamente le pregunto a John sobre ella...

Y esa chica tan linda?...

Es de un planeta llamado Aquila y por ella ustedes están aquí, le dijo John sonriendo, acaba de llegar a Atlantis...

Así que son varios años los que han estado aquí, me he perdido de muchas cosas...

Créeme viejo amigo, tus aventuras apenas comienzan...

En eso uno de los oficiales de Atlantis se acercó a ellos para guiarlos a lo que serían sus nuevas habitaciones y Alex se despidió momentáneamente de John...

Mientras el Coronel Sheppard se dirigía a hablar con Samantha...

Michael es muy peligroso, debemos prepararnos para su llegada...

Tiene alguna idea de qué es lo que quiere?...

No, pero lo que sea no ha de ser nada bueno...

Tiene una nave colmena en su poder, eso quiere decir que con su armada ya ha derrotado a los espectros de esa nave, tal vez más... dijo Teyla...

Esa armada son los híbridos de los insectos?... preguntó Samantha...

Los bichos?, si, son esos... dijo Sheppard acordándose de los insectos humanoides que intentaron matarlos alguna vez...

Oreana estaba presente en la conversación, Michael, su voz parecía de un espectro, pero había algo extraño, igual que en la atosiana llamada Teyla, claro que sabía de su manipulación genética, lo había confirmado al ver la vida del Coronel Sheppard, pero ella no era el enemigo, al contrario, ella y su pueblo eran aliados de esta gente terrestre, y así seguirían... Michael, tenía que saber más de él...

Coronel Sheppard, dijo Oreana, Michael no es un espectro igual que los otros verdad?...

No realmente, por que preguntas?...

Su voz suena extraña...

Michael es extraño, no es ni humano ni espectro totalmente...

Que quiere decir?... dijo ella...

Larga historia...

Puede hacerla corta... dijo ella levantando una ceja...

Está bien, Michael era un espectro, el Dr. Beckett pudo aislar la toxina de ese bicho, del insecto iratus, y así retornarlo a su forma humana, aunque tenía que inyectársele periódicamente, si no regresaría a ser espectro...

Por que?, por que regresarlo a su forma humana?, en el fondo seguiría siendo un espectro...

Pues si, también nos dimos cuenta de eso, aunque demasiado tarde, Michael no es aceptado por los espectros, saben lo que fue y lo rechazan, así que formó su sociedad anónima de bichos...

Para qué, para matar a humanos y espectros?...

Pues se tiene que entretener en algo...

Que pasaría si regresa a ser humano de nuevo?...

Pues sus bichos se quedarían sin su líder supremo, saben?, deberíamos de pedir a la tierra algunos exterminadores de plagas, serian de gran utilidad...

&

Unas horas después, Samantha reunió a Oreana y a Junay en la sala privada, junto con Sheppard, Cameron, Rodney y Daniel...

Algo pasa, no es así?, preguntó Oreana a Samantha, ante la mirada atenta de los demás...

Me temo que si, dijo Samantha, lo que tengo que informarles es muy lamentable, Aquila... y la Coronel Carter calló algunos segundos, a lo que Cameron continuó...

El comando Stargate nos confirma que Aquila, su planeta, ha estallado hace algunas horas...

Oreana y Junay se miraron entre sí, pero no rebelaron sentimiento alguno, lo que dejo perplejos a los demás...

No van a decir nada?, dijo John, no entiendo saben?, su planeta acaba de hacerse cenizas y ustedes están como si nada hubiera pasado...

Oreana lo miro fijamente, y continuó hablando a John, no necesitamos decir nada Coronel, esto ya se sabía...

Que?, que Aquila terminaría como Krypton?... dijo John...

Me temo que no tengo referencia alguna de ese planeta Krypton que usted menciona Coronel Sheppard, pero Aquila estaba destinada a morir, y esto lo sabia mi gente desde que pobló el planeta, le dijo Oreana...

Cómo?, hace millones de años?, les dijo Sheppard de pie recargado en la silla...

De nuevo Oreana y su hermano se volvieron a mirar entre sí...

Gracias Coronel Carter por comunicarnos esta lamentable noticia, dijo Junay tratando de calmar los ánimos, y levantándose de su silla se despidió de todos, y su hermana lo siguió...

Los demás salieron de la sala excepto John y Rodney...

Sabes que?, esos dos ocultan algo!, dijo Rodney...

Como que Rodney?, le dijo John mientras miraba de lejos a los jóvenes de Aquila...

No se, pero lo averiguare...

Quizás... oye, ya viste el brincador blanco?...

Por fuera, blanca nieves lo dejó con llave...

Me gustaría volarlo... dijo John pensativo...

&

Un par de días pasaron antes de que Michael regresara a la ciudad de Atlantis como lo había prometido y Rodney, Zelenka y Junay estaban preparando a la ciudad para lo que se suponía una posible ataque...

Dr. McKay, dijo Junay, creo que debemos tener módulos alternos de energía...

Por lo pronto su hermana es la única fuente de energía disponible por ahora...

No creo que Oreana resista el ataque, seria muy peligroso para ella...

Calculo que su hermana podría estar tres horas conectada, después tendríamos que pensar en otra posibilidad, como evacuar...

Dr. Junay, se escuchó la voz de Samantha, lo necesitamos en la enfermería... al escuchar esto, Junay se retiró del lugar...

No creo que sea de Aquila, dijo Rodney a Zelenka...

De que hablas Rodney?...

Creo que es un vulcano...

Zelenka solo levanto las cejas... Es imposible Rodney, no tiene las orejas como los vulcanos...

Tal vez se las operaron... dijo Rodney mientras seguía trabajando... pero no me refiero a eso, no te has fijado que le acaban de decir que su mundo esta destruido y ni siquiera lo he visto deprimido, yo lo estaría si la tierra fuera a explotar!...

Pero no sabemos lo que piensa Rodney...

No, hay algo, pero no se que es...

&

Coronel Carter, tengo algo muy importante que decirle... dijo Oreana a Samantha en su oficina...

Si, dime... le dijo mientras le indicaba con las manos que se sentara...

Omití esa información por que era muy importante, en la tierra también hay mas ciudades como esta, no solo portales...

Ciudades como Atlantis?, pues veras, eso suponemos también, pero sería demasiado...

Cerca del portal de Yucatán, en el mar, en los mas profundo se encuentra una ciudad igual a esta...

Dios mío!, tienes las coordenadas?...

No, necesito conectarme a la ciudad de nuevo, hay algo ahí que los atlantes dejaron atrás...

Y que es?...

Una reina, una extraña reina espectro...


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

Extraña, que quieres decir?...

Los antiguos también experimentaron con el insecto iratus, y al igual que ustedes, regresaron a un espectro, en este caso a una reina, a su forma humana, pero algo pasó y dejaron ese experimento, dejando a la reina en un extraño estado de vida...

Sabes?, esa historia me es algo familiar...

Por eso me interese en Michael, hay alguien igual que el y todavía esta viva, conservada en una cámara de hibernación en la tierra, Coronel, tenemos que ir a esa ciudad!, tenemos que sacarla de ahí pronto!, la ciudad se activara una vez que el portal de Yucatán este en uso!... algo más, esa reina en su forma humana colaboraba con los antiguos, pero eran experimentos secretos con conocimiento de solo unos cuantos, experimentaban con la vida marina, quizás terrestre también...

Que tipo de experimentos?...

En Aquila, en los océanos, había unos animales inmensos que vivían en el mar, en la tierra los conocen como orcas...

Que hacían con las orcas?...

Estos experimentos los hicieron en otro planeta, no en la tierra, llevaban los materiales de estudio y todo lo reportaban a la ciudad... la imagen me dio miedo, una orca saliendo del mar caminando en cuatro patas...

Como?... dijo Samantha...

Experimentaban con el ADN, todo esta en ese planeta...

Y que tiene que ver esa reina?...

Ella lo dirigía, de ella nacían las ideas, ella las llevaba a cabo, los antiguos pasaron a ser sus sirvientes, se olvidaron de que fue reina espectro alguna vez, pero ella no lo olvidó... Atlantis me lo advierte, no quiere que vaya a esa ciudad!...

Por que la ciudad hace eso?, a que daño pudieras estar expuesta?, quizás tu ADN, sería muy interesante para ella, aunque sospecho que es por tu reciente conexión con Atlantis y la ciudad no quiere exponerte a otro contacto...

Coronel Carter, tendrán que ir al planeta azul a explorar esa ciudad, tenemos que sacar a la reina de ahí, el Coronel Sheppard es el indicado para hacerlo, a él no le podrá hacer daño...

Oreana, el planeta donde llevaban a cabo los experimentos, tienes la dirección?...

La tendré, pero será muy peligroso exponerse a 10,000 años de evolución con los experimentos dejados atrás por los antiguos y por esa reina...

Iremos preparados, bien, hay mucho trabajo por hacer, te recomiendo que hables con el Coronel Sheppard y lo pongas al tanto de la situación...

Pero... empezó a objeta la chica, pero Samantha no la escuchó ya que iba saliendo de la oficina...

&

Extraño que alguien le ordenara hacer algo que ella no quería, en Aquila nadie se hubiera atrevido a hacer eso, o al menos si la situación lo requería le preguntarían con cortesía...

Hablar con el Coronel Sheppard?, qué le diría?, Coronel, a usted no le puede hacer nada la reina espectro por que ya es inmune gracias a mí!, simple y directo, si, tal vez eso le diría, bueno, quizás lo último sobre ella no... pero por que estaba tan nerviosa?, tanto se habló de él en la profecía, sobre ambos, toda su vida había esperado este momento, conocer al guerrero azul, y como sabía que él lo era?, simplemente lo sabía, y de eso no tenía ninguna duda...

Oreana iba concentrada en sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que no sabría donde encontrarlo, no sabía donde dormía, cuales eran los lugares que frecuentaba en Atlantis, quizás ver toda su vida en un momento no fue suficiente para conocer a una persona...

A quién le preguntaría?, sabía que Teyla, Ronon y el Dr. Mckay formaban parte de su equipo, pero tampoco sabía donde estaban, bueno, quizás le preguntaría al oficial que siempre la acompañaba, en el planeta Tierra siempre fue así, como si estuviera prisionera, aunque oficialmente no lo fuera, y ahora aquí...

Volteó rápidamente hacia donde estaba el hombre que le habían puesto para cuidarla y le pregunto de frente... Oficial?, este se atragantó y abrió mucho los ojos, pues no esperaba que la joven mujer le hablara...

Sabe usted donde esta el Coronel John Sheppard?...

El Coronel Sheppard?, pues la verdad no... un momento!, tal vez este en... sígame!…

Los dos se dirigieron a uno de los salones donde se encontraban en una especie de entrenamiento Ronon, Teyla , García, Cameron y el Coronel Sheppard. El oficial que la acompañaba se quedo en el marco de la puerta y ella paso al salón, vio que Teyla y Ronon estaban entrenando con unos largos y delgados palos, esos dos humanos eran los que no provenían del planeta azul, como ella conocía a la tierra. Cameron vio que Oreana estaba concentrada en la pelea y se acercó a ella. Pasa algo?, le pregunto él seriamente. Oreana parpadeó un poco y volteó su cabeza. Lo siento Coronel!, es que hace mucho tiempo que no veía una pelea así...

Impresionante verdad?...

No realmente, la mujer es demasiado lenta y el hombre la deja ganar a propósito...

Pero no están luchando, están entrenando...

Lo se, pero si luchan como entrenan no creo que ganen en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo...

John al oír esto se acerco a los dos... escuché de los que hablaban, les dijo, y creo que no estoy de acuerdo en lo último...

Puedo probar que estoy en lo correcto, dijo ella...

Para esto Teyla y Ronon habían dejado de luchar, pues también escucharon algo de la conversación y se acercaron, al igual que el Coronel García...

Así que soy lenta?, pregunto Teyla jadeando un poco y sonriendo...

En cuestión de tiempo puede disminuir algunos segundos entre cada golpe y sobre la intensidad, -y para esto tomo entre sus manos el delgado palo que sostenía Teyla-, esta madera es demasiado frágil, dijo Oreana mientras la quebraba apoyándola en su pierna...

Auch!, dijo García, en referencia a lo que había hecho Oreana, pues momentos antes Teyla les había comentado que esos palos recién los había confeccionado...

Oreana interpretó esto y le dijo a Teyla: mujer athosiana!, te enseñaré a confeccionar armas de Aquila!, y para esto saco de su espalda un palo, el cual lo convirtió en uno mas largo estirándolo...

Toma, le dijo a Teyla, probemos con esta...

Se siente muy fuerte!, dijo Teyla...

Lo es, la madera es de Brinthiam, del hemisferio sur de Aquila, de las montañas, su consistencia es tan dura que solo un rayo puede partirlo, una vez en el suelo, la gente de mi pueblo la cortaba con las piedras transparentes...

Piedras transparentes?... dijo García...

Si, -dijo Oreana-, parecidas a ésta, y enseñó el anillo que le había regalado Cameron...

Cortaban la madera con diamantes?... siguió preguntando García...

Era lo que teníamos a la mano...

Quieres decir que están por doquier, tiradas en los suelos?...

En la nieve...

Si, en la nieve, dijo García distraído mientras miraba el anillo...

John miro de reojo el anillo, obviamente era de la tierra, pero quién se lo había regalado?...

Empezamos?, preguntó Teyla...

Considero injusto la pelea con una sola persona, quizás tu compañero Ronon se quiera unir, dijo Oreana mirándolo de frente...

Dos contra una?, eso no es... empezó a objetar Cameron, pero Ronon sonriendo se unió a ellas, el había presentido que la Aquiliana era ágil y fuerte, pero no contra el y Teyla juntos...

John y Alex García salieron del círculo, Cameron se quedó hablando con la chica, Oreana, -le dijo-, Teyla y Ronon son muy fuertes, podrías salir lastimada!...

Coronel Mitchell, usted no me ha visto pelear!, dijo ella con una media sonrisa, y Cameron solo salió del círculo para unirse a John y Alex...

Les va a ganar!, le dijo Alex a John, te digo que les va a ganar!...

Naa!, Teyla y Ronon contra una sola!, no lo creo... pero esto lo dijo John solo por decir algo, pero pensaba igual que Alex...

Ronon tomo una de los palos delgados del salón, mientras que Teyla admiraba el de Aquila, Oreana se puso en medio del círculo, cruzó los brazos sobre su cabeza y sacó de la pequeña bolsa que traía detrás de su espalda otros dos más, con un pequeño movimiento los convirtió en dos de gran tamaño, con uno en cada mano los dejó tocar el suelo, señal para ella de que la pelea comenzaba, agachó la cabeza para tomar un leve suspiro y esperó a que cualquiera de ellos diera el primer golpe, pero Ronon y Teyla se miraron entre si y empezaron a rodearla, no querían lastimarla, pero tampoco querían perder, al sentir Oreana que ninguno iba a arrojar el primer golpe, miro primero a Teyla y con el palo le hizo perder el equilibrio tumbándola al suelo, al hacerlo dio unos pasos rápidamente para caer en el suelo y cruzar por debajo entre las piernas de Ronon y así pegarle por la espalda haciendo que este también cayera, para esto Teyla se había levantado y con una sonrisa demostró que su oponente era buena, con el palo comenzó a enfrentarla de frente mientras Ronon se levantaba haciendo lo mismo, pero la Aquiliana esquivaba muy bien los golpes, rápidamente le dio un golpe a Ronon dejándolo inhabilitado y solo quedaron ella y Teyla, entre varios intercambios de golpes, paso casi media hora entre ellas, pero ninguno de los presentes sabia que hacer, si terminar la pelea o dejaran que ellas siguieran, solo escucharon una voz que surgía de la puerta...

Wow, una pelea entre chicas!, se escucho la voz de Rodney, quien estaba junto a Samantha, y la voz de Rodney distrajo a Teyla, y aprovechando Oreana que esta había volteado levemente la cabeza hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y que cayera por la espalda, como señal de que había vencido puso los dos palos sobre el pecho de la athosiana...

Eres una buena guerrera!, dijo Oreana ofreciéndole la mano a Teyla...

Supongo que debo decir gracias!, dijo Teyla sorprendida de haber perdido...

Pudiste haberme vencido!, dijo Oreana recuperando un poco el aire...

Tal vez... le contestó sonriendo Teyla...


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

No sabia que ella peleara tan bien!, dijo Rodney...

Ni yo doctor!, dijo Cameron...

Ok!, quiten la cara de embobados!, ya nos dimos cuenta que Oreana pelea muy bien, casi tan bien como Ronon y Teyla... dijo John...

Casi?... dijo Oreana frunciendo el ceño y guardando los palos de Brinthiam...

Bueno... empezó a decir John...

No quiero decir que mejor, pero nos dio muy buena pelea!, dijo Teyla...

Si la dio!, dijo Ronon tocándose la quijada adolorida, pues en su caída se la había lastimado...

Coronel Sheppard, ellos forman parte de su equipo?, dijo ella refiriéndose a Ronon y a Teyla...

Si, dijo John...

Buen equipo!, dijo ella sonriendo enigmáticamente y mirándolo a los ojos...

John sintió la mirada penetrante y no supo que decir...

Y Oreana siguió hablando...

Saben?, -les dijo-, me hubiera gustado que formaran parte de mi partida de caza en la zona de los lagos en Aquila...

Pero que cazaríamos?, -dijo Rodney-, mamuts?...

Rodney, no te nombró a ti!, dijo John...

Tampoco a ti si mal no recuerdo...

Hey, yo si puedo cazar mamuts, o como quiera que se les llamen!... protestó John...

Claro, cualquiera puede cazar con una pistola!...

No me refería a la caza de esos animales Doctor Mckay, sino a enfrentarse con los nativos para cuidar a las jóvenes de nuestros clanes...

Te refieres a los neandertales?... preguntó Cameron...

Si Coronel Mitchell...

Gustaban de raptarlas?, prosiguió Rodney...

Así es, teníamos que cuidarlas de ellos, por lo general éramos tres contra sesenta o setenta nativos...

Veinte contra uno?, pregunto García...

Era parte de nuestro entrenamiento, mientras las jóvenes cumplían su ritual nosotros los esperábamos para enfrentarlos...

Que ritual?, pregunto Rodney...

Siento interrumpir pero esto es importante... dijo Samantha...

Oh no!, justo en lo mas interesante!... protesto Rodney...

Lo siento... dijo Samantha... pero después te enteraras de las costumbres aquilianas...

Eso espero!... terminó Rodney...

Cameron, espero que ya te hayas despedido... dijo Samantha sin mirar a Rodney, quien se estaba entreteniendo en su computadora portátil...

Que?, oh, no todavía!, dijo Cameron volteando a ver a Oreana...

Oreana!, empezó a decir Samantha, ya le comunicaste al Coronel Sheppard sobre su misión?...

Misión?, que misión?, dijo este dirigiendo la mirada hacia la aquiliana con interés...

De pronto, el Coronel Alex García habló unas palabras que hicieron temblar a la chica...

La ciudad bajo las aguas del planeta azul volverán a sentir los rayos solares...

De que habla?, por que dice eso?... le dijo Oreana a Alex...

Que?, que dije?, por Dios!, de nuevo estoy hablando a solas!, no, no crean que estoy loco, es solo que mi abuela, que en paz descanse, lo hacía a veces y esta verborrea creo que la heredé de ella, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba cerca del portal!...

Tu abuela era profeta!... dijo Oreana... era la guía del guerrero azul!...

De que hablas?, por que no entiendo nada!... dijo Alex... mi abuela una profeta?...

Coronel Sheppard, alguna vez estuvo en contacto con ella?, dígame, es importante!...

Bueno... y sorprendido de que todos lo miraran a él... si, la conocí por muchos años...

Ella le comunicaba sobre su misión?...

Misión?, no, bueno, me decía algo sobre mi trabajo, que trabajaría muy lejos, cosas así, aunque siempre creí que...

No le creyó... dijo Oreana con tristeza...

Creerle que?...

En esos momentos Junay entro junto con Daniel y logró escuchar lo último...

Hermana, no todo esta perdido, el coronel García desciende directamente de ella, quizás el sea el guía ahora...

Coronel García, usted conoce los símbolos del portal?... preguntó la aquiliana...

No es por presumir, pero sí, son constelaciones no?, además los símbolos me son familiares...

Que?, usted habla antiguo?... preguntó interesada Samantha...

Mi abuela lo hablaba, bueno, creo que es antiguo por que he visto algunos caracteres que me son familiares, hay algunos pronunciaciones que son algo difíciles, pero las recuerdo, es como si hablara el inglés...

Pero el inglés lo pronuncias correctamente, al igual que varias de las lenguas de los pueblos mayas y aztecas!, dijo John...

Obviamente no quiero presumir, pero si, aparte de ser militar soy lingüista...

Su abuela le habló de los antiguos?, le dijo Junay ahora...

Me hablaba de ese mundo, aunque creía siempre que eran fantasías para que me durmiera rápidamente...

Le habló del portal?... dijo Samantha...

No, no mucho en realidad, ella ignoraba al igual que yo su uso, solo sabía que tenía que cuidarlo... siempre pensamos que era una reliquia hecha por un pueblo anterior a los pueblos mesoamericanos...

Y vaya que lo era!... dijo Rodney... pero no se dieron cuenta de algunos símbolos eran parecidos a ciertos jeroglíficos egipcios?...

Claro que sí!, pero no solo egipcios, también tiene algunos mayas y otros que no he podido descifrar...

Entonces por que se encuentra oculto?, inquirió Rodney...

Al igual que el portal de Egipto?...

Touché... terminó Rodney sonriendo...

Lo curioso es que mi familia siempre lo ha cuidado, siempre ha habido alguien cercano a el, según la leyenda, en 1850 fueron guiados por uno de ellos hacia un lago dentro de una montaña, ahí se veía el portal, como un gran anillo dentro del agua, la gente lo sacó de ahí y lo llevaron a las cuevas donde lo ocultarían de la vista de todos, aunque se le hizo saber al naciente gobierno, debido a que no pudieron decidir de que cultura era, sospechaban que era egipcio y lo mantuvieron oculto hasta ahora... John, ahora recuerdo que muchas de las veces cuando ella hablaba de estas cosas, siempre estabas presente...

Que cosas?, pregunto de nuevo Rodney...

No, John no sabía del portal, solo que mi abuela hablaba de monstruos hambrientos y gente de otros mundos...

Bueno, si, pero en ese entonces no llegue a comprender nada de lo que decía, desafortunadamente...

Ahora recuerdo algo en su lecho de muerte, algo que me dijo a mi... me dijo: "Alexandro, cuida a John ahora que yo ya no estaré, cuídalo de los fantasmas hambrientos, dile lo que necesita saber..."

Te estaba diciendo que te convertirías en su guía!... dijo Oreana...

Las palabras antiguas serán la guía del guerrero blanco... recitó la aquiliana sin perder de vista al Coronel García, y el, al escucharla cayó de nuevo en un trance y dijo:

...las palabras nuevas del profeta guiarán al guerrero azul... terminó de recitar él...

No!, esto no lo inventé, solo que ella... dijo Alex preocupado...

Coronel García, me temo que de ahora en adelante esa verborrea de la que habla seguirá, así que será mejor que se vaya acostumbrando... dijo Samantha... y usted coronel, dijo refiriéndose a John, tendrá que poner mucha atención a lo que diga...

Oh no!, esto significa que ahora tendré que hacerte caso?... le dijo John a Alex...

Siempre hay una primera vez, y de ahora en adelante tendrás que hacerlo, aunque eso no vaya muy bien contigo, y como es eso de que eres un guerrero azul?...

Larga historia...

Bien, creo que esto tendremos que hablarlo mas a fondo, Junay, creo que usted nos será de gran ayuda sobre entender estas profecías y sus profetas, dijo Samantha, Junay solo asintió con la cabeza... Oreana, espero que ahora puedas hablar con el Coronel Sheppard, siguió diciendo la Coronel Carter, ya que esto es muy importante...

La aquiliana no dijo nada, solo miro tímidamente al Coronel, quien no la perdía de vista...

Cameron, Daniel, hay un mensaje del General Landry que les fue enviado hace unos momentos y espera su respuesta... terminó Samantha saliendo del salón junto con Daniel, Rodney y Junay...

Para esto Cameron se acercó a Oreana para hablar con ella...

Me temo que tendré que regresar a la tierra... dijo él...

Pero regresará a Atlantis, no es así Coronel?, preguntó ella...

Eso espero Oreana, por lo pronto te pido que tengas mucho cuidado, Atlantis tiene muchos peligros y no me gustaría que nada te pasara...

Oreana solo sonrió y Cameron le dio un beso ligero en la mejilla, asegurándose que John los mirara, al terminar se despidió de todos y salió del salón...

Asi que Mitchell le dio el anillo... pensó John...

Sheppard, tienes que ir con ella!, le ordenó Alex sonriendo a John quien tenia la mandíbula un poco tensa...

Pero hay que instalarte primero!, aún no sabes como es la ciudad...

No te preocupes, y se le acercó un poco para hablarle en voz baja... no desperdicies la oportunidad de hablar con una chica tan linda!...

Es solo una misión... le contestó en voz baja también... además, esa chica tan linda tiene un anillo de compromiso, pensó para sí...

Pues no cualquiera la tiene con un ángel, eh!... terminó diciéndole guiñándole un ojo... nos vemos hermano, y me da gusto de volver a verte!... se despidió de el con un ligero abrazo...


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

John y Oreana salieron del salón para hablar a solas sobre la misión seguidos por el joven oficial que siempre cuidaba a la aquiliana, y al ver John que este los seguía, le dijo que estaba bien, que el se haría cargo, a lo que el joven oficial asintió y se fue de ahí, asi John y Oreana caminaron solos por los pasillos de Atlantis...

Coronel, -empezó-, hay una ciudad semejante a esta en su planeta...

Como?, dónde exactamente?...

Cerca del continente donde esta el portal de Yucatán, en el fondo del océano...

Pero por que esta oculta?, hay algo ahí?...

Una reina espectro en su extraña forma humana, esta en hibernación...

Otra?, pero que hace ahí?, por que hasta ahora sabemos de eso?, y si despierta?...

A que se refiere con otra?, -dijo ella-, creo que debo de enterarme más sobre sus encuentros con los espectros, pero será después, de un momento a otro esa reina se despertará y quizás lleve a la ciudad a la superficie, por eso su equipo realizará esta misión, ¡tienen que trasladarse a esa ciudad ahora, no sabemos que intenciones pudiera tener, y ¡es muy importante que vaya usted!...

Por que yo?... dijo John interesado...

Comprenderá que cuando esa reina despierte, su cuerpo le va a pedir alimento, y su gente puede ser vulnerable a su ataque...

No digo que sea fácil, pero ya hemos tenido encuentros con ellos, así que...

Lo que trato de decirle es que usted será inmune a su ataque, como creo que ya se habrá dado cuenta...

Inmune?, quieres decir que ya no podrán alimentarse de mí?...

Si, así es...

Por ti verdad?...

Ella no le contestó, aunque de cierta manera era la verdad, Oreana compartió su inmunidad con el, ella despertó en sus células lo que estaba dormido...

Esta bien, repórtate junto al portal en una hora... le dijo John a la joven...

Coronel, me temo que no podré ir con ustedes en este viaje...

Por que no puedes ir?...

Atlantis me advirtió que no fuera, y la razón no la se, pero quizás aquí sea de más ayuda cuando Michael regrese...

Es verdad!, ya lo había olvidado!, lo siento por él pero me va a extrañar...

Coronel, esa reina hizo experimentos genéticos con muchas especies de su planeta, especies que habitaban hace más de diez mil años, los trasladaban a otro planeta, pero será muy peligroso exponerse a esas especies, le comenté a la Coronel Carter que mientras estaba en contacto con la ciudad pude ver el resultado de un experimento con las orcas...

Que les hicieron?...

Hace diez mil años hicieron que las orcas tuvieran cuatro extremidades inferiores para que pudieran movilizarse fuera del agua, y en consecuencia habitaban el agua y la tierra, supongo que también hicieron experimentos cruzando el ADN de muchas especies...

Bueno, tendremos que llevar muchas armas a la _Isla del Dr. Moreau_, creo que será divertido...

Oreana no contesto, solo pensaba en que esta gente del planeta azul hablaba con muchas referencias para ella desconocidas... _Isla?, Dr. Moreau?..._ no sabía lo que significaba, pero tampoco iba a gastar su tiempo preguntando... haría notas mentales y después aclararía sus dudas, y de vez en cuando haría referencias aquilianas para darles en que pensar, sí, eso también sería divertido...

Y mientras ella permanecía en silencio caminando junto a él, John miraba disimuladamente el traje enterizo de color negro que delineaba su figura, y entendía por que Cameron la acaparaba tanto, el haría lo mismo si estuviese interesado en ella, pero en estos momentos el solo sentía curiosidad por la chica, o eso pensaba que era...

Le interesan mis ropas Coronel?... pregunto Oreana...

No!, yo... solo...

Es mi _phirae_, mi armadura...

De color negro?, pero como puede pasar desapercibida en la nieve?...

Cambiando el color!, y dicho esto pulso unos botones en su pulsera dorada y el traje cambió de un tono negro a uno blanco tornasolado...

Wow!... pero como?...

La tecnología es un poco complicada para...

Hey, yo entiendo de esto!... protesto John...

Es complicado de explicar!, -continuo la chica-, aún para los aquilianos este traje es un enigma...

De verdad?...

Si...

Y que otros colores tiene esta armadura?...

Pues los que se reflejan en la luz, como los de un arco iris, aunque en muchas gamas de cada uno, puede imitar el color del entorno, no reflejar la luz, es decir, puede ser negro y puede ser...

Puede ser que?... preguntó John interesado...

Puede ser transparente!, termino diciendo tímidamente...

Y John preguntó con interés para que razones el traje pudiera ser transparente...

Hay ocasiones en que alguien pudiera ser herido en la nieve bajo temperaturas demasiado heladas y el traje se transparenta para enseñar que partes han sido heridas...

Mmm!, dijo John asintiendo, aunque había pensado en otros usos, pero prefirió guardarlos para si...

También repele a los espectros...dijo ella...

De verdad?...

Emite sonidos que afectan su sistema nervioso, creándoles ansiedad y miedo, lo que hace que huyan despavoridos, para los humanos es imperceptible e inocuo, también tiene otras funciones, muchas de ellas para la supervivencia...

Grandioso!, y tienes mas de estos?...

Uno mas... Oreana no le dijo que el traje que quedaba era para el, para cuando estuviera preparado para la transferencia...

De su hermano supongo... dijo John sacándola del silencio...

No, el tiene el suyo propio, quiero decir que hay otro mas...

Lastima que solo haya otro mas, nos hubieran servido unos miles de esos trajes de esos, como me gustaría verlos huir corriendo como locos!...

Oreana pensaba que no era tiempo de darle su traje negro o su _phirae_, tenia que ver y aprender como funcionaba, si no lo enseñaba seria como darle una pistola a un niño pequeño, tenía que entrenarlo, la idea de su hermano era recrear los trajes phirae para Atlantis, pero sería difícil sin el lugar sagrado del lugar de origen del _phirae_, pero el pensaba en sustituirlos por algo parecido, se había prometido hacerlo para proteger a los humanos que habitaban Atlantis...

Sabe Coronel?, usted es el único que se ha interesado en mi _phirae_!...

Oh!, es que me acordé de esa vez que estuvimos conectados!... pero lo dijo para disimular, por que la verdad era que el cuerpo de la chica lo atraía, y mucho...

Oreana solo elevo una de sus cejas en respuesta...

Bueno, y qué se supone que haga con esa ex reina espectro?, le preguntó el mientras le dirigía una media sonrisa...

Debe de eliminarla!, ella no debe de existir, y menos ahora que hay alguien igual que ella...

Alguien igual?, que quieres decir con eso?, acaso?...

Si, ese Michael es igual que ella...

Y si se encuentran se podrían gustar, tomarse de las manos y formar una bella familia, no?... preguntó John con una mueca de desagrado...

Si, podrían reproducirse, ella ya no puede hacerlo ni con los humanos ni con los espectros, así que eso sería lo más lógico, -dijo Oreana suspirando un poco-, tal vez ella y esa reina tengan algo en común, no pueden reproducirse con alguien de su elección; y pensó esto mirando de reojo al Coronel Sheppard, aunque quizás para ella no sería una opción tan desagradable y esto la reanimaba un poco...


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

Oreana le sugirió que llevara a su equipo y al Coronel García, el cual sería de gran ayuda para él, idea que no convenció mucho a Sheppard, pues no estaba acostumbrado a que le ordenaran, hábito con el cual luchaba muchas veces...

Coronel, esa ciudad del planeta azul estará preparada para conectarse con usted, como Atlantis lo hizo conmigo, el Coronel García sabrá cuando separarlo de la conexión y debe de confiar en él, lo debe de hacer, así su inmunidad se incrementará y podrá luchar contra ella...

Si tu lo dices... dijo él no muy convencido...

Necesitamos que se conecte con la ciudad, así evitará mentalmente que la ciudad emerja hacia la superficie, evitará cualquier orden que ella le de a la ciudad...

La ciudad hará lo que yo le ordene?, grandioso!...

John llevó a Oreana a la sala de comando y el se dirigió a organizar su equipo...

Alex?, ya te instalaste?, le preguntó John al joven coronel, quien se encontraba guardando algunas cosas...

Ya!, no traje muchas cosas, así que fue fácil...

Bien, por que tenemos que ir a esa misión...

Cual misión?, la de la chica linda?...

Así es, bien, creo que practicaste un poco con nuestras armas con el mayor Jameson, parece ser que tu también posees el gen de los antiguos...

Si, me van a dar una?...

Oye!, no es un juguete!, si, te darán una antes de irnos, nos vemos en la bahía de los brincadores!, dijo John y salió de ahí para dirigirse hacia donde estaban Rodney, Teyla y Mckay, pues tenia que ponerlos al tanto también...

Oye!, también puedo volar unos de esos brincadores?, se escuchó a Alex a lo lejos...

John puso al tanto a los compañeros de su equipo sobre lo que enfrentarían en la ciudad de los antiguos sumergida bajo el agua del Atlántico...

Y solo está esa reina?, espero que sus súbditos no sean los primos de los bichos de Michael!, dijo Rodney, o su nueva red de zombies...

Espero que no!, pero si los tiene no estarán ahí, sino en otro planeta... parece ser que hizo muchos experimentos genéticos con muchas especies de animales...

Oh no!, vamos a necesitar muchas armas!, dijo Rodney apesumbrado...

Y dices que es como Michael?, pregunto Teyla...

John hizo una mueca de desagrado... eso parece!, le contestó...

Estoy listo!, se escuchó decir a Ronon quien preparó su armas para matar...

John, por que no puede ir ella?... dijo Teyla...

Atlantis le advierte que no vaya... no, no se por que!, le contesto a Rodney antes de que hablara... después no enteraremos, pero antes hay que ir a conocer la ciudad...

Y no le preguntaste como se llama?... dijo finalmente Rodney mientras se dirigían hacia el portal...

Quieres saber como se llama la reina?...

No!, la reina no!, me refiero a la ciudad!, no creo que sea Atlantis 2... quizás sea...

Quedamos en que no le pondrías el nombre a las cosas!, dijo John...

Pero tenemos que referirnos a ella con un nombre!... que tal...

Rodney!...

Esta bien...

Bueno, le podemos llamar Atlántica... dijo John alzando los hombros...

Eso es muy original!, dijo Rodney mirando hacia arriba...

Gracias!, contestó John con una sonrisa...

El equipo estuvo listo para ir a la tierra de nuevo, esta vez preparados con armas pues lidiarían con alguien muy peligroso quien conocía esa ciudad mejor que ellos, tendrían que buscarla y encontrarla y evitar que la ciudad emergiera hacia la superficie del océano, la aquiliana le dijo que la matara en cuanto la viera, que no tuviera piedad solo por verse humana, o casi humana, ella no merecía vivir ya que sacrificó a muchos humanos para su beneficio encubriéndose en el manto de la ciencia, al igual que mucha de la fauna del planeta...

Oreana marcó el portal de Atlantis bajo los ojos vigilantes de Samantha, y el equipo pudo partir de nuevo a la tierra, en los más profundo de sus mares...

Te dije que te acostumbrarías!, le dijo sonriendo con una mueca John a Alex, quien miraba no muy convencido el portal...

Ya sé!, pero eso de que todas tus moléculas pasen de una galaxia a otra en unos segundos todavía es sorprendente para mí...

Así el equipo llegó a una ciudad desierta, casi igual a la que ellos una vez descubrieron hace ya varios años...

El silencio reinaba en ella, como la oscuridad, de pronto, de la nada surgió una tenue luz azul que iba de una lado a otro...

Nos están escaneando!, dijo Rodney a los demás...

La exreina ya despertó de su dulce sueño!, le contestó John con una mueca...

Quizás detectó que el portal se abrió... dijo Teyla...

No me digas!, -le dijo Rodney mientras miraba su scanner portátil-, solo marca una señal de vida!...

Es ella!, y nos quiere dar la bienvenida...dijo John...

García de pronto cayó en trance...

La ciudad bajo el mar despertará el poder interno del guerrero azul...

Y John se mordió los labios, pues ya sabía lo que pasaría y cayó en un estado de trance al igual que García, caminado lentamente se fue a los pies del portal y las paredes emitieron grandes rayos azules, parecía como una pequeña tormenta, la ciudad lo presintió y los rayos tocaron su cuerpo elevándolo del suelo como lo hizo Atlantis con Oreana, pasaron algunos momentos en los que su equipo esperaba que terminara...

García seguía en trance hasta que empezó a decir que el intercambio había terminado, y vio que Ronon se dirigía a John, pero Alex se lo impidió...

No Ronon, puedes morir!, y García al terminar de decir esto se dirigió hacia John y lo sacó de los rayos, el intercambio había llegado a su fin...

Como te sientes John?, le preguntó Teyla...

Bien, creí que iba a sentirme débil, pero no, estoy bien, y Alex lo ayudó a levantarse...

Gracias Alex, sabes?, 5 segundos más y me hubiera estado saliendo humo de todo el cuerpo...

Lo siento, pero tuve que evitar que Ronon te ayudara, el si pudo haber muerto!...

Pero como sabe eso?, preguntó Teyla...

La ciudad sabía de alguna manera que yo iba a terminar el intercambio... el profeta terminará lo que el guerrero azul inició, la ciudad lo acogerá en su seno y lo cuidará, al igual que al guerrero blanco... dijo Alex...

Ahora tu eres un zpm!, dijo Rodney sorprendido y sonriendo, mientras su equipo portátil marcaba el incremento de energía que provenía inexplicablemente del Coronel Sheppard...

Viniendo de ti Rodney, lo tomaría como un cumplido!, dijo John, bien, ahora tenemos que buscar a ya saben quien, nos dividiremos en equipos, Ronon, Teyla y Alex vayan al ala derecha, Rodney y yo iremos a la sala de la silla...

Por que para allá?, no crees que deberíamos de buscarla por otro lado?, dijo Rodney mirando el pequeño aparato de los antiguos...

Tenemos que evitar que la ciudad emerja!... dijo John... Alex, toma esto!, y le entregó un scanner... sabes para que son no?...

Si!, el mayor Lorne me enseñó a usarlo...

Bien, ya saben que hacer!... y se separaron...

Ronon iba al frente de los tres, mientras García iba monitoreando la señal de vida, la cual se dirigía hacia la silla...

Trata de ir hacia donde están John y el Dr. Mckay!... dijo Alex...

Y los tres fueron tras de ella, hasta llegar al transporte automático para interceptarla antes de que llegara a su objetivo...

Llegaron hacia la enfermería, o lo que parecía que era...

Esta adentro!, les dijo Alex indicando las puertas cerradas...

Los tres se pusieron al lado de las puertas esperando a que Alex las abriera, mientras Ronon y Teyla fijaban su puntería...

Enseguida la puerta se abrió y entraron rápidamente, Ronon fue el primero que la vio y trato de dispararle, pero sorprendentemente la reina se movía muy rápido, incluso para el ojo humano, pareció que tomó algo de un anaquel y lo esparció hacia el centro del cuarto para luego salir del lugar...

Esto no esta bien!, dijo Alex, salgamos de aquí ahora!...

Y los tres salieron corriendo del lugar perdiendo de vista a la reina, y la puerta automáticamente se selló...

Que fue lo que tiró?, dijo Teyla...

No se lo que era, pero cuando el liquido cayó, el suelo se empezó a derretir, pudo ser una especie de ácido...dijo Alex tratando de recobrar el aliento...

Muy efectivo!, quería eliminarnos de una sola vez... dijo Ronon...

Pero siento que esta hambrienta, debió de habernos mantenido con vida... murmuró Teyla...

La vieron?, parece humana!, bueno, no es que tenga mucho conocimiento de los espectros, pero no estaba nada mal!... dijo Alex...

Créame coronel, cuando uno conoce a los espectros nunca termina de olvidarlos, y esa reina no es un espectro, es una especie de híbrido... dijo Teyla lentamente, acordándose de que ella también lo era gracias a los experimentos genéticos de un espectro sobre su gente, la gente de Athos...

Pues esa híbrido se dirige muy deprisa hacia esa sala donde esta John!...


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18

Mientras la reina espectro en _Atlántica_ se dirigía rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban John y Rodney, en la sala de control de Atlantis, Samantha había sido notificada del retraso del Mayor Lorne para reportarse a la hora convenida...

Coronel Carter!, estamos recibiendo una transmisión radial del planeta donde se encuentra el mayor Lorne!, dijo Chuck, el técnico encargado de las comunicaciones...

Adelante!, dijo Sam..

Sheppard!, se escucho la voz conocida de Michael...

Michael!, soy la Coronel Samantha Carter!, que es lo que quiere?... dijo Sam..

Donde esta el Coronel Sheppard?... repitió de nuevo...

Chuck, póngase en contacto con el Mayor Lorne, ahora!, dijo Sam... Michael!, -empezó a decir-, el Coronel Sheppard no esta en Atlantis!...

Coronel Carter, el Mayor Lorne no responde!, dijo Chuck...

Eso me temía, contestó Samantha... Michael, si tiene a alguno de nuestros hombres cautivos les pasa algo le advierto que...

Mande a alguien a negociar!, terminó de decir Michael cerrando las comunicaciones...

Samantha volteo rápidamente hacia donde estaba el técnico Chuck...

Chuck, que el mayor Davies y su equipo se reporte al portal de inmediato!... dijo Sam...

Si Coronel!...

Coronel Carter, no se negocia con un espectro!, aun y cuando este sea un híbrido!... era Oreana, quien había escuchado lo que había dicho Michael...

Créeme, lo se!, pero te has dado cuenta que capturó a nuestro equipo...

Déjeme ir con el mayor Davies!...

No creo que puedas derrotar a Michael, el ya no se alimenta como los espectros...

Aun y cuando así no fuera, el mayor necesita ayuda...

Samantha se le quedo mirando un momento... esta bien!, -le dijo-, pero estaremos en comunicación... Oficial!, le dijo al joven que la acompañaba, llévela con el Mayor Davies!...

Si Coronel!, dijo este...

El joven oficial llevo a Oreana con el mayor y su equipo para prepararla con el radio, el chaleco negro protector y el equipo de armas. Oreana ya conocía al mayor en el complejo Cheyenne y se pusieron rápidamente de acuerdo. Ella ya tenía conocimiento de las armas que se utilizaban en Atlantis gracias en parte al Coronel Mitchell y al Mayor Lorne...

Mayor Davies, -le dijo-, podemos ir en el brincador blanco... aquí creo que se les llama así...

Si, -dijo este sonriendo-, aquí en Atlantis así los bautizaron... claro, pero el tuyo es el único de color blanco...

Oreana no contesto a esto y bajo los ojos para acomodarse el radio...

Y en _Atlántica, _John se había dirigido junto con Rodney hacia la sala donde estaba la silla, encontrándola igual a la de Atlantis, cuando llegaron John rápidamente se sentó en ella, e instantáneamente la luces de la sala se prendieron, y el Coronel Sheppard se puso en control...

De la nada apareció una pantalla mostrando los signos de vida en la ciudad...

Eso es lo que creo que es?... dijo Rodney...

Si, viene para acá, seguido por Teyla, Ronon y Alex...

Oh no!, esta a punto de entrar!...

No si yo la dejo!, dicho esto John le dio ordenes a la ciudad para que unos campos de fuerza la cercaran, dejándola rodeada y sin escapatoria...

Teyla y los demas llegaron hacia donde estaba la reina, cuando llegaron le apuntaron, pero se dieron cuenta que el campo estaba fallando...

Coronel!, -era Teyla, quien se estaba comunicando por radio con John-, el campo... creo que esta fallando...

Lo se!, -dijo este-... Rodney, tienes que ir a la sala de energía, donde están los zpm, la señorita espectro se encargo de desviar la energía, la esta drenando, lo tienes que hacer manualmente...

Claro!, siempre tiene que ser el científico el que arregla las cosas!, se supone que la ciudad esta bajo tu mando y no puedes ir a conectar unos cables!...

Rodney!, si pudiera ir lo haría!...

Lo se!, y salió Rodney de la sala dirigiéndose con rapidez para arreglar las conexiones...

Coronel!, -se escucho de nuevo a Teyla-, no creo que el campo de fuerza resista!...

Y mientras esto pasaba, los tres se quedaron apuntándole a la reina espectro, la cual les recordaba de extraña manera a otro espectro, a Michael, pues ella tenía casi todas las características humanas, salvo el extraño tinte de su piel y unos extraños ojos amarillos...

Su pelo es rojo!, -dijo Alex-, todas las espectros son pelirrojas?...

Al escuchar al joven Coronel, la reina se acerco hacia donde el estaba situado para mirarlo fijamente, y los tres le apuntaron con las armas, y en respuesta ella les empezó a hablar: eres un lanthean, ellos no!...

Pero ninguno de ellos les respondió inmediatamente, pues sabían de que los espectros pudieran ser capaces mentalmente...

No soy un lanthean!... dijo Alex finalmente...

Tus ojos, tu cara, tus generaciones pasadas, los conocí, tienes algo que ellos no tienen...

Ya se!... y se lo que puedo hacer con los genes y con esta pistola!...

Pero como sobrevivieron a la plaga?, tu gente estaba sentenciada, -le dijo al Coronel en ese extraño tono de voz-...

Somos fuertes... de verdad parecen fantasmas!, -dijo Alex para sí-...y que mas le dijo su escaneo?... siguió Alex...

Hay otros dos humanos mas... uno de ellos... que hace con la ciudad?...

Tratando de arreglar lo que tu dañaste!...

No tiene sentido que la ciudad siga sumergida, ya desperté... dijo la espectro...

Pues olvídate de una fiesta de bienvenida, nadie en la tierra lo hará!...

Mmm!, ya repoblaron la superficie!, dijo ella pensativa y mirando hacia arriba...

Ya no te puedes alimentar de ellos!, le dijo Teyla desafiante...

Estas segura?...

Rodney había llegado a la sala de energía comprobando que solo había un zpm... esto se me hace familiar!, -pensó Rodney irónicamente-. Revisó las conexiones con su computadora portátil, solo había que hacer unos pequeños ajustes, pero al hacerlo, unas alarmas se encendieron...

Que pasa Rodney?... dijo John desde la silla...

Oh no!, hay inundaciones en la mayoría de las salas, y algunos edificios!... la espectro se encargó de dejar algunas indicaciones antes de que ocuparas la silla!...

Típico!, dijo John... bien, no podemos dejar que la ciudad se inunda por completo!, que pasa con el campo de fuerza!, resistirá?...

Con un zpm?, no creo...

Que tal con dos?... pregunto John...

Si!, tal vez, pero no puedes estar conectado por toda la eternidad!, pero como puedes...?...

Fácil, solo con pensarlo, como en los brincadores... bien, si no puedo estar conectado por siempre, tenemos que hacer que la ciudad atraviese el océano!...

Pero seremos descubiertos!, dijo Rodney por el intercomunicador...

No dije que nos quedaríamos en medio del Océano Atlántico!, la voy a dirigir hacia la antártica...

Antártica?, la vas a dejar en la superficie?...

Tienes una mejor idea?, como quiera, no podemos dejar a la ciudad invisible por siempre, por ahora es la mejor solución...

Mientras Rodney hacia los ajustes necesarios para que el zpm y la nueva y recién descubierta energía corporal de John sirvieran a la ciudad sumergida, el brincador blanco había cruzado el portal y Oreana lo iba manejando, ante el asombro del Mayor Davies...

Pensaba que eran iguales todos los brincadores, pero por lo que veo, este tiene algunos controles diferentes...

Como dirían en su planeta Mayor Davies, como en sus transportes terrestres, son modelos diferentes, tienen en su mayoría las mismas funciones, pueden permanecer ocultos también...

Y en la pantalla del brincador blanco aparecía un escaneo de la región...

Este es un planeta con muy pocos habitantes, casi un millar en una remota aldea, así que probablemente nuestros hombres estén fuera del poblado, dijo el Mayor sin perder de vista la pantalla...

Eso si suponemos que están en el planeta, dijo Oreana mientras daba instrucciones al brincador...

No hay signos vitales del equipo?... dijo preocupado el mayor...

Según tengo entendido el equipo del mayor Lorne estaba compuesto por cinco personas, veo cuatro rodeado de lo que parece ser nueve custodios, y dos signos vitales separados del resto, a unos kilómetros de ahí, dijo mientras miraban la pantalla que apareció en el brincador, me temo que es el espectro Michael junto al oficial de mayor rango, supongo que el mayor Lorne...

Ese engendro!, dijo enojado el mayor Davies...

Mayor, nosotros somos seis, tendremos que dividirnos, a usted y a su equipo los dejare cerca y yo iré en el brincador blanco hacia donde están esos dos signos vitales...

No creo que sea una buena idea que vayas a negociar con ese espectro...

Créame que negociar no esta en mis planes!, le dijo la chica mientras tomaba con sus manos una de sus pistolas...

Solo estando en el daedalous pude darme cuenta de que para los espectros eres una muy terrible amenaza!, no quisiera ser uno de ellos cuando tu estés cerca...

Gracias Mayor Davies, para mi es un cumplido!...

De nada joven señorita!, dijo el mayor sonriendo en su jovial acento sureño...


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19

Y en Atlantis, Samantha se había comunicado con el comando Stargate y con el General Landry para darle información sobre la nueva ciudad en la tierra y sobre el peligro que pudieran correr el Coronel Sheppard y su equipo...

Coronel Carter, fuera de contexto, por que hasta ahora nos comunicaron sobre esto?, preguntó el General Landry...

Para nosotros esta noticia es nueva, la joven de Aquila nos los hizo saber después de su conexión con Atlantis...

Supongo que es por que es descendiente directa de los Lantheans, creemos que sabemos sobre esa civilización, cuando en realidad no es así... dijo el General pensativo... bien, no perderemos de vista a esa ciudad, espero que Sheppard y su equipo hagan lo correcto...

Si General, dijo Samantha terminando...

&

Y en el planeta donde estaba cautivo el Mayor Lorne y su equipo, Oreana había aterrizado el brincador blanco para dejar al equipo del Mayor Davies cerca de lo que parecían unas chozas...

Mayor Davies!, -le dijo Oreana-, si tienen éxito en su misión le sugiero que se dirijan de inmediato al portal e ir a Atlantis, no esperen por nosotros!...

El Mayor Davies estuvo de acuerdo y se despidieron...

Después se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde se suponía que estaba Michael...

Al llegar, dejó al brincador en el modo invisible y bajó de el para ella igual ponerse en el mismo modo invisible gracias a su traje _phirae_, algo de lo que no le había dicho a John sobre ese traje, pues estaba mas interesado en el asunto de que el traje desapareciera de otro modo para revelar partes corporales a la vista...

Michael tenia atado de manos y arrodillado en el suelo al Mayor Lorne, y esperaba tranquilo al negociador que llegara de Atlantis, pues suponía que era el Coronel Sheppard y su equipo, cuando de pronto empezó a sentir unos extraños dolores de cabeza...

Te repito que Sheppard no va a venir por nosotros!... le gritó Lorne...

Michael solo le dirigió una mirada y se paseaba malhumorado, pero el, de lo que mas se enorgullecía era de su paciencia y sabia esperar; y en eso, mientras volteaba para decirle algo al Mayor Lorne, recibió un golpe de la nada que lo hizo tirar al suelo y esto lo sorprendió, al igual que al Mayor, trató de levantarse de nuevo, y al hacerlo, recibió otro golpe en su cara del lado derecho y a este le siguió otro en su abdomen dejándolo sin aire y haciendo que se quedara arrodillado en iguales circunstancias que la persona que tenia atada de manos...

Que pasa?, dijo Michael, después de decir esto los dos vieron que alguien de la nada iba apareciendo con una pistola para adormecer al híbrido espectro...

Oreana!, fue lo último que escuchó Michael de la voz del Mayor Lorne antes de que caer inconsciente al suelo...

Pensé que el Coronel Sheppard iba a venir!, dijo Lorne a la muchacha, quien se encontraba desatándolo...

El Coronel esta ocupado Mayor, siento que el no haya podido venir a rescatarlo, dijo ella cortésmente...

No!, no pienses que me estoy quejando!, es solo que lo digo en tono de broma!, dijo el Mayor...

No se preocupe Mayor Lorne, en Aquila también se bromeaba... dijo ella sonriendo...

Ya los dos de pie, miraron a Michael, quien se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo...

Bien, tendremos que atarlo!, dijo el Mayor a la chica, acto seguido, lo ataron con la misma soga que tenían atado al mayor y lo llevaron entre los dos al brincador blanco, una vez en el se comunicaron con Atlantis y verificaron que el Mayor Davies había tenido éxito en su misión, así decidieron regresar a Atlantis con el híbrido espectro...

&

Y mientras esto sucedía, en la recién descubierta ciudad de Atlántica, John y Rodney trataban de darle energía a la ciudad para que saliera del océano...

Bien, ya esta todo listo, ya puedes despegar!, dijo Rodney...

Ok!, allá vamos!, -dijo John-, mientras en la pantalla se encontraban cartas geográficas de la tierra...

Ojalá y que sepas adonde vamos!, dijo Rodney por el intercomunicador...

No creo que la Antártica se haya mudado!, dijo John, y en eso se sintió un temblor en la ciudad, y era que estaba separándose de lo que había sido su guarida oculta en la tierra...

John cerró los ojos y empezó a guiar a la ciudad al destino al cual iría, a un lugar helado parecido al mismo del cual procedía una muchacha quien recién había conocido, y en circunstancias tan extraordinarias que ni en sueños hubiera podido imaginarlo, ¡y vaya que el ya había tenido extrañas experiencias con personas alienígenas!...

La ciudad atravesó el océano terrestre y emergió hacia un glorioso cielo azul, _La ciudad bajo las aguas del planeta azul volverán a sentir los rayos solares__, _John recordó las palabras de su amigo Alex, quien ahora se encontraba junto con Teyla y Ronon frente a frente, separados por una muralla invisible, de una antigua reina espectro...

Ella veía a todos lados, pues suponía que la ciudad se estaba moviendo, y estaba en lo cierto, pero no se le miraba un semblante nervioso, sino todo lo contrario, pareciera que estaba esperando este momento...

Supongo que la ciudad tocará tierra en el continente... dijo ella sonriendo...

Y Alex volvió a caer en trance nuevamente...

La ciudad estará en los confines del planeta azul, resguardada por sus hijos, esa civilización que alguna vez estuvo en peligro mortal y que ahora domina sobre todas las especies...

Y ella solo se le quedo viendo al joven Coronel, tal vez presintiendo que estaba ante un humano de extrañas características parecidas a las de otros que centurias atrás conoció, quienes la pusieron en ese estado, y al recordar esto, sintió una extraña furia sobre Alex al grado de exclamar un grito de rabia muy potente, dejando a Teyla y a Ronon muy sorprendidos, pero Alex seguía en trance y pareciera que estaba esperando la respuesta furiosa de la híbrido espectro...

La extraña que dominó la ciudad en tiempos pasados, ahora vera y sufrirá los resultados de su terribles actos...

No!, no sabes donde está!, nadie lo sabe, esta oculto!, dijo ella en un extraño estado de desesperación mientras la ciudad volaba sobre el vasto océano, en los confines de la atmósfera terrestre y en estado oculto, ya que no podía revelarse al resto del mundo...

El guerrero blanco y el guerrero azul enfrentarán su primera prueba... terminó de decir Alex, después de esto tomo un largo suspiro y pareciera ser que regreso a su habitual estado...

Eres igual a ella!, por ella estuve encerrada tanto tiempo!, por esa tontería del arma!... dijo la híbrido...

Claro que soy igual a ella!, soy un profeta!, dijo Alex calmado, y no te encerraron por la profecía, sino por tus actos criminales!... ahora recuerdo, ¡Ludellia lo predijo!...

De que hablas Alex?, dijo Teyla...

Cuando llegamos a esta ciudad, mi mente ha estado pasando escenas que supongo son extractos del pasado, Ludellia era la profeta que dijo lo del arma contra los espectros según recuerdo, y esta espectro estuvo presente cuando ella cayó en trance al igual que yo, el día que fue juzgada por sus actos contra la naturaleza, Ludellia fue parte del jurado que la condenó...

Pero el arma aun no existe!... dijo la híbrido... Atlantis sigue hundida!...

Para esto, ni Teyla, ni Ronon ni Alex dijeron nada, la espectro no tenía por que saberlo ni ellos por que aclarárselo...

Chicos, estamos llegando!, se escuchó la voz de John, y cuando este terminó de hablar, el campo de fuerza desapareció por unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que la espectro saliera corriendo en dirección contraria a la cual se encontraban Ronon, Teyla y Alex...

La ciudad había llegado a la Antártica y John aterrizó suavemente, pero después de hacerlo se dirigió a Rodney...

Rodney!, que pasa?...

El zpm que estaba conectado se agotó, tu solo eras la única fuente de energía y tenía que utilizarse la energía necesaria para el aterrizaje...

John!, la espectro... dijo Teyla...

Se dirige al stargate!, dijo John inmediatamente y en instantes se paró de la silla para dirigirse hacia el mismo lugar, ahí la híbrido marco una dirección y paso inmediatamente, John fue el primero en llegar y al verla disparó inmediatamente, pero no tuvo efecto, por lo que la siguió antes de que el portal se cerrara, una vez que pasó él, el portal se cerró, y esta acción fue vista por Teyla, Ronon y Alex, quienes también dispararon, pero se detuvieron al ver que John pasaba el aro, Rodney llegó poco después...

Mientras el Dr. Mckay miraba a los demás interrogándolos por lo sucedido, se empezaron a escuchar sonidos parecido a los de un helicóptero, el comando Stargate estaba reconociendo a la nueva ciudad sobre la tierra...


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

Rodney vio que tanto Teyla, como Ronon y Alex habían terminado de disparar hacia el portal, y al bajar las armas, les preguntó que era lo que había pasado, Teyla trató de explicarle a grandes rasgos sobre la híbrido, que al parecer, y por lo que habían averiguado por Alex, cruzó el umbral para dirigirse hacia el planeta que alguna vez Oreana les mencionó, el planeta donde la híbrido habría hecho innumerables experimentos con la vida animal de la tierra, y John hizo lo posible por detenerla, pero no pudo hacerlo, así que la siguió hacia la dirección que había tomado cruzando rápidamente el portal.

Para esto, Woolsey junto con algunos oficiales habían llegado a _Atlántica, _nombre que el Coronel Sheppard le había puesto_,"_ _temporalmente" _a la ciudad, en palabras de Rodney, aunque extraoficialmente se le empezó a conocer así. Rodney le explicó a Woolsey que la ciudad se había quedado sin energía, pues el único zpm que tenia la ciudad estaba agotado en su totalidad, y finalizó justo cuando la híbrido marcó la dirección, presuntamente del planeta en cuestión.

Y como haremos para volver a marcar de nuevo esa dirección?, preguntó Woolsey...

_El guerrero blanco... _murmuró Alex, a lo cual, después que le dirigieron miradas con aires de interrogación, les dijo que la única que sabía la dirección era Oreana...

Ah si!, la enigmática joven de Aquila!, dijo Woolsey...

Pero no podemos comunicarnos con Atlantis por ahora, no hay energía!, dijo Rodney apesumbrado...

Olvida Dr. Mckay, que estamos en la tierra y no en algún planeta desconocido!, podemos traer un zpm temporalmente, así esta ciudad tendrá energía suficiente para comunicarse con Atlantis, bien, ahora hay mas portales en la tierra para que ustedes puedan regresar, tendremos que llamar a mas gente, me retiro... dicho esto, Woolsey se fue, pues tendría de ahora en adelante mucho trabajo por hacer, y eso que estaba en la tierra para tomarse unas vacaciones...

&

Oreana, junto con el Mayor Lorne, habían subido a un inconsciente Michael al brincador blanco, y después de hacerlo, se dirigieron hacia Atlantis, pasaron el portal confirmando que el Mayor Davies había tenido éxito y había dejado presos a los hombres que ayudaron a Michael en el poblado, asistidos por un equipo médico de la Dra. Keller para tratar de volverlos a la normalidad, o a lo que alguna vez lo fué, pero no a Michael, el estaría aislado en Atlantis por un tiempo...

Llevaron el brincador blanco hacia la bahía, el Mayor Lorne tuvo que ir a la enfermería para ser revisado dejando sola a Oreana, quien se comunicó con Samantha por la radio, y ella le informó de la misión del Coronel Sheppard, diciéndole lo que había pasado...

Así que ella logró cruzar el portal!, dijo Oreana pensativa...

Seguida por el Coronel Sheppard... le respondió Samantha...

Coronel Carter, tengo que ir con él, esta en grave peligro!, dijo la chica aquiliana, quien puso en marcha al brincador dirigiéndolo hacia el portal...

Pero tu misma has dicho que ese lugar es sumamente peligroso, además es una desventaja que vayas sola...

No voy sola Coronel Carter, llevo conmigo a Michael...

Oreana, no entiendo...

Michael es mi carnada!, dicho esto, Oreana marcó el portal y se dirigió hacia el planeta...

&

John había pasado rápidamente el portal de la nueva ciudad sin detenerse a pensar en nada, solo en eliminar a esa reina híbrido, pero una vez que llego al extraño planeta se detuvo súbitamente a pensar en lo que había hecho, y había cometido un error, puesto que estaba solo en un lugar desconocido, con unas cuantas armas y una pequeña reserva de agua y alimentos, había llegado a un lugar que era muy peligroso, ya había sido advertido por la muchacha aquiliana, habría especimenes animales que bien pudieran ser salvajes, así que tendría que moverse con cautela e inmediatamente inspeccionó ese misterioso lugar.

El portal de ese planeta se encontraba en un pequeño claro, casi oculto por una extensa variedad de plantas, lo más parecido a una selva, aunque con una vegetación caprichosa que abarcaba cada espacio disponible del suelo, la temperatura era húmeda y ya empezaba a sentir el sudor que se formaba en su cuerpo, escuchó unos graznidos, y pensó que quizás fueran unos pájaros en lo alto de esos árboles parecidos a unos robles de gran altura.

Decidió comunicarse con Atlantis, pero nada funcionaba, no podía hacerlo, al parecer alguien se había ocupado de quitar los cristales y tenia sospechas de quien había sido, esta reina estaba decidida a que nadie cruzara el portal.

Los pájaros seguían haciendo ruido, pero esto no preocupaba a John, los pájaros no podían hacerle daño, pero quizás el gran rugido que los asustó si lo haría, por lo que rápidamente se alejo del portal, pues estando en ese lugar podía ser una fácil presa para cualquier bestia que pasara por ahí y por ahora no quería formar parte de su almuerzo, así que decidió permanecer oculto entre una gran planta de grandes hojas verdes con amarillo.

Lo que vio a continuación lo dejo mas que sorprendido, ya que por ese rugido habría pensado que era algún felino, pero los felinos por lo general andaban en cuatro patas, pero este lo hacia en dos y estaba caminando!, el felino caminaba balanceándose de un lado a otro con las que serian las dos patas delanteras que eras mucho mas largas que las traseras que formaban sus piernas, y sus garras parecían manos, con un pequeño pulgar que habría tenido cualquier primate, tenia un espeso pelaje gris que lo cubría por ambos lados, un gran torso cruzado por una banda de una piel negra moteada que pudiera ser algún adorno, lo mas sorprendente era la cabeza, parecía la de una pantera, la parte que correspondía a los ojos eran iguales a la de esos felinos, su olfato era igual y su hocico, pero parecía tener expresiones faciales, como las tendría cualquier humano, pero este no lo era, era lo mas extraño que había visto, pero sentía que no era lo último.

El extraño felino se paró en un claro, deteniéndose al parecer para lamer una de sus garras ya que había sangre en una de ellas, y esa sangre provenía de un pequeño herbívoro que había sido su alimento, pero este se vio interrumpido por el ruido que hizo el portal, un ruido que el felino había escuchado por vez primera en su vida, y al acercarse vio que había pasado algo a través del aro que en su mente animal no lograba entender, era un espécimen raro, pero olía lo bastante bien para ser un alimento, así que decidió ir en su busca, pero ese animal de cabellos rojos lanzaba luces de su mano que casi lo alcanzaban y pensó que era fuego, así que con prudencia se alejó de ella para que siguiera su camino, pero vio otro espécimen que parecía ser igual que la de los cabellos rojos, pero lo perdió de vista, así que decidió quedarse un rato para ver si lo encontraba, ya que seguía teniendo hambre y se sentó sobre la hierba del pequeño claro, ya sentado vio un movimiento entre la hierba, y lo siguió viendo sin perder ningún movimiento, pasaron algunos momentos hasta que lo que parecía que se movía paso por una de las patas del felino y este estaba preparado para tomarlo entre sus garras y después de estar tratando de capturarlo lo tomó finalmente, y al sacarlo era por igual otra animal igual de raro, era lo que parecía una trucha con cuatro patas y una gran cola, pero la cabeza seguía siendo igual, aunque con los dientes mas grandes y afilados, y ya no eran escamas lo que lo tenía, sino una especie de piel de serpiente anaranjada con negra, era uno de los ejemplares mas horribles que John se hubiera imaginado, pero no para el felino, que lo veía con gran apetito y de un mordisco destrozó al extraño pez-reptil por la mitad.

John vio todo escondido detrás de una plantas de color verde oscuro brillante, y decidió sentarse también a esperar a que alguien cruzara el portal, pues no podía gastar balas y no estaba decidido aún a eliminar a ese gato de gran tamaño, caso contrario si veía uno de esos extraños peces de cuatro patas, esos si que le causaban asco, y antes de estirar las piernas en el húmedo suelo buscó cualquier clase de movimiento, pues no quería encontrarse con uno de esos.

&

Oreana había marcado el portal hacia el extraño planeta y se alejó de Atlantis para buscar al Coronel Sheppard y eliminar a esa reina, pues la ciudad se lo había comunicado cuando tuvo su primer enlace y le había advertido de su peligrosidad para la raza humana, así como del planeta.

Sabia que ella y el guerrero azul tendrían que enfrentarse a esa espectro, pero iba preparada, llevaba su traje _phirae_, el cual estaba contenido en su pulsera dorada, la cual estaba hecha con minerales de Aquila, y en ese metal llevaba el traje _phirae_ de John, dispuesto en una pulsera negra, que por ese momento esta amalgamado a la pulsera de ella, por unos momentos recordó a su extinto planeta natal, lleno de misterios pero de bondades para los humanos, quienes supieron aprovechar su extensa riqueza mineral, y esos minerales formaban parte de varias armas las cuales poseía y que ahora haría uso de ellas.

Y haría uso también de ese espectro llamado Michael, pues durante el enlace se enteró de que a reina había hecho experimentos sin éxito para encontrar a su contraparte masculino, y esa era una debilidad, una que Oreana esta dispuesta a usar en contra de ella.

Mientras esto pensaba, Michael empezaba a despertar, y debido a que no podía dejarlo ni en la superficie del planeta mientras no encontrara a John, ni solo en el brincador blanco, tuvo a su pesar de requerir de la ayuda de alguien a quien hacia mucho tiempo que no veía, y empezó a marcar en el tablero del brincador blanco algunos códigos aquilianos.

Hola Oreana!, se escucho poco después la voz alegre de alguien...


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21

Oreana sabía que no podía dejar a Michael solo en algún lugar mientras buscaba al Coronel Sheppard y a la reina espectro en la superficie del planeta, así que decidió utilizar la ayuda de uno de los humanoides creados en Aquila a partir del mineral _Anteres_, un mineral líquido y sumamente maleable, el cual se localizaba miles de kilómetros bajo la superficie de su extinto planeta. Descubierto por su gente miles de años atrás, este mineral fue utilizado bajo la tecnología de los antiguos utilizando el principio por el cual se creaban las _réplicas_, pero estos humanoides mineralizados eran individuales y no estaban conectados entre sí, por lo que eran de gran ayuda entre la gente de Aquila, sobre todo en labores de rescate. Pero el pueblo de Aquila no produjo muchos androides _Anteres_, y no eran libres de andar entre la población, solo estaban conectados a los brincadores blancos y no podían alejarse de un radio de un kilómetro de ellos. Los androides Anteres sabían del pueblo de Aquila y de las profecías, y era su deber primordial cuidar a los Aquilianos y a los terrestres, una vez hecha la conexión entre los dos planetas.

Sabia que un día me necesitarías!, dijo la voz del androide Anteres, quien se encontraba con una gran sonrisa mirando a la muchacha de cabellos casi blancos...

Así es Bren, ahora necesito tu ayuda... -dijo la chica mirando al androide, quien seguía sonriendo-.

Oreana lo miró, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía, pero era por decisión propia, ya que sabía que Bren era un androide sumamente conversador. Bren tenia el aspecto de un hombre joven de unos treinta años, de cabellos castaños, una barba de un color un poco más claro y ojos verdes, tenia la misma estatura que ella e iba vestido a la usanza del planeta Aquila, aunque podría imitar cualquier ropa, y Oreana casi aseguraba que imitaría el estilo de la ropa del planeta azul al primer contacto con ellos, y también que mostraría demasiado entusiasmo al enterarse de quien estaba en el planeta...

Oreana, este hombre es humano?, preguntó Bren mirando a la persona inconsciente que se encontraba en el suelo del brincador...

Es un híbrido llamado Michael, mitad humano, mitad espectro, aunque creo que la parte humana rige mas su exterior, y la parte espectro el interior...

Vaya combinación!, veo que esta atado de las manos, es peligroso verdad?...

Así es, tu misión será vigilarlo, tendrás que dejarme en la superficie de este planeta, tengo que encontrar al Coronel John Sheppard... Bren, el es el guerrero azul... -esto último lo dijo Oreana suavemente-...

Bren la miró muy sorprendido y con los ojos abiertos... el guerrero azul?, de verdad Oreana?, se denomina Coronel John sheppard?, es joven?, es viejo?, supongo que es del genero masculino... tiene que serlo, por la profecía!... Oreana, por fin lo has encontrado!...

Oreana sonrió ante tantas preguntas, pues sabía el efecto de esas palabras entre su gente...

Bren, el esta perdido en este planeta...

Que?, perdido?, Oreana, tenemos que encontrarlo!, -dijo Bren decidido y se sentó en la silla de comando del brincador blanco-... Oreana, tienes que ajustar tu traje phirae al clima, es demasiado húmedo en su región ecuatorial, la cual es la más poblada por una gran variedad de criaturas y espesa vegetación; ya le ha sido entregado su phirae al guerrero azul?...

Oreana se sonrojó ante la pregunta y solo movió la cabeza negativamente...

No creo que sobreviva sin él en esa superficie, -decía Bren mientras movía los dedos sin cesar sobre el tablero del brincador blanco-...

Creo que será difícil la entrega si no estamos en Aquila, -dijo Oreana-...

Difícil si, pero no imposible, -dijo el anteriano seriamente-, he localizado dos lugares donde podría hacerse la entrega, uno es en el polo sur, el otro en una grutas... creo que el de las grutas sería el adecuado, sus aguas tienen la temperatura adecuada, ah!, y además se encuentra cerca del portal, creo que por ahí empezaremos la búsqueda del Coronel John Sheppard... bien, hay que hacer ciertos ajustes de tu traje para la entrega... –dijo mientras tomaba el brazo de Oreana y tocaba el brazalete dorado, el cual tecleo rápidamente algunos controles-...

Bren, -dijo sonriendo Oreana-, tu don de mando es tu principal característica, además de tu inteligencia, no por nada fuiste adherido a mi brincador blanco...

Brincador blanco?, así le llaman los hijos del planeta azul a este medio de transporte?, preguntó Bren encarnando su ceja derecha...

Creo que el término de "brincadores" fue usado primero por el guerrero azul...

Mmh, creo que tiene razón, -contestó sonriendo-, estos artefactos "brincan" de un universo a otro sin parar...

Bren, sabes que no te he requerido de tus servicios últimamente –empezó diciendo a modo de explicación-...

Créeme, me he dado cuenta, pero recuerda que mi deber principal como Androide Anteres, oriundo del planeta Aquila, es ayudar al guerrero blanco y al guerrero azul, -dijo Bren mirándola fijamente-, poco después emitió una leve sonrisa... aunque extraoficialmente me considero uno de tus mejores amigos...

Lo eres... -dijo Oreana correspondiendo la sonrisa-... Bren... tengo algo que decirte... Aquila ya no existe...

Bren la miró fijamente...eso era algo que ya esperábamos, no?...-le dijo finalmente a la muchacha-... Oreana, -dijo mientras tocaba los controles y evitando la mirada-, este es el único brincador blanco que existe en este momento?...

No lo sé Bren, espero que no... –le respondió al Anteriano, sabiendo que éste, en su extraña composición mineral, mostraba externamente emociones humanas, y sabía que su pregunta se debía a querer saber sobre el resto de los anterianos-...

&

Mientras, en la superficie del planeta, John seguía escondido atrás de unas plantas para evitar formar parte del menú de la comida del enorme felino, pero no sabía cuanto tiempo duraría ahí, pues recién acababa de terminar su última ración de agua, y tenía que tomarla, pues ese clima era en extremo húmedo y caliente, por lo que su cuerpo tenía que regular su temperatura corporal haciendo que sudara en exceso, pero al hacerlo se deshidrataba, y para saciar su sed necesitaba del preciado líquido...

Supongo que en Atlántica o Atlantis ya deben de haber mandado a alguien para buscarme, pero si nadie sabe la dirección del portal John!, -se dijo a sí mismo enojado-, solo la sabe Oreana, y eso si se conectaba con Atlantis de nuevo!, espero que la ciudad no le haga nada ahora!, -pensó rápidamente para sí-, y se sorprendía de mostrar preocupación por una mujer que recién había conocido, y que obviamente tenía lazos con el Coronel Mitchell, aunque de esto último no estaba muy seguro, pues el Coronel ya había dejado Atlantis, pero ella traía puesto un anillo de compromiso, pero sería él quien se lo había dado?, su actitud para con ella lo demostraba, pero lo que había visto, -y eso no formaba parte de su imaginación-, era que la chica no mostraba el mas leve interés hacia Cameron como cualquier joven enamorada lo haría, pero eso sería lo normal en la Tierra, quizás en Aquila no era la costumbre mostrarse demasiado romántica con su prometido, bueno, a él no le molestaría si Oreana... y de pronto, un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pero no era un ruido común, era un murmullo, como si algo se arrastrara sobre el suelo, pero eso no pasaba cerca de él, sino cerca del felino, por lo que rápidamente decidió observarlo, encontrando que el enorme gato estaba dormido, echado sobre su lado derecho, y eso lo veía tan raro, pues mas bien parecía un hombre muy alto vestido con un extraño disfraz de gato; luego de terminar de mirar al felino dormido, vio que unas ramas se acercaban al gato, actuando como unas sogas para atarlo, pero cómo era posible que siguiera durmiendo, si las sogas lo movían de un lado para otro como si nada... tenía que estar narcotizado... que habría pasado mientras lo perdí de vista?...

Y John vio con asombro que varias de las flores se movían hacia donde estaba el situado, como si lo hubieran ubicado, que pasa aquí?, -se preguntó a sí mismo-, y las flores que estaban a su alrededor empezaron a vibrar, y el movimiento de sus pétalos parecía hipnotizarlo, impidiendo que momentáneamente se moviera, luego observó que los pistilos de la flor arrojaban una especie de bruma, haciendo que sintiera sueño, pero no podía quedarse dormido ahí!, tenia que moverse!, pero no podía... y tratando de evitarlo dirigió su vista hacia el felino, quien para su sorpresa estaba siendo consumido por una nube de insectos parecidos a las abejas, no puede ser!, creo que sigo yo!, dijo mientras sentía los párpados muy pesados, lo último que vio fue una de las garras del felino, la piel ya había sido consumida... se veían los huesos solamente... esto era una pesadilla...

&

Oreana ya había bajado del brincador blanco justo enfrente del portal, y Bren, bajo las ordenes de la muchacha, se dirigió por lo pronto a una meseta situada en un monte a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí, permaneciendo en estado oculto...

Gracias a su pulsera dorada, Oreana logró ubicar a John en un paraje por lo que se dirigió hacia ahí rápidamente, y esto por que veía que su silueta estaba inmóvil, aunque no creía que estuviera dormido, algo debía de pasarle...

Lo primero que vio fue el cadáver del extraño felino siendo consumido por el enjambre de insectos, pero más terrible aún fue ver que estaba vivo, pues lo veía respirar, este debía ser la segunda figura en este plano, -dijo rápidamente para sí-, y el Coronel Sheppard debe estar cerca, pero donde?... volvió a buscar en su pulsera la ubicación, fijándose que el se encontraba al otra lado, así que decidió rodear la figura inerte del felino, no podía hacer nada por el, si lo mataba, quizás John sería su próxima presa y tenía que ganar tiempo para llegar a salvarlo, pues sospechaba que el Coronel estaba inmóvil, al igual que el gato de gran tamaño...

Al llegar a John, confirmó sus sospechas, pues vio que el Coronel estaba en iguales condiciones que el gran felino, pero no debía de perder tiempo, tenia que moverlo de ahí!... Oreana era fuerte, pero no podía cargar a John, tenía que ayudarlo a levantarse para que se apoyara en ella, pero el seguía en ese trance, sabía que su cuerpo no respondía...

Oreana!, -se escuchó a Bren-, tienes que movilizarte de inmediato, una extraña nube se dirige hacia ustedes!...

El enjambre!, pensó ella... algo tenía que hacer para salvarlo, y salvarse ella también... quizás si empleara la esfera... si, tal vez eso funcionaría!... Oreana se paró junto al Coronel en un pequeño claro y lo dejó sentado, a continuación se arrodilló a un lado de él y pasó su brazo derecho bajo las rodillas de John, tenia que acercarlas a su pecho, y puso su brazo izquierdo alrededor de su nuca, ya que tenia que reducir el espacio para abrir la esfera, una vez acomodado el Coronel, ella saco momentáneamente el brazo derecho para activar su pulsera, hizo un rápido giro con su brazo y toco el suelo con la pulsera, dejándola un momento ahí, poco después se empezaron a sentir ligeras vibraciones en el suelo, -la formación de la esfera había comenzado-, después volvió a poner el brazo bajo las piernas de John, y al momento se vio una especie de pared circular de color plateado que emergía del suelo para unirse arriba de ellos, ahí se cerró la esfera, dejándolos encerrados en un espacio pequeño, pero estaban a salvo...

Oreana, -dijo Bren-, la nube cubre la esfera!...

Lo se Bren!, pero no te preocupes, ya se que hacer!, activaré la esfera...

Creo que funcionará!, lo que sea que los cubre no creo que sobreviva...

Sonriendo, Oreana volvió a girar la pulsera haciendo que esta vibrara de nuevo, haciendo que la temperatura exterior de la esfera subiera mas de 200 grados centígrados en unos momentos, y haciendo que los insectos cayeran al suelo sin vida, completamente quemados...

Oreana, desapareció la nube!, creo que es tiempo que se alejen de ese lugar, trata de llevarlo a las grutas, en dirección sur, la ubicación ya se transfirió a tu pulsera...

Gracias Bren!...

Oreana, recuerda que la transferencia del phirae es muy importante!, tienes que hacerlo de la única manera que se conoce...

Lo se Bren, lo sé...


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22

Oreana desactivó la esfera momentos después de haberse deshecho del enjambre de insectos carnívoros, así que las paredes plateadas empezaron a descender dejándolos nuevamente expuestos a los extraños peligros, por lo que rápidamente se puso en marcha hacia las grutas, llevando consigo a un lado al Coronel John Sheppard, quien en esos momentos parecía haber salido ligeramente de su sopor, por lo que podía mantenerse erguido y aún dar algunos pasos.

Vamos Coronel!, despierte!, -decía la chica, mientras puso un brazo de él alrededor de su cuello y lo tomaba de la cintura para sostenerlo-...

Que pasa?, -dijo él-, hacia donde vamos?...

Hacia un lugar seguro...

El lugar hacia donde se dirigían no estaba muy lejos, estaba cerca de un pequeño lago de aguas cristalinas, y John al verla sintió sed...

Agua!, -dijo con los labios resecos-...

No creo que esa agua sea buena para beber, no hay ni animales ni insectos, ni seres acuáticos...

Peces?, no, no se ven, pero no importa, se ve limpia –dijo John, y se dirigió hacia el lago-...

No Coronel!, -dijo ella alejándolo de ahí-, en las grutas hay lagos subterráneos, y la entrada es por ahí, creo que su sed puede esperar unos minutos...

Pero que vamos a hacer a esas grutas!, no creo que la híbrido se haya escondido en ese lugar...

No estará ahí, se lo aseguro...

Y por que estás tan segura?, -le dijo él mientras se obligó a detenerse un poco y tomar un poco de aire-...

Se encuentra bien?, -le preguntó Oreana-...

Sigo mareado, pero sigamos...

Y los dos siguieron su marcha saliendo de la espesa vegetación en la que se encontraban para dar paso al pie de una zona montañosa...

Es por ahí!..-dijo ella mientras trataba de mantener en pie a John-...

Deberíamos de ir al portal y no a esas grutas... decía John tratando de mantenerse en pie...

Todavía no Coronel, es necesario hacer algo en ese lugar...

Pero que vamos a hacer?...

No puedo explicarle detalladamente, pero le aseguro que será para su protección física...

Sigo... sin entender... lo que dices... –decía John pausadamente y con dificultad, pues sentía de nuevo el mareo-...

Después de unos minutos de recorrer la distancia hacia la entrada de las grutas, finalmente llegaron...

No puedo seguir... –dijo John mientras se sentaba en una roca-...

Coronel Sheppard, no puede quedarse aquí, adentro estaremos seguros... –decía la chica algo presurosa, pues miraba hacia todos lados-...

Por que estas nerviosa?...

Y después de decir esto, escucharon a lo lejos un rugido parecido al que había escuchado John cuando vio al gran felino, pero esta vez se escuchaban varios rugidos a la vez...

Venga Coronel, deprisa!...

Si, creo que tienes razón, las grutas serán seguras, mas seguras que aquí afuera...

Y los dos entraron a la cueva, dejando los rugidos muy atrás...

&

Para esto, Bren ya había llevado al brincador blanco hacia la región donde se encontraban las grutas, y se había asegurado que solo Oreana y el Coronel John Sheppard estuvieran solos dentro de ella, así que solo vigilaría la entrada para evitar el paso de criaturas salvajes...

Puso el brincador justo en la entrada para así sellarla temporalmente, y de ese modo nadie entraría ni saldría mientras durara el intercambio del traje phirae, esa armadura que era considerada sagrada en el pueblo de Aquila, y aun entre los anterianos, el pueblo androide del cual Bren formaba parte, o al menos así pensaba que lo era, pues aun la perdida de los demás anterianos no podía o no quería ser asimilada por él...

Momentos después, una manada de grandes bestias felinas empezaron a salir de la vegetación rumbo a la entrada de las cuevas, parecía ser que el olor de los humanos los había atraído con gran curiosidad, y Bren, al darse cuenta de esto, puso al brincador blanco en estado invisible, haciendo que las grandes bestias tropezaran con una muralla transparente.

Mientras Bren se divertía mirando a las bestias con aspecto confundido, Michael ya había despertado de su inconciencia, y mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que estaba en uno de esos transportes de los antiguos, aunque en cierto modo, este era diferente, y mas aun el ser que lo manejaba, ya que no parecía portar la ropa que los humanos de Atlantis usaban, y mientras miraba a su alrededor terminó de zafar sus manos de las sogas; sería este uno de los acompañantes de esa extraña humana llamada Oreana?, sería humana?, de cierto modo le gustaría averiguarlo.

&

Ya no puedo más!, -se escuchó la voz cansada de John, y se dejó caer en el suelo-...

Coronel, creo que ya llegamos, -dijo ella mientras miraba su pulsera dorada-, Coronel... Coronel Sheppard, despierte!... creo que se quedó dormido, bien, ahora lo que haré será preparar el agua para el intercambio... –y al decir esto, metió su mano por el cuello como si buscara algo, y cuando lo encontró sonrió, había encontrado lo que parecía ser una pequeña hoja transparente, de consistencia suave y húmeda, era su _bashien, _una especie de alga transparente surgida de las grutas subterráneas que siempre acompañaban a las mujeres aquilianas, su _bashien_ era tan importante como su traje _phirae_...

Que es eso?, -se escuchó la voz de John-, que es eso transparente que tienes en tu mano?...

Oreana sonrió ante sus preguntas, y sin contestarle, sostuvo su _bashien_ en su palma derecha y después la sumergió en el agua, y al hacer esto, del agua empezaron a surgir pequeñas burbujas formando un círculo, y este se hacía cada vez mas grande, abarcando casi toda el agua...

Coronel, ahora puede tomar de esta agua, le aseguro que es tan limpia como la que toma habitualmente...

Y John, mirándola intrigado, observó el agua y vio que el agua dentro del círculo se miraba cristalina, a diferencia de aquella que estaba fuera de el, y confiando en las palabras de la muchacha, puso ambas manos en el agua, las sacó de ella y se dispuso a beber, ya que la sed que tenía se estaba volviendo intolerable, después de beber varias veces, se sintió un poco mejor y permaneció sentado a la orilla del agua, pero no mucho, ya que empezaba a tener un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte que lo obligó a cerrar sus ojos y recostarse de lado...

El agua esta lista... –pensó Oreana, y mirando hacia donde estaba el Coronel se sonrojó un poco, pues no estaba segura de su reacción al escuchar lo que tenía que decirle-...

Pero él parecía dormido, y Oreana tenia que darse prisa, así que decidida se acerco a él y empezó a desabrocharle los botones de su camisa, después de hacerlo, se la quitó y le quitó también los zapatos y todo lo que traía puesto, excepto los pantalones, pues para esto John ya se estaba despertando de nuevo...

Que pasa, que estas haciendo?, por que estoy así?, -dijo John sorprendido de verse sin la mayoría de sus ropas y ver a la chica a su lado acomodando sus cosas-...

Oreana, que estas haciendo?... volvió a preguntar...

Coronel, tiene que entrar al agua sin sus ropas, -se le escuchó en un tono de voz muy bajo, casi con vergüenza y evitándole la mirada-...

Pero para que tengo que entrar al agua?, sabes, tienes que explicarme esto!...

Verá, la entrega de su traje _phirae_ tendrá que hacerse bajo el agua, solo así se adaptará a su cuerpo...

Era eso?, así que la teoría de seducción aquiliana queda descartada... –dijo John por lo bajo-...

Como?, -pregunto ella-...

Oh!, nada... y esta entrega tiene que hacerse sin nada de ropa?, dijo haciendo una mueca incómoda...

La ropa sería un obstáculo para la transferencia del _phirae_, además esta es la única forma conocida, -y al terminar de decir esto, ella se metió al agua con su traje, tratando de que el agua le llegara hasta la barbilla, una vez ahí, puso algunos datos en su pulsera, metió la mano de nuevo bajo el agua, y por lo poco que pudo ver John desde donde estaba de pie, pareciera que el traje oscuro que llevaba puesto la chica se estaba desapareciendo, o mas bien, parecía que el traje se estaba ocultando en su pulsera dorada-...

Coronel, el agua esta lista... –dijo suavemente la chica-...

Pero la mente de John estaba teniendo otras ideas, los dos, solos, en un hermoso lago subterráneo, sus aguas con la temperatura ideal, ella dentro del agua ataviada solo con una pulsera dorada esperando por el para que entrara...

Coronel?...

Qué..?, oh si!, y empezó a desabrocharse su pantalón, pero pronto se detuvo, pues creía que la chica lo miraba fijamente, pero Oreana le estaba dando la espalda, así que siguió quitándose la ropa, después se metió al agua cálida, quedando atrás de ella...

Oreana?, -preguntó John esperando que esta le respondiera, y ella volteó suavemente al escucharlo-... Y bien?, que es lo siguiente?...

Ahora, bajo el agua, con su mano toque mi pulsera, y no la suelte aunque la sienta vibrar o si siente un choque eléctrico...

Choque eléctrico?, estas segura de que esto no es peligroso?...

El _phirae_ decidirá si usted es digno de él...

Como?, como digno?...

Toque mi pulsera Coronel...

Y John lo hizo, pero no estaba muy seguro de lo que pasaría después...


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

John miraba dudoso a la aquiliana y pensaba que al hacerle caso quizás fuera una tontería, un traje que solo se transfería... _transfería?_, como un traje se puede transferir?... trataba de entender, pero a cada razonamiento lógico que le daba a las cosas, parecían surgir otras que lo dejaban aún mas confuso... bien... que tenía de malo tocar la pulsera dorada de la chica?, lo haría, pero solo por curiosidad...

Y su mano izquierda tocó la pulsera dorada, y al hacerlo empezó a sentir unas ligeras vibraciones que fueron aumentando de intensidad con cada segundo, y su cuerpo empezó extrañamente a relajarse, la vista se nublaba y en su mente empezaron a surgir imágenes coloridas del amanecer de un planeta, cuando las capas de la tierra estaban cubiertas de fuego y lava, cuando todavía la vida como la conocemos no se formaba, y en uno de esos impresionantes volcanes surgió una extraña masa plateada que absorbía los rayos del sol, o pareciera que los buscara, y esa masa empezó a crecer, tal vez haya sido unos de los primeros minerales formados, pero eso nadie lo sabría jamás, y la masa buscó un lugar donde reposar, las capas del planeta temblaban y se formaban fisuras, y en una de ellas la masa plateada entró y llegó hasta unas grutas, ahí la masa se sumergió a un tranquilo lago lleno de un líquido transparente, y cuando lo hizo surgieron vapores y su temperatura empezó a descender, su movimiento empezó a desaparecer, la masa había llegado a su destino y ahí esperaría, en el fondo de ese lago...

Y muchos millones de años pasaron, y la vida nació en miles de formas, y su abundancia llenó el planeta, pero la masa plateada esperaba, aún no era el momento. Y la era glacial llegó nuevamente cubriendo de nieve y hielo la superficie, desapareciendo muchas de las especies recién formadas y resistiendo las más fuertes mediante la adaptación, y muchas de estas formas de vida ingresaban a esa gruta, y la masa plateada los observaba desde el fondo del lago subterráneo ahora lleno de vida, pero todavía no era tiempo, aún para esos extraños seres que caminaban erguidos y que cazaban con su lanza algunos de los pequeños peces, no, ellos no entenderían todavía, tenía que esperar...

Y en ese espacio de tiempo la nave Aquila llegó al planeta, y también otras naves, y de esos artefactos salieron otros seres parecidos a los anteriores, pero estos eran diferentes, habían trabajado con el metal y lo entendían, sus mentes habían evolucionado y lo seguirían haciendo, el tiempo de espera parecía que había llegado a su fin...

Uno pareja de esos seres erguidos había llegado a las grutas y habían observado el hermoso lago subterráneo...

No entiendo como te dieron el permiso de salir del Aquila!, dijo el hombre a la muchacha pelirroja...

Era lógico que lo hicieran, necesitamos provisiones y soy la biólogo con mas experiencia de la flota... -le contestó la muchacha sonriendo-... además, según los análisis, las algas de este lago son lo más parecido a las algas _bashanti_ que conocemos...

Y estas segura que las algas de ese lago son comestibles?, por cierto, a cuales algas te refieres?, yo no veo nada...

No todas las algas tienen que ser de color verde, si miras bien, veras que las algas son transparentes...

Transparentes?, acaso crees que voy a ver algo transparente?, esto me parece.... pero no pudo terminar, por que escucharon un alarido que se dirigía hacia donde estaban ellos, era uno de los nativos dispuestos a atacarlos, pero lograron esconderse a tiempo atrás de unas enormes rocas...

Pero que le pasa?, no hemos invadido su territorio!, preguntó la muchacha en voz baja...

Por que crees que las mujeres tienen prohibido salir de la nave?, parece que en su clan hay escasez de hembras...

Que?, quieres decir que por eso vino hacia nosotros?, pero si no nos ha visto!...

No nos tiene que ver, es tu olor...

La chica ya no contestó ante una afirmación algo incómoda... -Supongo que esperaremos hasta que se vaya no?-... le dijo al joven oficial...

Si, siempre y cuando, hey!, donde se metió?, ya no lo veo!, y en eso escucharon un alarido a un lado de ellos, el nativo los había descubierto, pero el oficial saco a tiempo su arma y la apuntó hacia el atacante, pero este se le adelantó arrojándole una especie de jalea verde hacia sus ropas, las cuales empezaron a quemarse y el joven empezó a gritar desesperado arrojándose hacia el suelo tratando de quitárselas, la muchacha al ver esto reaccionó con valentía y disparó hacia el nativo en uno de sus brazos, cayendo este inconsciente...

La chica rápidamente se dirigió hacia el joven para ayudarle tratando de quitarle todas las ropas que traía, las cuales estaban llenas de esa jalea que actuaba como una especie de ácido, estudio las quemaduras y se veían graves, tenia que evitar que la piel continuara deteriorándose y resolvió arrojarlo hacia el agua del lago, el agua fría calmaría un poco su dolor mientras esperaban la ayuda de su gente...

Al llevarlo junto con ella al lago observó que las algas transparentes se movían hacia la piel dañada del joven, parecía como un cataplasma, el muchacho dejó de gritar de dolor, estas extrañas algas lo estaban curando, luego de hacerlo, las algas regresaron a su lugar...

Que pasa?, preguntó el joven, quien ahora podía mantenerse de pie en el lago...

Pero la muchacha lo dejo por unos momentos, ya que el nativo pareciera que estaba recobrando la conciencia...

Y mientras la chica trataba de amarrar las manos del nativo, el joven sintió que algo tocaba una de sus muñecas, y al tratar de ver lo que era, su cuerpo se relajo y experimento el nacimiento de un planeta, y de una extraña masa plateada, y mientras su mente divagaba, una pequeña porción de la masa plateada había hecho contacto con esta forma inteligente de vida, uniéndose en uno solo, la masa empezó a cubrir su cuerpo como una armadura, el _phirae_ había nacido...

Mediante esas imágenes del pasado, John pudo presenciar el nacimiento de la armadura mas poderosa que haya podido imaginar, y a través de los años vio las distintas formas en las cuales el metal ayudaba al portador humano...

Después de unos momentos reinó la calma y las imágenes en la mente de John se detuvieron, el _phirae_ había sido transferido y la siguiente fase comenzaría...

De la pulsera que portaba Oreana, se desprendió un metal de color negro, el cual empezó a cubrir por completo la mano izquierda de John, subiendo rápidamente por todo el brazo y cubriendo casi totalmente su cuerpo, solo su cabeza seguía sin cubrir, la parte de su cuerpo que estaba fuera del agua...

John, tiene que meter la cabeza debajo del agua ahora!...

Y John lo hizo, y el metal lo cubrió, dejándolo como una figura enteramente negra, pero John seguía mirando igual y respirando normalmente, el metal no interfería con su respiración ni con su vista, para esto sintió que la mano de la muchacha lo guiaba afuera del lago, hacia la orilla...

John, la transferencia ha terminado...

El metal me sigue cubriendo la cabeza?...

Solo desee que ya no lo haga...

Y John lo hizo, e inmediatamente el metal que cubría sus manos y su cabeza se reincorporó hacia el mismo traje...

Esto es grandioso!, nunca imaginé nada igual!...

Ahora tendrá que aprender a vivir con su armadura...

Como?, quieres decir que nunca podré quitármela?...

Su armadura solo lo cubrirá cuando usted lo desee o cuando el _phirae_ considere que sea necesario, si usted desea que no lo cubra, el metal se reacomodara en su muñeca a modo de pulsera, pero no, una vez hecha la transferencia, su pulsera lo acompañará siempre...

Oh!, no me molesta traerlo en forma de pulsera... ya ves, ahora puedes darte cuenta que fui digno de la armadura!, dijo John sonriendo algo presuntuoso...

Oreana, Coronel Sheppard!, se escuchó la voz de Bren...

Si Bren, continúa... le contestó ella a través de su pulsera dorada...

La transferencia ha sido concluida, las lecturas del _phirae_ del Coronel Sheppard están estables...

Me alegro Bren!, ambos _phiraes_ están a salvo...

Bien, la nave esta situada en la entrada de las grutas...

Gracias Bren!, nos veremos en unos momentos...

Y John miro con mucha confusión hacia la chica por que se alegraba del estado de unas armaduras como si fueran algo muy querido para ella, o para ambos, por que con el hombre con el que estaba hablando también le interesaba, y quien era este Bren?...

Hablas de esta armadura como si estuviera viva... dijo John, mientras veía a la chica arrodillarse a orillas del lago y meter una de sus manos, mientras el recogía su uniforme...

Lo esta Coronel, es muy pronto, pero al pasar el tiempo su unión con su _phirae_ se acrecentará y lo considerará parte de su cuerpo...

Y al terminar de decir esto vio con ternura su pequeña _bashien_, el alga transparente que también se había adherido a su cuerpo y se la colocó en su cuello...

También yo tengo una de esas?... preguntó el Coronel no muy entusiasmado con la idea...

No, estas algas solo se adhieren a las mujeres, y curan a los hombres cuando es necesario... dijo, mientras se levantaba...

Oh!, por cierto, quien es ese tal Bren?... le preguntó mientras los dos se ponían en marcha hacia la pequeña nave blanca...

&&&

Y mientras Oreana y el Coronel Sheppard retornaban a la entrada de las grutas, Bren terminaba de dar algunas instrucciones al brincador cuando sintió que alguien le apretaba el cuello...

Quien eres?, por que me razón me trajeron aquí?... le preguntó Michael a Bren mientras que con sus manos trataba de ahorcarlo...

Sabe, -dijo Bren tranquilamente-, si espera que le de una respuesta, seria un tanto inútil que le respondiera, pues con sus manos fácilmente cortaría la respiración de un humano y no seria sencillo contestar a sus preguntas...

Michael lo miraba y no entendía, pues este hombre tenía razón, un humano estaría suplicándole por su vida mientras tratara de liberarse, pero este seguía tranquilo, pero lo que vio a continuación lo dejo mas que sorprendido, los ojos de este hombre se habían convertido en dos espejos metálicos en los cuales se reflejaba su imagen, al ver esto, Michael lo soltó rápidamente, -tu, tu no eres humano!-, le dijo a la figura que estaba cambiando su estructura externa...

Así es, soy un anteriano, -dijo Bren, mientras su piel tomaba el tono de una metal bronceado, y sus dedos se alargaban para enredarse a modo de soga en el cuerpo de Michael...

Suéltame!, dijo Michael autoritario, mientras veía que dos figuras entraban al brincador blanco, una de ellas era un viejo conocido de el...

Michael?... dijo John un poco confundido al ver la escena, pero después de presenciar la transferencia de su _phirae_, estaba un poco mas tranquilo ante los nuevos acontecimientos, o mas bien, muy entusiasmado....


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

No se suponía que estabas muerto?... dijo John de forma irónica al ver al híbrido envuelto en unas fuertes y poderosas sogas de metal...

Michael sonrió ligeramente, parecía que esperaba esa pregunta...

Supongo que mi clon no sobrevivió la misión en Atlantis...

Bueno, supones bien...

Y quien fue su verdugo?, tu?, Ronon?...

Estas ansioso por saberlo, saber la manera en que fuiste eliminado... es morboso, no lo crees?, pues bien, si quieres saberlo, tu clon falló en todo, era un fallido plan desde el principio, invadir Atlantis desde adentro?, que no pensaste que íbamos a defender a la ciudad?, tu clon cayó desde la torre y fue victima de su propia estupidez, o de ambas... dijo esto mirando de forma irónica a Michael..

Oh!, fue Teyla!, bien, me alegro de que haya sido ella...

Si no hubiera sido ella, hubiera sido yo, eso tenlo por seguro...

Mientras John hablaba, Oreana sintió la mirada fija y penetrante que le lanzaba el híbrido...

Quien eres?, le pregunto Michael a Oreana en un tono que exigía respuesta...

No tienes que responderle!, le dijo John a la chica en un tono protector y tratando de taparla con su cuerpo...

Oreana miró a John y luego a Michael, y vio a este sonriendo...

Te interesa la chica Sheppard!, lo dijo así, como si hubiera descubierto algo...

Pero Bren habló sorpresivamente... –Oh, ya cállate!, sabes?, tu tono de voz esta empezando a irritarme!-... evitando así que respondiera John ante esa aseveración y apretando un poco las sogas haciendo que Michael se retorciera un poco ante el súbito dolor... -y siguió hablando-... esta bien híbrido, yo haré las presentaciones, yo soy Bren, soy anteriano del antiguo planeta Aquila, ella es Oreana y también es de Aquila, contento?, espero que si!, por que por ahora esa es toda la información que obtendrás de nosotros... Oreana!, activa la pulsera!... -dijo Bren regresando a su forma humana-...

Oreana la activó y Michale súbitamente se desmayó, haciendo que John sonriera.... -Por fin!... sabes, tu me caes bien!-... le dijo John a Bren apuntándole con el dedo y sonriendo, mientras este lo desataba de la soga metálica, regresando sus manos a su forma habitual, y buscando una para atar a Michael...

Me alegro en verdad Coronel, aún y cuando la manera de conocernos fuera un tanto extraña...

Si, dijo John, el encuentro entre los aquilianos y yo ha sido de una forma un tanto peculiar, y termino mirando de reojo a la chica...

Bren!, dijo Oreana evitando la mirada de John... Permite que te presente oficialmente al Guerrero Azul, el es el Teniente Coronel John Sheppard, nativo del planeta azul, llamado Tierra por ellos, los humanos que lo habitan, y ahora habitante de la ciudad ancestral, la que tu ya conoces, claro...

Ahora si lo es!, ahora si lo reconozco como tal, el phirae fue designado para el Guerrero de la profecía... sabe Coronel?, su phirae es el primero en transferirse fuera de su planeta original, a un humano que no es aquiliano, sino terrestre, su pulsera es la única negra azulada que existe, las demás son doradas o plateadas... si, únicos en su genero... terminó pensativo...

Bueno Bren, Oreana, -dijo John-, algunos de ustedes dos me puede explicar lo que hace Michael aquí?...

Coronel, -le respondió la chica-, Michael es necesario para capturar a la reina híbrido...

Que tiene que ver Michael con?... Oh!, ya me doy cuenta!, supongo que la reina necesita de un compañero... terminó John haciendo muecas de desagrado...

Bren sonrió ante la afirmación y empezó a buscar señales de vida en el perímetro... -Coronel, Oreana, detecto débiles señales de energía al sur, a 25 kilómetros-...

Ok, -le contesto John-, vamos para allá....

&&&&

Mientras, en la ciudad de Atlántica, la ciudad que surgió del océano terrestre, Rodney no dejaba de maravillarse ante lo que sus ojos veían, pues la ciudad encerraba aun mas misterios que Atlantis....

Esto es fantástico!, Sheppard estaría saltando de alegría si supiera esto... –dijo rodney en la sala del portal-, la ciudad cuenta con mucho mas armamento del que nos podíamos haber imaginado!, además este portal es diferente al resto, solo es parecido al portal de Yucatán...

Y al portal de Aquila!, -se escucho la voz de Daniel-... Hola Rodney!...

Hola.... -contesto Rodney en un tono que no tenia ningún entusiasmo-... este portal tiene otros signos, tiene...

Números... –siguió diciendo Daniel-... los signos mayas son números, esta el cero, lo ves?...

Claro que lo veo!, es ese verdad?... pregunto Rodney algo indeciso...

Así es, supongo que los números los utilizaban para las distancias, mediciones o tiempos...

Viajes en el tiempo?...

Eso es lo que suponemos, la historia de los Aquilianos no nos convencía, suponiendo que nosotros somos la segunda evolución de los antiguos después de haber sufrido de la plaga, pues no creemos que una parte de el ellos hayan poblado Aquila hace millones de años y no hayan tenido alguna clase de evolución humana, claro, a excepción de Oreana y sus poderes, pero ella es la única en tenerlos, el resto de los aquilianos eran normales...

Ella y Sheppard, el es inmune también...

Oh si!, ya recuerdo...

De cualquier manera, este portal tiene que estar conectado con otro igual...

Así es, -dijo Daniel-, el portal de Aquila fue modificado solamente para que un portal no temporal pudiera interconectarse con el y ser el pasaje entre la tierra y el planeta de Oreana, de cualquier manera, fue su gente la que planearon, desarrollaron y construyeron los portales, es difícil imaginar que los ingenieros que los construyeron o sus descendientes los hubiéramos tenido tan cerca y hayan desaparecido...

No me digas, no pudieron recabar información alguna de la construcción de los portales...

Digamos que no la compartieron con nosotros...-dijo Daniel-...

Me lo imaginaba, no hay civilización alguna que no guarde sus secretos tan celosamente...

Pero no se ha perdido del todo, de eso estoy seguro, -dijo Daniel pensativo-...

Por que lo dices?, -preguntó Rodney-...

Los aquilianos siguen guardando secretos, la cuestión es saber donde los han guardado....

-terminó Daniel pensativo-...

&&&&

Así que eres un anteriano.... se escuchaba a John, quien iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto del brincador blanco, ya que Bren iba en el asiento del piloto, mientras Oreana iba sentada detrás de ellos, sonriendo...

Asi es Coronel, fui creado a partir de mineral Anteres...

Una réplica?... preguntó John algo interesado, puesto que Atlantis ha tenido enfrentamientos difíciles con ellos...

Mismo principio Coronel Sheppard, diferente estructura y evolución... afirmó Bren...

A lo que Oreana siguió respondiendo... -Las réplicas que enfrentaron son diferentes a los anterianos, su estructura metálica no esta integrada con nanocitos, los anterianos tienen una identidad que no es compartida entre ellos-... al decir esto, ella guardo un pequeño silencio, puesto que tanto ella como Bren estaba concientes de la pérdida de lo demás anterianos, cuando Aquila fue destruida... -cada anteriano tiene una personalidad propia, como los humanos de carne y hueso-...

Nos estamos acercando... -dijo Bren mostrando un poco de seriedad, el dolor, o lo que parecía serlo, se reflejaba en su cara-...

John miró a la pantalla lo que semejaban unos planos de un complejo y afirmó sorprendido...

–Que es esto?, parece un fuerte! -, saben?, tiene que serlo!, con tantas especies extrañas de animales!...

Bren siguió escaneando, encontrando que solo había una forma de vida en el complejo...

La reina híbrido supongo... –dijo John-, mientras veia que Michael recobraba poco a poco al conciencia con un aparente dolor de cabeza, resultado de las vibraciones que emanaba las armaduras phirae del Coronel Sheppard y de Oreana...

Sabes?, le decía John a la chica, me tendrás que enseñar a manejar esto, -mientras veía la gran pulsera negra-, empiezo a creer que estas vibraciones son muy efectivas...

Y Bren mencionó que esa vibración que emitió el phirae de Oreana hacia Michael fue una de las ligeras... –Así que se puede subir de intensidad?, grandioso!-.... dijo John mirando su pulsera negra... bien Oreana, cual es tu plan?...

Plan?, pues como le dije Coronel, Michael será la carnada...

Si, esa parte ya la se, me refiero a la manera en la que entraremos a un complejo desconocido del cual no sabemos nada, donde estaríamos prácticamente perdidos y sin armas...

Oreana y Bren se miraron, pues en parte John tenia razón, no tenían un plano del lugar, pero si tenían armas, armas de Aquila...

Las tenemos Coronel Sheppard, tenemos armas!, -y ella saco unas de las paredes del brincador blanco-...

Que son estas?, dijo John entre asombrado y suspicaz...

Los aquilianos somos cazadores, tenemos armas para cazar los animales, o megabestias que nombraba el Coronel Mitchell...

Oh si, Mitchell!, -dijo John por lo bajo con una mueca de disgusto-...

Estas armas emiten rayos que paralizan el sistema nervioso de la victima, aunque se tiene que ajustar el nivel de energía, pues prácticamente pulverizan en unos segundos si se llega al nivel máximo...

Convierten en polvo?... dijo John mientras analizaba el peso del arma y en donde la podría llevar consigo...

El phirae lo adapta, -dijo Oreana mirándolo-...

Como?, pregunto John ante lo que dijo la chica...

Adapta el arma, ponga el arma en cualquier parte de su cuerpo y el phirae la asimilará... Oreana puso el arma en si cadera y esta parecía que se estaba derritiendo, pero solo era que se estaba acomodando a su cuerpo...

Adaptaría cualquier arma?, preguntó John pensando en sus otras armas...

A lo que Bren continuó... -cualquier artefacto que tenga en esencia un componente metálico, recuerde que el phirae reacciona a su cuerpo y a sus pensamientos...

Como el brincador!...

Un phirae no es un brincador!, dijo Bren mostrando incredulidad y enojo ante lo que John había afirmado...

No, oh no quise decir eso!, es solo que...

Y Oreana continuó... esta bien Coronel, no tiene por que disculparse, es solo que nuestro pueblo tiene el mas grande respeto hacia el phirae, que es considerado el componente vital mas antiguo de nuestro planeta de origen y adopción, fue la primera entidad conciente en un planeta recién formado, no se puede, no se debe comparar ante otros objetos inanimados...

Lo se, lo presencié todo... respondió John pensativo, recordando la manera en que el phirae fue transferido a su cuerpo mientras en su mente veía las imágenes de la masa phirae en el planeta Aquila...

Hay una entrada en el fuerte!, dijo Bren, tratando de desviar el tema...

Bren, analiza el fuerte, tenemos que tenemos un mapa cuando menos... dijo Oreana...

Y en la pantalla del brincador se reflejo el esquema del antiguo fuerte, que al parecer fue hecho por los antiguos terrestres que fueron transportados a este planeta...

Creo que veo un punto de entrada... contesto Bren....

Continuara...


End file.
